Revenge Of The Black Cloak Society
by Richard B. Sampson Jr
Summary: Based off the King's Quest game series. This chapter, Shadrack begins to prepare for phase four of his master plan, as both Mannanan and Alexander prepare to have their confrontation. Read & Review
1. A Shadow Enters Daventry

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Prologue: A Shadow Enters Daventry

--------------------------------  
I. Brutus  
--------------------------------

Brutus stayed just outside the border of the land of Daventry. It was known that the realm of Daventry ended at the edge of the forest he operated from. The ruler of Daventry, King Graham, frowned on thievery in his kingdom. Of course, that's why Brutus did his work where he did. He was a bandit. Of course, most of his fellow bandits would rob everyone who came across the road, but he tended to focus more on the people that appeared well off. They didn't cross his are that often, but when they did, he was able to take just enough to get by for a while.

Of course, there were others who used the path he did his work on. Those usually were other malcontents who dared to commit crimes in Daventry. He knew better than to try and rob them. To try and rob one of them would lead to death, and he was not to eager to die. He also knew that if one of them were using this road, it meant that they were about to be captured for crimes.

As he watched the road, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about one group passing his path. He knew the Black Cloak Society would never use the path. They were usually dark wizards that would use their own dark powers to appear anywhere. Daventry used to have a home of one of their group, the witch Dahlia, until King Graham had destroyed her. It wasn't until recently when the Kingdom of Daventry was invaded by another of their ranks, the Wizard Mordack. The wizard has successfully abducted the entire castle, until King Graham had defeated him.

Brutus had heard stories about how each member of the Royal family had encountered one member or another of the Black Cloak Society. There was even a rumor that the time loss that happened a while back was caused by another member of the Black Cloak Society, until he was stopped by a young man named Conner.

He was almost lost remembering that when he noticed a man walking down the path towards Daventry. Brutus smiled with the thought that another wealthy individual was coming his way. The man even carried himself with the authority that wealth makes a person think they have. As the person neared, he pulled out his knife and jumped into the path of the person, and saw them stop. He smiled and said, "All right, hands in the air, and hand over your valuables."

He watched as the figure looked him in the eyes. As they looked at one another, Brutus could see that the man had no fear in his eyes. That was unusual for anyone he attacked. He then heard a hiss, and glanced down to see a cat had peeked out of the dark robe that his victim was wearing. He then glanced back at his victim's eyes, and started to wonder why he was robbing this individual. As he looked at the individual, he wondered why he had stopped this dark haired man, when he should be searching Daventry for the home of Dahlia. He even wondered why he was holding a knife on them. He quickly put the knife away, and just said, "Sorry about that. I forgot I was looking for something. I have to find it for..." He wasn't sure who he was finding it for, but he knew he was hunting the home for someone. It would come to him later, but for now, he had to continue his search. He then left the path and disappeared in the woods, to search for the home of Dahlia.

--------------------------------  
II. Shadrack  
--------------------------------

Shadrack watched the bandit as he walked off. He had wondered if that particular bandit was unaware of the Black Cloak Society. It had been foolish of him to try and attack, but it allowed Shadrack a perfect opportunity to locate the home of Dahlia. She was one of the members from his first years as leader of the group. It was his own mastery of the Dark Arts that allowed him to remain in charge so long. When the bandit was clear, he looked down at the cat and said, "You need to be a little more discrete, Manannan. If any of the royal family see you, this mission will be a failure."

He watched as the cat stepped out of his robe and looked up at him. If one had just seen the cat, they would never suspect that it was actually another Black Cloak member, Manannan. Years earlier, the son of King Graham, Alexander, had transformed the wizard into a cat. The cat then said, "What exactly is the mission? King Graham is no doubt on alert for any of our group."

He smiled. "The mission is this. We are going to infiltrate Graham's castle, and then restore power to all the various forces that Graham and his family have stopped. That means you and your brother will have another shot at them."

He watched as his former brother in the Black Cloak said, "How do you plan to do that, Mordack is dead."

Shadrack looked at Manannan and said, "I'm well aware of that fact, Manannan. Too many members of our groups have fallen to people from Daventry. Lucreto almost had our revenge completed, but fell to that young Conner. This time, I'm controling the whole plan. I have many spells ready to revive our lost members, and even to return you to your human form. However we must do things in order. I've already set things in motion to restore Dahlia to power. That bandit will find her home and then contact me. The beauty is that he won't know what he's doing until he's outlive his usefulness."

He then watched as the cat started to walk towards Daventry. "So what is the next step."

Shadrack smiled and took off his cloak, and turned it around, revealing a bright white side to his cloak. "Very simple, I shall infiltrate the castle. It shouldn't be a hard task, posing as a historian."

He watched as the cat stopped and looked at him. "A historian. The man who took over my home in Llewdor is the historian of Daventry. How do you plan to replace him?"

Shadrack smiled again and held up his hand. He had been aware of the historian Darek Karlavaegen, and had prepared a spell to send the historian back to Llewdor. His spell would cause him to all ill to a malady that would drive the historian back to the house in Llewdor. That was even perfect for the part of the plan that would happen in time.

Soon his hand was glowing and a yellow light arced through the sky. As the light arced, it's color faded. He then looked at the cat and said, "Now, let's get moving. By the time we get there, Darek will be on his way back to Llewdor." He then cast another spell, and his black hair shortened and become brown. He face became younger, and a part of spectacle frames appeared on his face.

As they emerged from the forest, he heard Mannanan say, "I don't know why, but maybe that face is a bit too young. Of course, who am I to criticize? I'm a cat." He then watched as Manannan moved forward and said, "I'll find my own way into the castle when we get there. Graham will recognize me if he sees me." Soon, he saw that his associate disappear into the surroundings. Shadrack smiled again, and headed in the direction of Castle Daventry.

--------------------------------  
III. Graham  
--------------------------------

King Graham of Daventry could not believe the misfortune that had struck the castle. His trusted historian, Darek Karlavaegen, had fallen ill. They even had to send him back to his homeland of Llewdor. Of course, his good friend, Crispin, had helped by transporting him back. Ever since Crispin helped him in finding Mordack, Graham had insisted on Crispin helping Daventry. Crispin had also been helping Graham find out about the Black Cloak Society. Ever since he heard of his son's discovery in the Green Isles, he want to learn about this group of evil.

He was almost lost thinking about what they had found when Crispin entered the throne room. He looked over at Crispin and said, "Any word on Darek?"

He watched as the wizard shook his head and said, "No. I had told Cedric not to come back until Darek was starting to feel better. Very unfortunate that he came down with that illness. I've seen it before, and it takes months to over come. I fear you may need to find a temporary replacement for historian."

Graham nodded in agreement. He then looked over to Crispin and said, "Have we found out any more about the Black Cloak Society?"

He watched as Crispin nodded and said, "Indeed. I have found out many things, and I'm sure you aren't going to like what I have found out." This worried Graham, and he looked at Crispin. He then heard the wizard say, "Apparently they have been around for a long time, and it seems you and your family have always crossed their path. Even the witch, Dahlia, whom terrorized Daventry, was a member. But I don't think that is the worst news."

Graham got up from his throne and walked over to Crispin. "What could be worse than the age of the group and how my family has always seemed to cross paths with them?"

He watched as Crispin said, "The leader of the group is Shadrack, and he has been heading the group for years. Longer than a natural lifetime. It appears he practices some very dark magic. It's the only way he could be in charge of this evil group for so long."

Graham was about to ask more about Shadrack, but he then heard one of his guards say, "A traveller is here to speak with the king."

He quickly returned to his throne, and watched as Crispin moved off to the side of the room to watch from near the magic mirror. He then saw a young man, with spectacles, enter wearing a white cloak. When the man stopped and bowed, he said, "What brings you to the land of Daventry?"

He watched as the man remained bowed, but heard him say, "I'm sorry to trouble you, Sire, but I was travelling through your realm when a bandit attacked me and stole all my possessions. He took my books about the past of some of the realms, and what little money I had. I do not know if you can help me in any way, but I thought I would report this to you directly."

Graham felt sorry, and disgusted that a bandit still worked inside the borders of Daventry. He also felt thankful. He was in need of a historian and he didn't want the traveller to fall victim again. Graham then stood and said, "Rise. I will have my men go searching for the bandit that robbed you. Until they find the man, Daventry is in need of historian, and I ask that you fill the job. Do you think you can help with that?"

He watched as the man rose and looked at him and nodded. Graham then motioned to Crispin and said, "Very good. Crispin, who is my advisor, shall take you to a room. If there is anything you will need, just ask." He then saw the man smile, and he could tell that his offer help the young man. He then said, "By the way, what is your name?"

--------------------------------  
IV. Cale  
--------------------------------

When he was asked for his name, he knew he had to use a fake name. He had picked one out long ago. He looked at King Graham and said, "My name is Cale Silver. Thank you again for your help."

He watched as Graham raised his hands and said, "We are helping each other. Now I know you have had a trying time, so feel free to retire to quarters."

He smiled. "Thank you. Would it be too much to ask for maps and such of the kingdom, so I can start after I rest?"

He watched as the king nodded, and then saw Crispin start towards the door. He had recognized the wizard as he said, "Follow me, Cale. I'll show you to the room." As he followed, he remembered hearing that this particular wizard had started looking into the Black Cloak Society. As they walked, the wizard continued speaking. "There may be times when some odd names are mentioned. We are busy researching all the foes that King Graham and his family has encountered over the years. It seems that many of them are linked to a group called the Black Cloak Society."

He knew he had to feign ignorance, and gave the wizard a puzzled look. "I've never heard of them. I take it they are very evil." When he saw Crispin nod, he said, "I hope they don't come here."

He watched as Crispin stopped at a door, and pushed it open, saying, "Don't worry. That is part of why we are trying to find out about them. If they try something again, we plan to catch them. One of their members had ruined the land of Daventry for decades." He then saw Crispin motion to the door, and also saw Manannan slip into the room. "Here is your room. I hope you find it comfortable. I'll get someone to deliver the maps and such to you later."

He walked into the room and nodded. "Thank you. I think I will used this time to rest." He then closed the door, and waved his hand, causing the room to glow for a second. He then turned to the cat and said, "I take it you saw who else was here."

He watched the feline nod. "Indeed. I will have to be careful, since he will surely tell Graham about me. I take it you want me to keep an eye on the bandit."

He nodded and said, "Yes. But take this note with you." He then put a small parchment on the floor. He watched as Manannan picked it up with his teeth. "When the bandit finds Dahlia's home, follow him in, and drop the note on the table. By the time he does what it says, I'll be ready to bring back Dahlia."

He watched as the cat nodded, and then heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, and saw a man with a bunch of books and scrolls. As the man brought the stuff in, he saw the cat silently leave. He was thankful that the man could bearly see around the books, especially as the man said, "Crispin said to bring you all of Darek's notes and maps. I hope you can understand them." He then watched the man put them down and leave.

When the door closed, Shadrack smiled and said, "I will. In fact, they will be very helpful." He then pulled out the map of Daventry and began to study it. As he studied it, he picked up on a magical essensse that was in the map, and could tell that somewhere, there was a magical essence that was Dahlia's home and spirit. That would be the key to the first part of his master plan to ruin the royal family of Daventry.

--------------------------------  
Authors Notes:  
--------------------------------

I hope you enjoy this start to a King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver and Brutus, all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.


	2. Wickedly Sweet

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 1: Wickedly Sweet

--------------------------------  
I. Valanice  
--------------------------------

Queen Valanice of Daventry entered the throne room. She wore her special blue dress, the one which she wore when she first entered the land of Eldritch. Of course, her first visit there was very trying, since it was the time Rosella had apparenlty been abducted by a malevolent force. It had played out differently, as Rosella and herself ended up saving Eldritch, and Rosella was now engaged to the Prince of land, Edgar.

Even reflecting on that adventure, she remembered how Edgar was the same one that helped Rosella back in Tamir. Of course, she only could guess what the boy looked like before, since only Rosella had seen him. Knowing how well Edgar and her daughter got along, she wasn't surprised that her daughter was finally getting married. Well not married, she corrected herself, but engaged.

At least Rosella was in Eldritch right now, helping in the planning of the wedding. She knew Rosella would be upset that Darek had gotten ill. Darek was well loved by all the royal family. The man that replaced him until he recovered, Cale Silver, was working to do Darek's job. Of course, Cale was trying to understand all of the information that Darek had managed to gather. She also noticed that Cale had a copy of one of the Daventry maps that Darek had crudely drawn.

As she approached the throne, she heard the new historian ask, "Your Majesty, I still fail to see why the map of Daventry at the time you quested to become king is so small. Also, what happened to the house where you defeated the witch, Dahlia?"

She could see some unease in her husband's face as he said, "Those were very trying times for Daventy, Cale. My predecessor was nearing the end of his life, and he had asked me to reclaim the three lost treasures of Daventry. Dahlia had stole them years ago, and even placed a spell on King Edward. As the end of his life drew near, the spell would shrink the kingdom, causing it to disappear, and destroying all those trapped inside. During that time, if you tried to leave the kingdom, you were transported to the other side."

She noticed a look of amazement had crossed Cale's face. "Once the treasures were reclaimed, the spell had changed. Now the spell encircled Dahlia's home, preventing anyone from reaching the place. That is probably for the best, since we don't need anyone entering the place and becoming victim to any lingering dark magic." She had to nod in agreement when he said that. It was also at that time that her husband realized that she had entered the room. "Valanice, when did you arrive?"

She smiled at her husband and said, "Just a moment ago. I over heard you talking about Dahlia, and you are right about not wanting anyone to find her place. You were even lucky when you entered Hagatha's lair when you rescued me those years ago. In fact, I'm beginning to think that she knew Dahlia. She had cast a similar spell on Kolyma and that spell disappeared when you rescued me."

Valanice saw a look of deep thought on her husband's face. She had remembered hearing from her husband a few days ago that Dahlia had been a member of the Black Cloak Society. She then saw a smile cross his face as he said, "Well, we should be able to get some information. I see Connor is contacting us." She then glanced over at the magic mirror and saw the image of the young man who had saved the country from the evil of Lucreto.

--------------------------------  
II. Graham  
--------------------------------

King Graham was glad to see the face of the young hero that save Daventry. He got up from his throne and walked over to the mirror. "Hail Champion Eternal."

He smiled as the young champion said, "Hail Graham, King of Daventry. It has been a while since we last talked, Sire. I wish all I have to tell you was good news." When he heard that, Graham felt a feeling of dread start in him. Ever since the events which had turned many of them to stone, Graham had come to listen to any news that came from the Realm of the Sky, especially if it was from the Mask Of Eternity.

He looked at the young man, and said, "What has the Mask Of Eternity said, Connor."

He waited as a worried look crossed the young face. "I fear the Mask has predicted a serious threat. It has said there will be many dark days ahead of you. The Mask said only that, but I fear it is linked to the Society you mentioned. The Archons up here have been finding out alot of information about them."

Graham closed his eyes, and calmed himself down. He then looked at Connor and said, "What have they found out? Anything about the members of the Society." He saw Connor nod. "What did they find out?"

He watched as Connor let out a heavy sigh. "They have found out that the one who caused the problems up here was a member. He may have been given the task to turn only the humans to stone. He had hid his background well, since the members of the Black Cloak know many spells for disguising and changing their appearance."

That didn't set well with him. He didn't like the fact that the members of the Black Cloak could hide their identites. If they could do that, they might be able to infiltrate Daventry. He then heard his wife say, "Who else were members of the Black Cloak Society, Sir Connor?"

He watched as Connor straighted up and said, "Queen Valanice. I didn't realize you were there as well. The Archon have found out that Hagatha is a long time member. However, she is in hiding right now. Also, the evil fairy, Lolotte, was a member until your daughter destroyed her. It also appears that Malicia was also a member."

Graham then started to pace. "With most of those members dead, or incapacitated, the only ones we would have to worry about would be Hagatha, and Shadrack. Am I correct, Sir Connor?"

He didn't like it when Connor said, "I do not think so, Sire." He then looked back at Connor as the young man said, "Hagatha is in hiding, but some of the spells she knows prevents the Archons from finding her. Also, it appears that the spirits of the dead members seem to be waiting in the world. I took time to contact all of the beings in charge of the lands of Death, and none have reported the spirits of Dahlia or Lolotte. It could be that they are waiting for a dark spell to revive them."

He stopped pacing and thought about Connor's statement. If the spirits were waiting for such a thing, it would take a powerful wizard to cast it. He looked at the Champion Eternal. "I wonder if that is something that Shadrack would be able to do. Reviving and restoring his fallen Society members."

He watched as Connor thought about it. "He might be able to. The Archons have informed me that such a spell can only take place at the home of the individual. However, someone that powerful would leave some sort of magic trail while moving."

As Conner spoke, Graham became alarmed. The magic mirror was covering with an evil cloud. It was a sign that dark days were already upon them. He then remembered what had happen the last time the mirror clouded up. It had been the day that Alexander had been abducted. He heard Valanice gasp, and realized that she also knew the meaning of the clouding over. It also meant she remembered the last time it had happened.

--------------------------------  
III. Cale  
--------------------------------

Cale Silver looked on at the scene in front of him. He could see that both Graham and Valanice were worried about what had happened, but it was fortunate. If the mirror hadn't fogged up, it was possible that they might start to realize who he really was. For now, he had to keep up his guise.

He waited to speak until he was sure the panic levels had reached the right point. "Sire, what has happened, and why are you so worried?"

He watched as both King Graham and Queen Valanice looked at him in shock, but hers was more noticable. He then watched as King Graham regained his wits, and responded to his question. "I fear, Cale, that this is a sign of bad things for the Kingdom of Daventry. Many years ago, the mirror fogged up like this. It was at that time that our son, Alexander, was abducted. We were able to survive that hardship, but until he made his way back to us, the mirror was useless."

He nodded, keeping his own thoughts inside. That spell had been one of Mannanan's best spells. Of course, Mannanan also liked plans that took time to come to completion. Mannanan had even made it appear like he needed the King's son as a servent. Of course, he knew Mannanan used magic to maintain his home. It was all part of a plan to ruin the kingdom of Daventry. He then looked over at the King and said, "Sire, maybe we should continue the recording of history later. Do you mind if I return to my quarters?"

He watched as the King nodded and said, "That will be fine, Cale. I need to get Crispin. Maybe he can find a way to unfog the mirror. Valanice, try to send a letter to Alexander and to Rosella. I want to be sure they are safe."

As he left the room, he heard Valanice say, "I'll use the mirror that Arch-Duke Fifi gave me. I still don't think he's aware that I had borrowed it when I was searching for Rosella."

As he continued to his room, he thought about what Valanice had said. She had most likely stolen it during the search she had mentioned. It had to be when Malicia had been defeated. He remembered that the age regression device had been found. It was powerful magic, and it could even damage him. It wouldn't turn him into a baby like it had Malicia, but it would put a serious dent in his powers. He was still working on a spell to reverse the effects of the device. He was going to need it in the future for his plan to truely succeed.

When he finally reached his room, he quickly cast an invisibility spell on himself. He knew that the mirror fogging was a signal. He had made sure that Mannanan could still cast the spell, as well as a few others, even though his fellow Black Cloak member was a cat. What the signal ment was that the bandit they had encounter on their way to Daventry had found Dahlia's home. He now had to get the ingredients for the spell together. He knew were each ingredient was, but he also knew that the bandit would bring the last ingredient to them.

As he gathered the ingredients together, he wondered if after he resurrected Dahlia, what she would do to the bandit. His ressurection spell only required one body. He smiled when he thought that Dahlia would turn the bandit into one of her life sized cookies. Dahlia had always had a sweet tooth. Once he had all the stuff together, he looked out the room's window, and then cast a teleportation spell that would take him to the forest where Dahlia's house would be.

--------------------------------  
IV. Brutus  
--------------------------------

Brutus couldn't believe it. After all the time searching the woods, he had found the house of Dahlia. He couldn't remember why he had to find it, but he had found it. As he neared the house, he could tell that a sweet smell filled the air. He saw the reason for that when he got a better look at the house. The entire building was made out of sweets. He was surprised at how good it smelled. It was like the building was made yesterday, but he knew in his mind that the building had stood for over twenty years, unoccupied.

He also noticed the strange statues that were in the yard. They all looked like gingerbread likenesses of people. As he glanced over them, he got a feeling of dread from the scared and frightend looks on their faces. They might have actually been real people before Dahlia turned them into this.

He worked past that dread feeling, and entered the front door. As he looked around, he was stunned that the place was spotless. It looked like someone was still living here, but he knew that wasn't the case. He walked over to the far wall, and shuddered at the appearence of a cell in the room. It wasn't something he wanted to see, since he was a bandit. He had always feared being put in one of those for an extended time.

He then noticed a lone bedroom. He walked into it, and looked around. He was surprised to see a portrait of King Edward, the king before King Graham. He wondered who the woman was next to him, and then realized what it meant. Dahlia had posed to be a woman that Edward loved. He was only a child when Graham became king. Prior to that, the kingdom had entered into very dark times. He then started to wonder why he even searched for this place to begin with.

When he stepped out of tbe bedroom, he froze. Sitting on the table in the main room was the same cat he had seen with the cloaked man he encountered earlier. As he looked at the cat, he wondered how it had followed him. He didn't notice the creature before. Was it magical like this location?

He soon got an answer as the cat said, "Congratulations on finding Dahlia's home. Shadrack will be pleased with you. He will be on his way now, and you have another task to preform. You need to bring a chaste maiden here. When you do that, you will be rewarded."

Brutus wanted to say to the feline that he didn't like kidnapping, but something in him said it would be alright. He just nodded and said, "I'll do it." He then headed out of the house, and towards the town.

As he walked, he wondered why he was doing these things. He had never before wanted to find the witch's house. He didn't even want to kidnap a maiden. People usually frowned on that action. To be honest with himself, he never before wanted to do anything like this. And who was Shadrack? Was that the man who he encountered before he felt these urges to find these things. He couldn't even remember not wanting to do these things. He then felt that the sooner he finished these tasks, then things would be right again. He then walked faster to get to town.

--------------------------------  
V. Anne  
--------------------------------

Anne was standing outside the pub, talking with some of the other ladies in the town of Daventry. Many had gone to the fountain outside the pub to get some water for use later in the day. She had gone their to talk with her friend, Sarah. Ever since Sarah's boyfriend, Connor, became the Champion Eternal, her friend was a celebrity. However that wasn't the big gossip today. Everyone seemed to be talking about a wedding. She hadn't who was getting married, but she was curious. "Excuse me, but who is getting married? I didn't hear who you said was getting married."

She felt embarassed when all the ladies looked at her in shock. "You didn't know. Princess Rosella is going to be getting married. She's in the Kingdom of Eldritch now."

She was shocked at this news. She looked over at her friend, who was now a welcome person at the castle, and said, "Sarah, is this true? Rosella is getting married?"

She watched as her friend nodded. "I said long ago that she was courting Edgar from Eldritch. Marriage was only bound to happen. I'm also sure it will be a lovely wedding." She then saw a happy look cross Sarah's face. "I hope that at some point, Conner and I can get married."

She heard all the ladies giggle at that, but she decided to be quiet. Most of the other ladies in town had a man in their life. She was the only one in the group without a man. She left the fountain area, and started to head up the road to the home her parents lived in.

As she walked, she started to wish that fate would send her a handsome man to take her away from being alone in the world. She needed to get away from her life. She needed someone to spend it with.

It was at that time, that she noticed a figure appearing out of the woods. As she saw him, she felt like she was dreaming. He was a tall handsome stranger, and something about him made her want to go to him. As she approached him, she saw a startled look cross his face. Even as he appeared surprised, he looked handsome.

When she was close enough, she smiled at him and said, "What brings you here, stranger?"

She wasn't surprised when he said, "I came to seek a young maiden. It is very important that I find her soon."

She could tell he must be on an important quest. Maybe he was seeking a maiden for a neighboring prince. It was the very thing she dreamed of. She looked back down the lane to the fountain, but could not see it. She then turned to face the man and said, "Could I be the young maiden you seek?" When he nodded, she just said, "I'll go with you. Just let me tell my family."

She was stunned when he grabbed her arm and said, "There is no time. This is very urgent. We must go now." As she looked in his eyes, she could tell he was serious about his request. She nodded again, and followed him. As they entered the forest, she started to wonder if she was making the right choice. As they moved, she relaxed, because it didn't seem he meant her any harm. She even felt relaxed about it. It was as if some magical force was calming her. She continued to follow the man, and then told herself that when they got to where they were going, she would have to notify her family. She didn't want them to panic for long.

--------------------------------  
Authors Notes:  
--------------------------------

I hope you enjoy this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, and Anne, all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.


	3. Dark Sacrifice

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 2: Dark Sacrifice

--------------------------------  
I. Anne  
--------------------------------

Anne couldn't believe where the handsome stranger was taking her. The longer they walked, the deeper in the woods they had gotten. Not many people dared to venture this far in the forest. The reason for this was that no one had forgotten the days when monsters had roamed the woods. She had heard stories about some of the creatures in the woods. Her father had even told her about some of those creatures.

The first had been an ogre, that her father had seen years ago. There had been rumors that the creature had clubbed many people who had entered the woods to death. Of course that was many years ago, and no one had mentioned seeing it since then.

Then there was a thieving dwarf. He had disappeared after King Graham had become King, but her father had said that many people had lost stuff. It was odd for a dwarf to be a thief, since a majority of them worked underground, forging weapons and armor, or mining ore.

There even had been a sorceror roaming around the woods in the old days, paralyzing people so they would be easy prey for the wolf. Her father had said the wolf was magical and ate whole people. When she thought about this, she glanced at the stranger who was leading her. It calmed all her worries, because she knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

As they walked, she felt a tingling sensation overcome her, like she had walked through something. She looked around for a moment, to see what it had been, but saw nothing. She then glanced in the direction they were heading, and saw a house. She wondered why she didn't know about this place, and the saw it more clearly. It looked like it was made of gingerbread, and she started to feel scared. Another of her father's stories was having seen the house of the witch, Dahlia.

She wanted to turn around and head home. It wasn't safe to be here. She looked at the stranger, and said, "We can't go there. It's a place of evil. It isn't safe." She started to turn, scared that some essence of the witch was still around.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see it was the stranger. She looked right in his eyes, and she felt calm and relaxed again. "It's alright. It's safe." She suddenly felt relieved and followed him into the place.

As they entered, she looked around the place, seeing a huge cauldron in the fireplace, and cell farthest away from the door. She also noticed a black cat looking straight at her, but it didn't scare her. She started feeling like she needed to be here. It was then she saw the man in a dark cloak standing there. He appeared young, but held himself like he had been around for years.

She then saw his eyes, and couldn't help but think that anything he asked, she would do. The eyes made her want to obey whatever he said, and before he even said anything, she looked at him and said, "What do you need me to do, Master." It seemed the right thing to say, because she knew this was why she was here at this time.

--------------------------------  
II. Brutus  
--------------------------------

Brutus watched as the girl he had brought to the house of Dahlia, spoke to the cloaked man. As he watched, he remembered that he had seen the man before, back when the man had entered Daventry. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he didn't care. He had remembered mention of a reward for completing the task. He was first worried but what he did wasn't kidnapping. The girl had followed him willingly. He then watched, puzzled by the girl's words when she had spoken. The cloaked man, however, smiled at her words and said to her, "Go into the next room, and lie on the bed in there. You look a bit tired, and when you arise, you'll feel like a brand new person."

He watched in awe as the girl walked into the next room. He started to wonder if the dark cloaked man had something up his sleeve. Again, he remembered the reward and the thoughts left his mind as he said, "I've done what you ask. I was told their was a reward."

He then watched as a black cat jumped onto the table. He remembered the cat had said something before, and wasn't surprised when it said, "I told him that you would give him a reward, Master Shadrack. I'm sure you have a perfect one in mind."

He started to feel unnerved as the man smiled. It was a smile that radiated evil. He then watched as the man held out a stick, and saw it glow. "Of course. He will receive a reward for helping his master, Shadrack."

He then felt his body start to walk toward the cage in the back of the room. As he moved, he also saw the cage open. He wanted to stop himself from moving, but couldn't. It was a nightmare. He couldn't be moving towards the cage.

It got worse as he realized he was nearing the table, and a small cauldron was on the table. He also saw the cloaked man nearing the table with a knife in the hand not holding the stick. As he passed the cauldron, he felt the knife cut him. He yelled in pain as his body then moved quickly towards the cage.

When he finally reached the cage, he grabbed his arm with his hand. He wanted to stop the bleeding. He then spun around, just in time to see the cage close. He looked out, and started to wonder what all had happened. It was like he had been asleep the past few days.

He then looked at the man again, and he remembered. He had tried to rob the man when he entered Daventry. He looked around, and realized how dangerous the situation was. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was sure it wasn't good. "What is going on here? How did I get here?"

He watched as the man continued putting stuff in the cauldron, which included blood dripping off a knife. He then remembered that his arm was bleeding. As he looked at it, he heard the cloaked man speak. "I must thank you again for helping me find Dahlia's home. My associate said that the note had gotten ruined, which was why he had to tell you what to do." As he heard those words, he looked up, and saw the cat looking at him, almost grinning.

He then felt fear as he realized where he was. This was the home of the witch Dahlia. The cloaked man then said, "Almost a quarter of a century ago, Graham destroyed her by pushing her into that cauldron in the fireplace. She was a friend of mine, and a member of the Black Cloak Society. This spell, which requires blood, and a chaste vessel to contain her spirit, will bring her back. Once she is back, I'll let her reward you." He then watched as the man continued what he was doing. Brutus then stepped away from the bars, realizing the dire situation he was in. He then closed his eyes, and began to pray.

--------------------------------  
III. Shadrack  
--------------------------------

Shadrack continued working on the spell. As he continued chanting, he notice that the sky was darkening outside. It was part of the spell to revive Dahlia. He continued holding the knife over the cauldron. It was a spell he had used once before, to revive another member of the Black Cloak Society. However, back then, he had done to revive a traitor to the group. He needed to be sure all the man's secrets had been revealed, and make sure the spirit couldn't divulge information.

Now, he just waited for the lightning to revive Dahlia. He realized that the bandit had gone quiet, but that didn't bother him. Once Dahlia was revived, the bandit wouldn't be a problem. Of course, the bandit would deliver a message after she was revived. The fact that the bandit wouldn't be alive for it didn't bother him.

Soon, he heard thunder outside. It was a sign that the spell was almost complete. All he needed was the lightning. Of course, that was the risky part. Anyone who had cast this spell wrong had ended up dead when the lightning struck. If he wasn't as powerful as he was, he might be concerned, but he was Shadrack, and his dark powers had been around for many years.

That thought had gone through his mind as he saw the lightning strike come in through the chimney. As it appeared, it connected with the knife, and jumped down to the cauldron, while at the same time, went into the bedroom. He continued the spell, speaking its old words. It was almost in an instant when he heard the maiden scream.

It was the scream of one's soul being ripped out of them. That wasn't what the spell did, but it was a close approximation. The spell actually imprisoned the soul of the person inside them, and then the next soul took over, making the captive soul a part of it. If the spell wasn't reversed in a few hours, it would be irreversable.

Soon, the lightning stopped, and he turned to face the door to the bedroom chamber. There was smoke billowing out of the bedroom, and he smiled. He then heard the bandit who had become his pawn shout, "You've set the place on fire. We are going to burn."

He ignored the man's cries, but smiled when a figure came out of the smoke. It was the form of the maiden, but her skin now had a greenish hue to it. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Dahlia."

He was glad when the figure walked over to him, and gave him a sneer. "It took you long enough, Brother Shadrack. I've been floating in limbo for twenty-five years. If you had taken any longer, my spirit would have been in one of the Realms of the Dead."

He smiled and said, "I wasn't fully aware of what had happened to you. Besides, many of our most powerful members have either been stopped or ceased having a body. Now, I need your help to bring down the ones who stopped them."

He smiled when Dahlia laughed. "I like that. I would love the chance to do to Graham what he did to me. However, I need to get back into the swing of things, and get used to this new body." He then watched as tore at her dress, lowering the collar of the dress she was wearing. She then looked over at the cage. "Who's the man?"

Shadrack smiled. "He helped restore you. I'm sure you have a fitting reward for him. I need to return to my cover, so I'll leave you to the task." He then turned towards the man and smiled. He knew what Dahlia would do. He then turned to Mannanan and said, "Make sure she sends the first cookie to the town of Daventy. I'm sure they will love to see that Dahlia is back." He then left the place, and headed back for the castle. He wanted to be back for when the cookie arrived, as well as the other dark forces from the time of Dahlia's defeat.

--------------------------------  
IV. Geoffrey  
--------------------------------

Geoffory walked through the town of Daventry. It was part of his usually routine as one of the kingdom's guards. Every day, he walked through the town and kept an eye out from criminals. Most days were uneventful, but something told him today would be different. If something happened, he hoped it would be something small, especially with the dark clouds appearing over the forest.

When he glanced at them, he felt a feeling of dread enter into him. The way the clouds had suddenly appeared didn't set well with him, as well as the fact that the clouds appeared over the forest. It was known to almost everyone in Daventry that the forest had hidden in it the house of Dahlia. He had been a little boy when she had finally been defeated, but the stories of her followers still worried him.

He was brought out of those thoughts when he heard one of the villages call him. He turned to see it had been Meridith Clark, who had befriended on his rounds. "Good day, Meridith. What is wrong that you look so upset?"

She gave him a worried look before she finally said, "My daughter, Anne, hasn't come home yet. With that storm that has appeared, I'm getting worried. I fear something might happened to her." He could see tears starting to come down her face as she said, "Please, find her."

He put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take a look around, and see if I can find her. She's probably talking with one of her friends." He then started to walk around town, keeping an eye out for the lost girl. He glanced over at the storm, and wondered how it had come on so suddenly. He also noted that it seemed to be right over the deep forest. Graham had forbidden anyone from going into the deep forest, since that was apparently were Dahlia's home was.

As he continued his rounds, he neared the part of town that was right near the forest. He had seen a group of people all standing around something, talking. He felt hope that the missing girl was in the group of people. However, something about the scene also put him on alert.

He walked over to the group. "Step aside. The guard is here. If Anne is here, you should head home." As he made his way through the group, he gently nudged people aside. When he finally reached what they were looking at, he froze.

It looked like a giant cookie, but that wasn't what made him stop. It was the fact that it looked like a man he knew that struck him. He then heard another person say, "It looks like Brutus, but he hasn't been around in days."

He quickly neared the cookie, and said, "Everyone, back to your homes." He then shouted to a fellow guard who was coming over. "James, bring a cart. We need to get this to the castle." He watched the other guard nod, and then head back towards the guard post. He then looked at the cookie, and saw a sheet of paper on it. As he looked at it, he felt his blood run cold. "King Graham is not going to like this." He then prepared to take the cookie to Castle Daventry.

--------------------------------  
V. Chrispin  
--------------------------------

Chrispin entered the throne room after he had noticed the clouds over the forest. Their sudden appearance struck him as a dark sign. Evil magic was at work. He had gotten there just to see Graham and Valanice talking, most likely about the upcoming wedding of Rosella. As he neared them, he saw Graham look at him. "Chrispin, we could use your opinion on something. We were just trying to figure out what to give Rosella for her wedding."

Chrispin shook his head and said, "I wish we could devote more time to that, but I feel something is up. Dark clouds have appeared over the forest, and I feel that something evil is coming."

He watch as both Graham and Valanice look scared. Valanice then said, "Don't say that someone threatens our daughter's wedding? That would be a disaster not only for Daventy, but for Eldrich as well."

He was about to say that he wasn't sure, when he heard Cale Silver, the new historian run in. "Sire, Sire. I've just seen something odd being brought in by the guards. I don't know how to describe it."

He saw Graham get off of his throne. "What was it? A creature they had captured. Some sort of odd item." He could tell by Graham's tone that the King was visibly worried. He wondered if the fact that the dark clouds were over the forest meant somthing to the king.

It was then that the door at the far end of the hall opened, and two guards carried in something. As they neared, the one guard said, "Sire, I found this in the town at the edge of the forest. It's a giant cookie, which looks like one of the townsmen. It came with a note."

He watched as Graham froze at the sight, and then said, "What did the note say?"

The guard held up a paper. "Graham of Daventy. I have returned, thanks to my fellow Black Cloak brother, Shadrack. Soon, my minions will return, and all your kingdom will end up wiped out. Dahlia of the Black Cloak Society." He then watched as the guard rolled up the letter. "Also, Sire, a young girl by the name of Anne Clark disappeared earlier."

Chrispin turned towards Graham, and saw a look of dread crossing the monarch's face. He could understand why. The leader of the Black Cloak Society had gotten into Daventry, and had revived the witch that had terrorized the kingdom of Daventry long ago.

Finally, the King said, "Round up all the knights, and start searching the forest. We need to find Dahlia's home. We need to find her before the dark creatures start appearing. She may even have this girl in her clutches. If we are lucky, we can save her from the same fate as the man who is now a cookie."

Crispin watched as the guards nodded, and left the room, leaving the cookie behind. He looked at the King and Queen and said, "I'll start scrying for Shadrack, and looking for a spell to stop Dahlia. I don't think it would be wise to use the same trick on her as last time." He then left the throne room, wanting to find the cause of the problem. As he passed the one window in the hall, he glanced out at the forest, and froze. Even though his eyes were old, he could see a figure on a broomstick rising out of the forest, under the clouds. As he continued to gaze, he could tell that the figure on the broomstick was young, and he realized what might have happened to the girl. He now planned to include in his search a spell to free the girl from her fate.

--------------------------------  
Authors Notes:  
--------------------------------

I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, and Geoffrey, all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Chrispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.

And now, to those who have left reviews.

charm3power - Yes Abdul will return, he may even be mentioned in a few chapters before he is pulled in to the story. However, right now, it is Dahlia's time to shine.

KatyaChekov - Yes, Katya, it's another cliffhanger. As for Anne, her fate is still in the balance, but if she dies, her spirit will show up later.

Now, tell your friends about this story. It's not over by a long shot.


	4. A Forest Darkens

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 3: The Forest Darkens

--------------------------------  
I. Geoffrey  
--------------------------------

Geoffory felt uneasy as he walked through the forest. He knew he shouldn't feel uneasy, since he was with one of the finest knights in the realm. But given the reason they were in the forest, there was good reason to be nervous. Little more than a week ago, the witch Dahlia had returned to existence.

He knew a deal about the history of Daventy, and Dahlia had been the source of the years of darkness that had consumed the kingdom before King Graham had defeated her. However, in all the tales he had heard, Dahlia had been destroyed when Graham shoved her into her cauldron. It had been a gruesome fate, but given what she was capable of, it was the safest way to be rid of her.

Now, however, she was back. There had to be some dark magic involved, and King Graham had warned them all about it. He had even asked him to be part of the group that hunted the forest for Dahlia because he had found the cookie that had been Brutus. Graham had also insisted that they travel in pairs, and he was with Sir Robert.

Sir Robert was one of the best knights in Daventry, but he had never gone up against a witch. He had slain a few foul creatures, but nothing in the magnitude of a witch like Dahlia, and Geoffrey knew it. Just seeing what Dahlia had done to Brutus was enough to unnerve him. All the times he had spoken with Brutus, he never knew everything about him, but something told him that he had been a fair man. He had never been mean to any of the townsfolk, and he lived like every other average person in Daventry.

Geoffrey's thoughts had been cut short when he heard Sir Robert say, "I must say, that fellow that had been turned into a cookie looked like a bandit we had been hearing about. Maybe that hag did us a service by turning him into a cookie."

He was appalled by what the knight said. It sounded like the knight condoned what the witch had done, but claiming Brutus was some sort of hoodlum. That couldn't be the case, since King Graham frowned upon those acts. Graham had started to imprison any bandits, especially after the incident with the wizard Mordrak. The story had been that some vagabonds didn't recognize the king, and decided to capture him. If it hadn't been for someone King Graham had helped, he would have remained captured.

Geoffrey then looked at the knight, Sir Robert and said, "Sir Robert, I can't believe you would think that. I knew that man, and he could never have been a bandit. He was always helpful to others."

He heard the knight laugh at that remark. "You mean he helped himself to others. Many people who were visiting Daventry reported to the King about a bandit just outside the borders."

He wanted to reply to that remark, but didn't when a loud snap came from the darkness of the woods. He froze, and held his sword ready. "I think we can continue this later. I just heard something."

He saw the knight draw his sword. "So did I. Me thinks that something is not to far a head of us." As the knight stood ready with him, Geoffrey started to wonder if some of the other creatures had returned with the witch.

He got his answer when two eyes appeared, accompanied with a growl. Soon, the forest ahead of him erupted in a huge wolf. He was sure no normal wolf could be that large, and something told him the sword would be useless. He turned and ran. As he ran, he glanced to where Sir Robert had been, and seen that the knight had run as well.

He kept running, not daring to look back; fearing if he did, the wolf would kill him. He didn't stop running until he ran into something. He has been so focused on getting away from the wolf, he didn't see the man in star covered robes until he ran into him. As he recovered from the sudden stop, he suddenly remembered another of the beings that roamed the woods, according to the stories. A sorcerer who loved to freeze anyone in place.

Before he could run again, the sorcerer raised his wand, and cast a spell at him. He couldn't hear any words, but it didn't matter. He tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't respond. He then glanced at the sorcerer, who just smiled at him, and started walking away. In that brief moment, he could have sworn the eyes looked like the wolf's eyes, almost as if they were one in the same. However, he realized that wasn't the case, as he yelled in pain. The wolf jumped him from behind and bit into his head.

--------------------------------  
II. Sir Robert  
--------------------------------

Sir Robert ran, slightly ashamed that he abandoned the guardsman. However, he had heard King Graham talk about the creature whenever he retold the tale of how he gained the throne. At that time, Graham had run, and had found out the wolf couldn't leave a certain area of the forest.

Sir Robert was hoping that was the case as well. To be honest, he felt he couldn't hurt the wolf with his sword alone. He almost felt his blood run cold when he heard a man yell in pain. There was only one thing that it could have been. The guardsman, Geoffrey, had been caught by the wolf.

He wanted to stop for a moment, and observe a moment, knowing the guard was dead. However, this wasn't the time, nor the place. He had to find the home of Dahlia, the witch that had returned. However, because of his mad dash to get away from the wolf, he lost track of where he was in the forest.

He finally stopped moving and looked around for a moment. He realized that the wolf was now preoccupied. However, that also meant that the guardsman was being devouered by the wolf. Sir Robert felt awful about what he had done. He should have taken the attack. That was what a knight should have done. His actions had been disgraceful.

Finally, his eyes found something to take his mind off his actions. It was a house, and from what he could tell, it was made entirely out of gingerbread. It had to be the magical home of Dahlia. This could be a change in what had happened. It would make his actions less disgraceful.

He quietly made his way toward the witch's home, which was very tricky, given his armor. The closer he got, Sir Robert felt his heartbeat quicken. At one point, he even feared it might give him away. His fears were calmed when he neared the window of the magical house, and heard the witch uttering a chant.

He glanced in the window, and saw the witch standing over a cauldron. As she stood there, he looked at her, and noticed her body appeared that of a young girl. He remembered hearing that a girl had gone missing, and realized that the girl was now the witch. Her skin even had a greenish tint to it. However, he couldn't make out what she was chanting.

At this point, he knew what he had to do. He had to leave and report back to King Graham. He started to back away from the witch's house, and then turned to make sure he could see when he was going. He was sure he would get away, until he heard an evil female voice say, "I thought I heard someone nibbling on my house."

A slight wave a fear overcame him as he turned to see the witch standing at the door. He quickly started to run, and just as he felt he reached the gate, he ran into something. He turned to see a man in star covered robes. Before he could even react, he saw the man raise a wand, and in his heart he knew that something bad was about to happen.

He went to reach for his sword, but soon there was a flash from the wand, and he couldn't move. He suddenly recalled the stories, and started to worry. He was close to the witch's house, and she could easily grab him. He wondered if she was starting to advance, and then realized that the sorcerer walked past him.

As the man walked by, he looked past where the man had been, and realized why no one seemed to take an interest in him. A large green skinned individual was starting to come towards him. The individual carried a huge club, almost twice the size of the sword Sir Robert had. It was then he realized that his life was soon over.

--------------------------------  
III. Dahlia  
--------------------------------

Dahlia watched as her minions arrived. It was good for her that the sorcerer had been the first to arrive. It saved her some time in handling the knight that was standing outside her window. The summoning spell to call all her minions to her had taken alot out of her, especially since she had to summon all of them together. The fact that the last time she had performed the spell was decades ago, and in another lifetime, only made it harder to preform the spell.

When the ogre walked into view, she wished she could see the look on the knight's face. She was sure it was a look of pure terror. An ogre like hers had not been seen in Daventry for over twenty years. As it neared her cottage, it lifted up the huge club and swung it right at the knight. It hit its mark with a loud moist crack, as the head of the knight exploded, armor and all.

After that, the ogre entered her yard, and stood next to the sorceror. That only left one more of her minions to arrive. Once they arrived, she could give them their orders. As she waited, Dahlia wondered how many of her larger minions she would be able to recall. The easiest would be the giant. He was easily drawn to the land in the clouds, and from her first flight, she could tell not many people had managed to live there.

She then glanced over at her fence, and saw the forest erupt in an explosion of foliage and brown fur. From that eruption came the wolf, her last minion, and from the blood around it's lips, she could tell it had taken care of a hapless individual. As the wolf finally stopped and sat next to the ogre, it licked its chops, and she wondered if the victim had been another knight.

When all of her minions looked at her, she paid attention to their eyes. None of them had pupils, and were all red. That told her the spell still worked, even after all these years. She looked at all of them, glad that they could not question her about her new appearance. "It has been years since I called you, but your tasks are the same as last time." In fact, she would have summoned them sooner, but she had to first enchant the whole forest first.

She looked at the wolf and said, "I want you to patrol the area around the cottage. If any of King Graham's men get near here, you are to devour them." She saw the wolf's ears perk up at the command, which she could tell was a sign it was happy with the command.

She turned to the ogre, and watched as it stared at her. When she had cast the spell to summon the creatures, it gave them a general form, but no gender. They didn't even have brains to do anything complex. "I want you to patrol just inside the edge of the forest. Smash the heads of any who dare try to get into the forest."

Once the ogre nodded, she glanced at the sorcerer. "I want you to patrol the forest, and freeze any who manage to avoid the wolf and the ogre. Once frozen, they will be easy prey. Now all of you do your tasks."

She watched as all of the creatures nodded and left her yard. When they were out of the yard, and back into the forest, she returned to her cottege and headed to the cauldron. She stopped for a moment at the table, and looked at the cat sitting there. It was her fellow member of the Black Cloak Society, Manannan.

She snapped her fingers, and a parchment appeared, with a ready made note on it. She handed it over to the cat and said, "Make sure Shadrack gets it, Manannan. Once the giant and dragon arrive, I'll be waiting for the signal to capture Graham's wife."

The cat nodded, and then replied. "If things go right, this will take care of only two of the members of the Royal Family." She nodded and the black cat took the note in his mouth and bounded out the front door.

When the cat was gone, she walked over to the Cauldron, and looked into it. After muttering a spell, the images of the giant and dragon appeared in it. She looked at each, and they both had the pupil-less eyes that marked those she summoned. It would take her time to summon the creatures, but she would be successful in bringing them forth.

--------------------------------  
IV. Cale  
--------------------------------

Cale Silver sat in his room, going over the notes he had made. The notes weren't the ones he had taken in his task as historian. These notes were about his plans to destroy the royal family of Daventry. The first part of that plan was almost halfway complete. All that was needed for it to be complete was to lure Graham to Dahlia's home.

With the right bait, he would be easily lured to the cottage. He had in mind the right bait to use, but the timing needed to be right. He needed to know that everything was ready for the next phase of the plan. That meant contracting Hagatha, the member of the Society that was in Kolyma, Valanice's home country.

He walked over to a small table that was recessed away from sight in the room, and waved his hand over a crystal ball. Almost instantly, the ball clouded up, which told him that it was seeking out the very person he was looking for. Almost seconds later, he saw the ugly face of Hagatha fill the ball. He watched a slight look of shock cross her face, until she finally regained herself and said, "Lord Shadrack. I hope you are well. How is your plan coming along?"

He smiled and said, "Very well, Sister. Phase one of my plan is already underway. It won't be long until we can impliment Phase two. I trust you have been making sure to find a suitable bait." He let the words linger in the air, hoping that Hagatha would remember that he had ordered her to capture Valanice years ago. Of course, back then, the reasons were different. Back then, he had intended to marry Valanice, and take control of Kolyma.

He almost lost his train of thought when he heard her say, "I have picked on out. It appears shortly after Valanice got married to Graham, her parents gave birth to a sister for her. Princess Yvette of Kolyma is soon going to be picking a husband. I intend to limit her choice to you."

Cale let the words sink in. Part of the reason he wanted Valanice back then was the fact that any child she would have would be magically inclined. The ruling family of Kolyma had wizards and witches in past generations. It had been a shame that all of them weren't members of the Black Cloak Society. Now he was being presented with a chance to do his original plan again. "Make it so then. I will contact you when it's time to put phase two into motion."

He waved his hand and the image disappeared. That had been news that he was surprised to hear. However, now he had to find out what was happening with Phase one. As he turned, he was facing Manannan. It had almost been a fortnight since he last saw him. The feline wizard just looked at him before dropping the note. "Dahlia will be soon ready to move on to the next part of her plan. Once the Giant and Dragon arrive, she will be ready to capture Valanice."

He nodded and said, "The capture will wait for a few days. We need for people to feel very afraid before the Queen is abducted. I will still let her know when the time comes. Tell her that while I continue my charade." He watched as the cat nodded and then bounded out of the room.

Once Manannan was gone, he quickly regained his composure. He needed to look relaxed for when he reached the throne room. It was easier to look appauld when you were relaxed. He then left his quarters, and headed in the direction of the throne room. He wondered how Graham would react to the return of Dahlia's minions.

His thoughts were cut short, when he reached the throne room. This was due to the sight he saw. Graham and Valanice were talking with Alexander, their son. He had somehow contacted them using the Magic Mirror. That meant that somehow, the King of the Green Isles had found a way to cut through his dark magic. He needed to find a way to fix the situation quick.

--------------------------------  
V. Valanice  
--------------------------------

Queen Valanice was overjoyed to see her son, even if it was just by way of the magic mirror. When Graham had sent Chrispin to find her, she couldn't believe the reason at first. However, she did remember that Alexander had the help of a good djinn. As they stood there, she heard Alexander say, "Father, Mother, Shamir said that he sensed some dark magic in Daventry. Is he right?"

She watched as Graham nodded. "I fear the djinn is correct. The witch Dahlia has returned. It also appears that Shadrack is linked to it." She noticed a look of concern cross Alexander's face. "Son, have you found out anything more about the Black Cloak Society?"

She then watched as he nodded. "Yes we have. Our prisoner, Abdul Alhazred, has told us that Shadrack is the head of the Society, and has been for many years." She noticed as her husband paled at that remark.

She looked at her son, with concern in her eyes. "What else can you tell us, Alexander?"

She was stunned at his next words. "Well, from what we were able to find out, all the people we have crossed paths with have been members. Mannanan, Mordrak, Dahlia, and Hagatha are all high members. They all had subordinates, but not as powerful as they are. Our prisoner even said that some of them know how to cheat death."

Valanice remained lost in thought for a moment after hearing that. When Graham had found her, she had been abducted from her home by Hagatha. Even at that time, she had been ancient. She hated to think what spells the evil witch had used to cheat death. She also started to wonder if the old hag was still alive.

Before she could voice the question, she heard her husband ask the very question. "Do we have any clue on which of those members are still alive, and who are dead?"

She watched as her son shook his head. "I fear that it's not so easy. I had spoke with the Oracle of the Sacred Mountain, and she told me that some are still alive, but those that aren't, are not truly dead. They will only be dead when their spirits reach the realm of the dead."

She noticed Graham had nodded at those words. "I know. Connor reported that. I was hoping you could shed some light on the matter. You have been the only member of our family to venture into the realm of the dead." She shivered when she remembered Alexander's recount of that trial, all to find Cassima's parents.

Alexander then smiled at them, and that made Valanice feel better. "I had a feeling that was why you had brought it up, Father. I have been asking the Druids and the Oracle to try to form lines of communication with them. If things go right, I will be able to answer better any questions about those high members of the ..."

Valanice felt panic starting when the mirror went black again. No image could be seen on it. She felt almost the same dispair when her son was kidnapped long ago. "Not again. What happened?"

Graham shook his head. "It appears that our foe has closed off the magic of the mirror again. It appears that Shadrack is attacking Daventry." She then noticed Graham looking at the side door of the throne room, and turned to see where he was looking. The new historian, Cale Silver was standing there. "How long ago did you enter, Cale?"

She watched as Cale bowed. "I just arrived, Sire. I was just thinking, it's odd that you both stare at the non-working mirror."

She sensed Graham relaxing at the words. She then smiled. "For a brief moment, it was working. Our son, King Alexander of the Green Isles, had managed to contact us." She noticed that Cale nodded in understanding. "What brings you to us, Cale?"

She watched as he approached, and something made her wonder about the new historian. It wasn't long after his arrival that the mirror went dark, but she didn't think he was the evil Shadrack. "Forgive me, but I was wondering if I could ask about the first time Dahlia was encountered. Was it by King Graham?"

She saw her husband was about to answer, but a load roar cut him off. She also noticed a look of surprise on Cale's eyes. Before anyone could say anything, she heard a guard run into the throne room, shouting words no one wanted to hear. "Your magesties. A dragon has appeared in the air."

Almost instantly, she heard Graham shout, "Get the people from the town to the castle. We need to keep them safe. Hurry before there are any deaths." She watched as very one left the room. She quickly followed, and headed for the nearest window. Just as she reached the window, she froze. There was indeed a dragon flying in the air. She feared that it meant that Dahlia's power was growing.

--------------------------------  
Authors Notes:  
--------------------------------

I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, and Sir Robert all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Chrispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.

And now, to those who have left reviews.

KatyaChekov - Ages have passed again, and the next chapter is up. I hope this chapter catches you by surprise.

Now, tell your friends about this story. The first villian attack is about to begin Phase 2.


	5. Bewitching The Throne

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 4: Bewitching The Throne

--------------------------------  
I. Alexander  
--------------------------------

King Alexander of the Green Isles paced the throne room of his castle. The sudden cut off from his parents had worried him, even after it took all the time to get a hold of them. There was a very dark magic surrounding his homeland of Daventry; and what made it worse was who might be involved. The way it looked, the head of the Dark Cloak Society was behind this attack. It was as if all of the evil was targeting them. He finally sat back down in his throne, and went over what it meant in his head.

Shamir Shamazel, the djinn he freed from the servitude of Abdul Alhazred, looked at him, and Alexander could see concern in the djinn's face. He looked up at the djinn, just as Shamir spoke. "Things are very bad, if that dark magic stopped my spell."

Alexander just nodded. "They are indeed. It seems the very head of the Dark Cloak Society is beginning his strike. He has somehow resurrected the evil witch my father defeated." A gasp from Shamir made Alexander worry more about the whole situation. "Shamir, what would it take to do that?"

He watched as the djinn looked around the room for a moment, before finally speaking. In his voice, he could hear fear. "Very dark magic. Such magic costs lives to preform. Someone would also have to be very old to know it." Those words made Alexander worry even more. Ever since he realized he had been abducted, and then later discovered how Manannan, Mordrak, and Abdul were all linked, he feared that there were more dark wizards that would attempt something. He didn't think the leader of the group would attempt an attack. Now, that attack had come; and it was on his family back in Daventry.

His worries were broken for a moment, when Saladin, the captain of the guard, entered the room. In the mystical kingdom of the Green Isles, Saladin wasn't an unusual sight with his canine appearance. Alexander looked up at the guard. "Saladin, have you found out anything more from Abdul?"

The gruff voice of the guard fit with the news that he told. "Not much, Sire. We still don't know all the members, but we have learned something about the members that have been defeated. Abdul, as well as Lucerto, were on one of the lowest levels of the inner circle. Apparently members without magical powers of their own don't get far in the inner circle. Hagatha, Mordack and Lolotte, whom your sister defeated, are a level above Abdul. Just above them were Manannan, who had abducted you, Dahlia, the witch your father defeated, and Malicia. They basically are of advanced age, and had very destructive plans. Finally, all he'll tell us about the leader is that his name is Shadrack."

Alexander sighed, and then stood up. "So nothing new has been learned." That didn't need to be said, but he did learn something. Whomever Shadrack was, he was very powerful, and had the potential to be very dangerous. He had heard about what the other members of the Dark Cloak Society had pulled, and he knew that Shadrack must have something very dangerous planned. "Have we heard any word from either the Oracle or the Druids?"

Before Saladin could answer, another of the guards opened the door and shouted. "Princess Celeste of the Isle of the Sacred Mountain, to speak with His Royal Highness!" Both he and Saladin turned to face the winged princess. Her stance was the same when he first encountered her, but she had humbled after he had restored peace amongst the Green Isle.

She finally bowwed, and calmly said, "Your Highness, The Oracle has asked me to relay a message to you. She says that many dark clouds are on the horizon, and that many lives may be lost before they clear."

Alexander let the words sink in. The oracle had told him that when he was trying to help Cassima, that he would never leave the Green Isles. She had been right, even though her words could have had an omnious tone. Now, even though it wasn't the Oracle saying them, they held a dark meaning. "Thank you, Princess Celeste. I would like you to relay a message to your father. Tell King Azure that I wish to speak with him about something."

After the winged one left, he turned to Saladin and Shammir. "Get word to the leaders of the other Isles. They must be infomred that I might need one of them to watch over things here. I shall be heading to Daventry, once Shammir can get through the dark magic there." He watched as both left the room, Saladin through the door, and Shammir disappearing in a puff of smoke. He then hoped things would be fine until he got to Daventry.

--------------------------------  
II. Crispin  
--------------------------------

Crispin sat in his room, and toiled over a crystal ball. Ever since Derek's accident, a dark cloud seemed to hang over Daventry. Part of him even hoped that whenever Derek recovered would mean the end of the dark days. However, there was one thing that he worried about, and that was contacting the original historian. Derek's home was in Llwedor, and was the very house that Manannan lived in. If dark magic was behind all the things happening now, then maybe trying to contact the house won't be difficult.

His efforts were rewarded when the image of Derek's face appeared in the Crystal ball. Crispin smiled when he saw the middle aged face. "Derek, it is good to see you again. I hope you are recovering from what sent you there."

He watched as a weak smile crossed Derek's face. "I fear it may be a while until I'm able to return. I do thank you for letting Cedric stay with me. However, there are a few odd things happening in Llwedor."

Crispin suddenly felt worried. With the return of Dahlia, any news of something odd caused him to worry. He looked at the historian through the crystal ball, and asked, "What sort of odd things?"

He watched as Derek looked around, as if the man were being watched, and finally spoke. "It is the oddest thing, but the eye that Manannan had has gone dark. There have also been reports that more Gorgons have appeared in the desert."

Crispin felt his concern for Llwedor rising. He had thought only one Gorgon had existed in Llwedor, and that Alexander had turned it to stone. Word that there were more didn't set well. "I hope that is the only thing."

He was upset when Derek shook his head. "Cedric has said that he saw the bandits starting up their activities again in Port Bruce. They had been in the employment of Manannan, and never fully disbanded after his transformation. In fact, they had gotten several of his ingredients for him. Also, I think something is happening in his old lab. Shortly after Cedric and I arrived here, I heard a strange bubbling sound, as if he was brewing a potion, but that can't be possible."

Crispin repressed a shudder when he heard that. Wizards never dared enter another wizard's lair. It was an unspoken rule, and even evil wizards respected it. There were only two ways another person could enter a wizard. One was that they were nonmagical, as Alexander had been able to do when he did it. The other was if they had been given permission, which was entirely possible, since no one had seen Mannanan since Mordack's defeat.

He quickly stopped that train of thought, and looked at Derek. "Thank you for the info, my friend. Hopefully, you'll be able to return soon." He waved to Derek, and the image faded from the crystal ball.

Once the image was gone, Chrispin started to pace. All along, Graham had feared the Black Cloak Society would attack. Now, it appeared that it was happening, and it might be on more than Daventry. That made Crispin wonder if Shadrack had reached Daventry, or sent one of his minions. It could not be possible for the dark wizard to be two places at once. At least, that's what Crispin believed.

No matter what he believed, Crispin knew he had to inform Graham about what he had learned. He quickly left his room, and headed in the direction of the throne room. He just hoped he could figure out what was happening, before anything worse could happen.

--------------------------------  
III. Graham  
--------------------------------

King Graham paced the throne room of Castle Daventry. It was one of the few rooms he could do that right now. Much of the Castle had been crowded with most of Daventry's citizens. He first issued the order when the dragon had been sighted. Now, the order included the mountain area, since the Giant had returned to the land of the clouds. The Land of the Clouds was a mystical part of Daventry, where clouds surrounded a magical cliff. Once the Giant had left when Graham claimed the crown, many citizens started to attempt to set up homes there. Then, when the new dragon had shown up, people fled. Eventually, when Alexander returned, the area became inhabital again.

Now, the peace that had come about was gone again. It was replaced with panic, and fear. Was this what the Black Cloak Society wanted. For everyone in Daventy, or even the world, to be in turmoil. If that was the case, they seemed to be succeeding. However, he had to remain strong. At this time, his people needed him to be strong.

He stopped pacing when he heard the throne room door open. He turned to face whomever entered the room, and was relieved to see Crispin. However, there was a concerned look on Crispin's face that told him there was more to worry about than Daventry. He sat down in the throne, and sat back. "What have you found out?"

Crispin looked around for a moment before he spoke. "I have spoken with Derek. It appears bad things are not just happening in Daventry. Llwedor, where Manannan had Alexander, is starting to show signs that someone is starting things up again. All signs even point to Manannan returning."

Graham stood up in complete shock of the words. "That's not possible. I remember leaving him in a burlap sack in his brother's castle. Didn't you ever find that sack?"

He was stunned when Crispin nodded. "I did find it, still sealed, but when I opened it, it was empty. It felt like Mannanan might have been dead, however he wasn't even there. To be honest, I had thought he tried to escape using some sort of magic, and it failed. I tried once to even scry for him, but maybe his cat form prevents scrying."

Graham started to walk around the throne. The idea that Manannan was still around worried him. Appartently, just in cat form, he could still be a problem. When Graham rescued his family from Mordack, the cat had tried to stop him. However, something made him wonder. "Crispin, are you sure Manannan can't cast magic in cat form?"

The old wizard just shook his head. "I'm unsure, sire. All signs would point to him not being able to use magic, but someone else could be doing it for him." Graham took that info in, and realized that it was possible that Shadrack was doing things in Llewdor. If that was the case, then Shadrack might not be in Daventry. But if that was true, then how could all these things be happening. Unless Shadrack was so powerful, that he could work his magic over countless miles, there was no way he could be in both places at once.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open again. His first hope was that Valanice was entering the throne room. The more disaster struck, the more he worried about her. His worries didn't cease when he saw that it was Cale Silver, the new historian, entering. Graham looked over at the historian, figuring the historian might have had some questions about how all this tied into his original quest for the crown. Right now, with all going on, he couldn't talk about that. "Is there a reason you are here, Cale?"

He watched as the new historian only nodded. "Yes, sire. Queen Valanice wanted you to know that she is lying in her room." Hearing that, he wondered if this is another part of the Black Cloak Society's actions. Before he could ask why, Cale just sighed. "I think that the whole ordeal has taken a toll on her. She complained about a headache, and needed to lie down."

Graham nodded in understanding. The stress of the events were very overpowering. He even thought of joining her, but right now, he needed to be here. His people needed him to be strong. However, part of him still worried about Dahlia and Shadrack. He turned to one of the guards. "I want a guard posted outside the room. If my wife cries for help, they are to rush to her aid." The guard nodded and left the room. Graham felt relieved, and also apprehensive. He wondered if he was being paranoid about everything, but for some reason, he felt that it would be needed. Inwardly, however, he hoped he was wrong.

--------------------------------  
IV. Dahlia  
--------------------------------

Dahlia stood by her cauldron, and stirred it. She was working on a special spell, and in a few hours, it would be ready. It would be a special version of her standard spell for taking care of tresspassers. It was all part of the plan, and she was going to make sure she got rid of the King and Queen of Daventry. Daventry was already in shambles, and the death of the Royal Family would destroy it. Even better, it would help Shadrack's plans. For countless years, the Black Cloak Society had a master plan in effect. Until her defeat years ago, the only obsticle had been Daventry. Now she had the chance to undo all that Graham had done.

As she toiled over the cauldron, she heard the approach of footsteps. She stopped stirring the mixture, and turned to face the person who entered. Since she finally gotten used to the body the girl had, she decided to dress a bit younger. The look distracted some of the male trespassers long enough for her to capture them, or for one of her minions to do it. She wasn't surprised to see it was the Sorcerer. She glanced at him, and finally spoke. "What have you found out?"

The blank stare disguised the sharp mind behind them. "The giant is destroying the last of the homes in the cloud area. Some homes that were on the edge have been burned to the ground by the dragon. Lastly, Shadrack sent word that the time is right to snatch up the Queen."

Dahlia smiled when she heard that. "Good. The spell will soon be ready for her. I shall fetch her. I want you, the ogre, and the wolf to guard the house. Until the spell is complete, the place will need protection." She watched as the sorcerer nodded in understanding. It was good to have minions with no free will of their own.

She stepped outside, with her broom in hand, and quickly took to the air. In a few moments, she would be above the tree tops. Once that happened, she might been seen, and they would hide Valanice away. She quickly muttered an ancient spell. When she reached the tree tops, the sky began to darken. She gave a brief glance at the sun, and briefly saw a shadow being cast over it.

As the sky darkened, Dahlia flew towards Castle Daventry. She was used to being in darkness, since Graham killed her original body. During those long years, she was a shade, and lived in darkness. After the first year, she could see all details about anything in the dark. She could even see the detail of every room that had a window. However, she wasn't sure which window was the one Valanice was in.

As she hovered in the air for a moment, she looked over the windows again, and noticed movement. She smiled and neared the window. In a matter of moments, she would have the last part of her spell ready, and when it reaches completion, everyone in the castle, with the exception of Shadrack, would be turned into cookies. She started to cackle, and then flew straight at the window containing her prey.

--------------------------------  
V. Valanice  
--------------------------------

Queen Valanice laid quietly on the bed, and had her eyes closed. It was all part of her method of relaxing to ease the pain in her head. With the stress of everything happening, she was developing a headache. At least, that's what she hoped it was. It had developed shortly after she had been talking with Cale Silver about her homeland, Kolyma.

She started to focus on her homeland. She wondered how things have been. A few years ago, long after Graham rescued her, she had received word that her parents were dead. That meant that her brother Fredrick was now in control of the kingdom. She started to envy him for that. All he seemed to have to deal with was the dwindling vampire population that terrorized the land at night.

Just thinking about the terror that they, and Hagatha, who had kidnapped her, caused, made her open her eyes. However, she didn't expect them to be greeted by darkness. She quickly sat up, and looked around. It was so dark, nothing could be seen.

She quickly got up, and moved in the direction of the door. As she neared the door, she heard panicked people in the hall outstde. People in the castle were panicking, which told her that dark magic was involved in this. She knew that right now, what her people needed was for her to be with them.

She reached the door, and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. This made her worry. Valanice tried to open the door again. When it still held fast, she started to pound on the door.

She stopped pounding on the door when she heard a wicked cackle. For a moment, she thought back to when Hagatha had abducted her. It had been under a cover of darkness, years ago. She couldn't move and no one could help her. And then she had seen the face of Hagatha. The hideous face had made her freeze up with fear.

All that had happened years ago, and Valanice felt it was happening again. Her fears were justified when she went to move, and couldn't. She was like a statue, and she was facing the window. She tried to brace herself for the hideous face of the old witch. However, when she saw Dahlia, she felt a new fear.

She watched as the witch slowly flew in the window. Even in the darkness, she could see that the witch had a young body. The closer the witch got, the more she realized who the witch was. It had to be the young lady who had disappeared. She didn't remember ever seeing the woman before, but now she would never forget what the woman looked like.

When Dahlia was close enough to Valanice, she saw her toss a scroll onto the bed. She tried to say something, but her mouth wouldn't move. Dahlia just looked at her and smirked. "Don't worry, Valanice, you won't be able to speak until we get back to my lair. I want to be able to hear you scream when I transform you, and all the people in the castle into cookies." Valanice was horrified at the idea. All the people in Daventry turned into cookies. It would be like the time everyone in Daventry was turned to stone, except now there might be no escape.

She then felt the witch somehow lift her up. She was now levitating as Dahlia turned her broom around, and flew out the window. Valanice watched as the floor of the room flew past her, and then the ground and moat below her as she flew outside. She also notice that the darkness was lifting. It was almost like her abduction years ago, however this time, if she wasn't rescued, all of Daventry would die. That made this time much, much worse.

--------------------------------  
Authors Notes:  
--------------------------------

I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, and Sir Robert all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.

And now, to those who have left reviews.

KatyaChekov - Again, ages have passed, and the next chapter is up. That's what happens when you have several stories to work on, your place of employment changes hands, and a new daughter. I hope you like how this chapter goes, as well as the cliffhanger. Good news however is that Dahlia's part is almost over.

Now, tell your friends about this story. It's not over by a long shot.


	6. Witch Stew

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 5: Witch Stew

--------------------------------  
I. Crispin  
--------------------------------

Crispin had just finished casting an illumination spell, just as the mysterious darkness consumed the castle. In that moment, with his small area illuminated, he heard a wicked cackle. He knew who it was in a moment. Dahlia had caused the darkness as a cover for an attack.

He started to run in the direction he was sure the cackle come from. As he moved, he tried to keep track of where he was in the cast area of light. With the darkness came chaos, people panicking, guards trying to protect and calm people, it only made things harder to keep his bearings.

When he finally reached where he was sure the wicked cackle came from, fear filled his old body. It was the royal chamber, where both King Graham and Queen Valanice rested. He hoped neither King Graham nor Queen Valanice was in the room, but he was sure one of them was in the room. Even standing at the door, he could feel evil magic radiating from the door.

He glanced to see a nearby guard entering the area of illumination. The guard had a worried look on his face. "The King wants to make sure the Queen is safe. The Historian said she was in the room."

Crispin looked at the door again, and shook his head. "I fear that Queen Valanice is in grave danger. We need to get into the room." Before he could warn the guard, the man grabbed the door handle, and was knocked back by a powerful magical spell. Lightning appeared to go through the guards armor, and he feared the guardsman was dead.

He started casting a spell to dispel the evil magic, aware that every second counted. If Dahlia had indeed choose to kidnap Valanice, it was for a very evil purpose. Something told him that what ever it was, it had to be a very powerful spell. Valanice's homeland of Kolyma was richer in magic that Daventry was.

As he finished the spell, he heard more guards reach the hall, each amazed at the illumination. He knew that they were stunned by the sight of their fallen comrade, but Crispin reminded them of the real reason they were there. "We need to save Queen Valanice, before it is too late." He watched as the forced the door open, thankful that his spell had worked.

His thankfulness turned to despair as he saw the room was empty. He ran inside, and quickly went to the window, especially as he noticed the sky was brightening up again. As he looked out, he saw Dahlia flying towards the forest, with a figure floating behind her broom. He had one option left. He quickly cast a tracking spell on Valanice. Given his age, and experience, the spell would be almost unnoticeable. Only a very powerful wizard would be able to detect it.

When he was finished, he saw King Graham, Cale Silver, the new historian, and the King's personal guards enter the room. There was a worried look on his face as he asked the important question. "What happened to my wife?"

Crispin lowered his head, knowing the news would not be well received. "I fear Dahlia has abducted her, most likely for a very powerful spell." He heard an agonized cry come from Graham's lips. "However, I was able to place a tracking spell on her. That should lead your guards to her quickly."

He wasn't surprised when Graham nodded, and said, "I'm going to lead this attack." In fact, he expected it. He also realized that the King was already planning what to do. "Cale, fetch me one of the up to date maps. Guards, I want you to find the best armor, hopefully one that is magic proof. If it isn't, Crispin will make sure it is."

As the men left the room, Crispin stepped close to Graham. "Sire, I can set a special spell on the magic shield for you. An absorb and reflection spell that was set on a shield in another land. I was told of a way to temporarily set this spell on any shield. I'm sure that it will come in handy."

He watched as the King nodded. "I'm sure it will. I just hope it doesn't alter the shield in any way. If Dahlia suspects a reflective shield, she might use that knowledge to reflect an attack onto Valanice." Crispin nodded in understanding, and knew what had to be done. Once everything would be together, which he hoped would be soon, he was sure how things were going to play out.

--------------------------------  
II. Dahlia  
--------------------------------

Dahlia worked at her cauldron, making sure she would have enough potion ready to do the spell. Normally, the spell wouldn't take long to prepare, and then the process took about an hour to complete. Those hours were usually fun, as the victim screamed as their body died and turned into gingerbread cookies. Usually, one of those screams were frozen on the face when it became a cookie.

As she continued working, her prisoner finally spoke. "My husband will stop you. He has told the story of how he defeated you many times, and this will be no different." Dahlia inwardly hated when her prisoners would speak of false hopes. All the talk about rescue ruined her concentration. Those past rescues never happened, but they prolonged the process.

She threw the next ingredients into the cauldron and stirred up the concoction. "Once I start the spell, there will be no rescue. No one has ever survived the transformation." She then glanced over at Valanice. "Besides, I'm waiting for your husband to arrive. I'll enjoy watching both of you become cookies, especially after what he did." She cackled again, and noticed a look of fear crossing Valanice's face.

She was certain that part of that fear was the old sounding cackle coming from the young body she now had. It had been centuries since she had a body like this, and she was thankful for Shadrack's spell. A young body could do more than an old body. For right now, she wouldn't need illusion spells to ruin other kingdoms, like she had with Daventry long ago. In fact, if King Graham had not been alive now, she would have. However, Shadrack wanted the kingdom of Daventry taken care of now.

As she went for the last of the spell's ingredients, she heard Valanice speak again, with a little more fear in her voice. "How exactly did you come back from being dead?"

She turned to her captive, and smiled a wicked smile. "My spirit never left this building. The spell I had used to slowly consume this kingdom years ago was reflected back on my home. For years, people walked around it, and even through it, until Shadrack came to Daventry. He came upon the bandit that operated just outside the borders. He then used him to not only find the place, but to bring the body I now inhabit. He wants full revenge on your family ruining all the Black Cloak's plans."

She noticed the scared look on Valanice's face had intensified, and smiled. "Very soon, Valanice, if your husband can defeat me, my minions will remain. My wolf will roam and devour people. My sorcerer will cast spells to immobilize the people, which will make them easy prey for the wolf. And those who the wolf doesn't kill, my ogre will kill."

Now, she could tell Valanice was terrified. She could see a slight tremble as the Queen of Daventry stood in the cell. She hadn't told her that the moment she finished the cookie spell would be the moment they remained. She want the Queen's last moment alive to be as miserable as possible. Dahlia then just leaned towards the cage. "No matter what, Daventry is doomed."

She would have continued to gloat, but the sound of a door opening, and look of relief on Valanice's face told her that someone had entered. She was sure who it was that had entered, and inwardly cursed when a male voice spoke. "It's over, Dahlia. You will no longer torment my kingdom."

Dahlia cackled, enjoying the fear the sound created in Valanice. "You snuck up on me last time, Graham. This time, you won't be pushing me into my cauldron." She quickly spun around, and cast a ball of lightning at him. She watched as it flew through the air, and he raised a familiar shield. She cackled even louder, thinking how foolish he was.

--------------------------------  
III. Graham  
--------------------------------

King Graham quickly raised his shield as the ball of lightning came right at him. He knew Crispin had cast a special spell on the magic shield, but he was still unsure how it worked. He then felt something hit the shield, and there was a glow coming from the shield. Something told him the spell did what it was supposed to do when Dahlia stopped cackling. He felt better, since seeing the form of a young woman cackle like an ancient witch was unnerving.

It also became clear to him that she didn't understand what had happened. "That should have fried you through that blasted shield. Maybe a stronger blast will do it." He watched as the young looking witch cast another ball of lightning at him. As before, he felt it hit the shield.

When the glowing seemed to intensify, he realized the shield's spell was doing what it was supposed to. He took the moment to try and press for more information from Dahlia. "Perhaps this is magic the Black Cloak Society doesn't know about. Or does the Black Cloak Society only employ means of harming people."

He jumped to the left as a green ball of light came right at him. "The price of power is high, and very few are willing to make the sacrifices. Shadrack knows this all to well. He's killed millions, the latest direct kill was the girl whose body I inhabit. Mind you, her soul lingered for a few days. In fact, it still does linger. How would you feel now, Graham, if you pushed me into the cauldron like you did decades ago, like a coward."

Graham tried to maintain his focus after she brought that up. He had to admit, what he did all those years ago was underhanded, but it was the only way to safely be rid of her. If she had seen him in her home, he would have ended up a cookie, and the awful fate that was planned for Daventry would have happened years ago.

He brought his mind back to current matters as a fireball flew at him. He moved to the side, and lost his footing. The blast missed him, but he fell to the floor almost in a heap as the witch cackled. It was not a good spot to be in, but he was hoping that things would go right. Realizing that there was only one unavoidable fact, the definite death of the girl whose body Dahlia was inhabiting, he said the one thing he was sure Dahlia would react to. "I feel sorry for the girl you killed, Dahlia, but I know she'd want to see you perish than the land of Daventry."

The response to his statement was a unearthly scream from the witch as she launched another lightning ball at him. He held up the shield, hoping it would work one last time. This time, he felt the ball hit, and then the shield pushed back towards him, as he felt a great force launch away from the shield. He heard the witch yelp in surprise. He glanced from behind the shield, and saw the witch go flying towards the fireplace, and her evil cauldron. At that moment, he knew her evil was over, and maybe the spells she had cast would end.

--------------------------------  
IV. Valanice  
--------------------------------

Queen Valanice watched in both horror and relief as Dahlia fell right into the cauldron. While it was an end she wouldn't want to happen to anyone, she remember what Dahlia was going to do to her. She also realized how ready she was to do that as the witch yelled, "NOOOOOO. All I needed was one more ingredient to effect everyone."

With those last words, a horrifying sight began. The witch's clothes went from black to white, like frosting, as her skin changed into gingerbread. Soon, the cookie fell apart, leaving bone behind before that too dissolved into the cauldron. When that horrifying sight was over, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She then gasped as two shades flew out of the cauldron. The darker one flew around the room, howling, before it went out the chimney, as if being pulled by some otherworldly force. The other shade, lighter in color, remained by the cauldron. As it floated there, Valanice opened the cell, and wasn't surprised to see it was unlocked.

She moved out of the cell, and over to the shade, noticing that Graham had gotten up, and was by her side. When she was close enough, she realized who the shade had to be. It was the girl who had gone missing just before Dahlia's return. It had to have been her body that was used to house Dahlia's spirit, and now that body was gone. Before she could say anything, the spirit spoke. "King Graham, thank you for freeing me. Now my spirit can rest in peace."

Valanice watched as her husband nodded. "You are welcome. I just wished that I could have stopped what happened to you before it happened. I do know that a very dark and old evil magic was used on you, done by a very ancient wizard." After Graham had said that, Valanice was stunned to see the spirit shake her head.

Before either of them could ask, the spirit freely answered, "If it was old magic, it wasn't an old wizard who did the spell. The figure I had seen was a young man. I would tell you more, but I must go." Valanice watched as the spirit then disappeared from view.

After a moment, Valanice remembered what Dahlia had said to her in the cage. She quickly turned to face her husband, with a worried look. "Graham, Dahlia said shortly before you got here that soon, even if she was defeated, her minions would remain. She also confirmed that Shadrack is in Daventry."

She saw her husband was about to say something, but was cut off by one of the knights entering. "Your highness. Good news, the wolf and ogre have disappeared. And others say they saw the sorcerer disappear, along with the giant and the dragon. Is the witch gone?"

Valanice watched as her husband nodded. "Yes, she is gone." Soon the place was filled with the sound of a loud crack. She glanced around, and noticed that the walls was cracking, and parts were starting to fall. Her husband noticed it as well. "Everyone out of this place. It's coming apart."

She started to run at the same time as her husband. As they were running out of the collapsing building, she noticed something for the first time. Graham had put on his adventuring cap. He had worn that hat every time he was on an adventure, even when he rescued her from the crystal tower. She knew there was something lucky about that hat. When they finally stopped, they were in the woods outside Dahlia's home. They turned around just in time to see it collapse.

When the crumbs settled, they looked over the area. The only sign that the witch's house had been there were the crumbling remains of her victims from decades ago. After a moment, Valanice looked at her husband. "Do you think it's over?"

She watched as he kept staring at the ruins. "No. I fear this was just the beginning." After another moment, she watched her husband turn to one of the guards that must have come with him. "Inform the family whose daughter went missing that she fell victim to Dahlia, and that the witch is dead."

As the guard nodded and left, they started to make their way back to the castle. As they made their way, Valanice hoped that her husband was wrong about this just being the beginning. She didn't want more innocent lives, like that of the girl who Dahlia had possessed, being lost. However, something inside her told her he was right, and that worried her even more.

--------------------------------  
V. Cale  
--------------------------------

Cale Silver sat at the desk in his room in Daventry Castle. On his desk, a large map was unrolled. The map, however, wasn't something a historian would use, mainly because in one corner was the insignia of the Black Cloak Society. No one was aware that Cale Silver was in reality Shadrack, the leader of that evil group. No one was also aware of the plan that he had in the works.

He gazed down at the map, and a crystal that he had placed on the map, right on the country of Daventry. For a moment, the crystal glowed a bright red, before it became a clear red. Underneath, the land of Daventry now appeared a darker color. He knew what that meant. The first part of his plan was done. He opened a cloth pouch, and placed the crystal into it.

Once that was done, he heard movement in the room. He glanced back towards the bed, and saw Manannan leap onto the bed. The cat that had once been a wizard sat down. "Dahlia fell. It looks like the King used the Magic Shield, but I think an extra enchantment was put on it."

Cale just smirked. "The King is resourceful. All of his family is resourceful. We must remember that for the next phase." He then pulled out a crystal ball, and placed it on the map over Kolyma. The second he put it on the map, he could see everything in Kolyma, and he brought up an image of a cave, and inside it. Then he saw Hagatha, working over a cauldron. He figured the ogress was either working on a spell, or cooking up a hapless victim.

When he saw the brief glimpse of something in the cauldron, he decided to speak. "Hagatha, do you know what day is approaching?"

He smiled as Hagatha jumped, surprised that his voice was coming from all around her. "Brother Shadrack, I didn't expect you to be calling so soon. I heard that Dahlia had been revived, but I thought she would last longer."

He laughed, knowing how it would sound in her cave. "She lasted as long as I figured she would. However, you are aware what day approaches within the next few weeks."

He watched as she nodded vigorously. "Yes, the day that will allow the magical fortification spell to magnify our dark magic a hundred fold. All we need is a magically born princess to be sacrificed. Believe it or not, Kolyma has produced another one."

He had already been aware of it. The only difference between this one, and the one last time was that the father this time wasn't a member of the Black Cloak Society. This worked into his master plan. "I am aware, and I want you to make preparations to get her to the Quartz tower. If all goes well, what I expect to happen will improve things for the Society." He then waved his hands, and the image of the cave disappeared.

Cale quickly packed up the map and the crystal, and placed them into a trunk. He then looked at Manannan. "Remain here, and stay out of sight. I will be back to continue my research for the counter spell" He then left the room.

As he walked to the throne room, he knew one thing he would need for the counter spell would be the hair of the caster of the spell that made Manannan a cat. Once he had that, he could return Manannan to his human form, and phase three would be ready to begin. Of course, before that began, he would have to have phase two set in motion, which he would start in a few days time.

When he entered the throne room, he froze when he saw what was in there. He had expected the King to be thinking about Dahlia's defeat, and even the Queen, relieved to have survived. King Graham, however, wasn't sitting thinking, but engaged in a conversation with someone Cale didn't expect to see there. Standing in the throne room, was King Alexander of the Green Isles, and the djinn who had been in service to Abdul Alhazread, now serving the King of the Green Isles. Their appearance in Daventry meant one thing. Phase two had to start earlier than he had expected, but phase three would soon be able to begin.

--------------------------------  
Authors Notes:  
--------------------------------

I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, and Sir Robert all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.

And now, to those who have left reviews.

KatyaChekov - Again, ages have passed, and the next chapter is up. As you can see, Dahlia's fate is decided. However, the story is far from over. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and have told others about.

Now, tell your friends about this story. It's not over by a long shot.


	7. Family Ties

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Interlude 1: Family Ties

* * *

I. Alexander

* * *

King Alexander of the Green Isles was glad to see his father was all right. When the magic connection disappeared all that time ago, he was afraid the worst had happened. Now, seeing that his parents were alive, he felt better. Shamir, however, was exhausted from the process of teleporting them to Daventry. Alexander was sure this was because of the dark magic that was surrounding the country now. It was part of the reason he had brought Shamir's bottle with him. He looked at the djinn for a moment and said, "Shamir, do you wish to rest in your bottle?" Ever since he had defeated Abdul, and become King of the Green Isles, he had given the djinn his own room. However, he wasn't sure if his father could offer the same thing.

Before Shamir could answer, he heard his father, King Graham, announce, "Son, if your djinn is in need of a place to rest, I'm sure Crispin can set up a room for him. Unless the djinn truly needs the bottle to rest?"

He watched as Shamir nodded. "The offer of a room is most gracious, Your Majesty. Your son did that after he freed me from Abdul's evil control. I thank you for the same consideration." He watched as Shamir nodded, and the headed towards a door where the wizard was now standing at.

When both were gone, he turned to his father again and asked the important question on his mind. "So how did you defeat Dahlia again, Father?"

He watched as his father walked back to the throne next to his mother, and sat down. "It was difficult, since I didn't dare chance repeating my first victory over her. This time, I had to literally confront her. Thankfully, the combination of the Magic Shield, as well as a spell to make it absorb and reflect magic, allowed me to defeat her."

He was surprised when his mother spoke up at that moment. "It was a long battle for your father. She was very close to completing a spell that would affect all of Daventry. Luckily, when she was defeated, her spirit left, as well as the spirit of one of the townsfolk, a girl named Anne."

Alexander gasped when he heard that. "You mean to say that Dahlia possessed a woman? That must have been a very dark magic spell. It must be of the same lines as the dark magic that is surrounding Daventry. It took Shamir a good deal of time to magically put a hole in it so we could get through."

He turned to face his father, when his father spoke again. "Wasn't there another way, maybe like Connor did, by traveling through the Dimension of Death. Maybe that would have worked easier."

Alexander shook his head. "No, it wouldn't. I don't dare venture too far on the Isle of the Death. After I managed to bring Cassima's parents back, I got the feeling that next time I set foot on the Isle, I will die for real."

He watched a slight look of shock passed over his parents faces. They must have forgotten that fact, and he was certain he had told them. However, he was sure his mother was wondering something. His thoughts were confirmed when she said, "Alexander, would I be able to ask for a soul to be restored. I hate it that the young girl lost her life. Surely there must be a way to save her?" He wasn't sure if his mother would like to hear what he would say, especially given the reasons why she asked.

* * *

II. Valanice

* * *

Queen Valanice waited eagerly for her son's answer. She was seriously hoping there was a good answer for giving the spirit of Anne another chance. However, she felt her hopes almost shatter when her son said, "I hate to say it, Mother, but the odds are not good. Samhain, who rules the Isle of the Dead, had dared me to make him cry. If I had not had the magic mirror, he wouldn't have cried, and I would have joined Cassima's parents in the afterlife."

Valanice stood up from the throne, and started to pace. After word had gotten to Anne's parents, they were devastated by the news. Deep down, Valanice would have loved to bring their daughter back to them. The way their daughter was just sacrificed by the dark magic of Dahlia, Shadrack, and the Black Cloak Society, just to try to get revenge was wrong. It couldn't have been what fate had in store for the girl.

Suddenly, Valanice remember the Fates. When she had gone in pursuit of Rosella in the land of Eldritch, she came across the Fates, three sisters who apparently controlled the fates of all mortals. They had helped her in her quest to find Rosella, and in turned helped saved the Kingdom of Eldritch. Maybe they could help her again, in hopefully restoring Anne to the world of the living.

She turned to face her husband and son, and smiled. "I think I may have a solution to that dilemma then. When I went in pursuit of Rosella, I met the Fates themselves. Maybe they can help restore the young girl. I'm sure they did not intend for the girl to be used as a sacrifice."

She almost jumped when Crispin spoke. She had been unaware that he had returned from setting a room for Alexander's Djinn. "I do believe they would be unable to help." She turned to face the old wizard as he continued. "Thanks to the Dark Magic used by wizards like Shadrack, they have effectively lengthened their lifespans numerous times, destroying the destinies that the Fate's have set up for many."

She heard her husband speak the same question she was about to ask. "Are you certain they cannot help? Surely they have the abilities to mend a fate that was undone."

She felt crestfallen when the wizard nodded. "I know from experience, Sire. One time, I was asked to cure a child who had been cursed by the witch that had been in Serenia. When I realized what had been done, I cast a spell to contract the Fates. They then told me there was no hope for the child. The child's life thread had been shredded, and rewoven in to another thread. The magic took the child's potential and given it to the witch." Valanice quickly realized what that meant. Not only did Dark Magic destroy lives, it took their potential life and gave it to whomever cast the spell.

She wasn't the only one who realized it, when Alexander spoke. "Tis a terrible thing. There has to be ways to counter such effects of Dark Magic. I just wish I could think of a way."

She watched as Crispin thought about it a moment. "Not with resurrection. I've heard that a spell that only kills can be used in a way that isn't dark. However, that would be in the way of something morally wrong to help someone." Even as the wizard had said it, Valanice could think of no situations where one would kill someone that wouldn't be evil.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the door of the throne room open. She glanced over at the door, only to see Cale Silver, the temporary historian, heading out. She had been unaware that he had come into the room, since her son had arrived. Just that thought made her think about Rosella, and her family back in Kolyma. She nodded towards her husband, and then her son, before speaking again. "I think that right now, I need to head back to my room, and write a letter to our daughter. I do hope her wedding plans are continuing." She then left the room, not only intending to write her daughter, but also to ask if Edgar's parents might know a way to restore a lost soul.

* * *

III. Hagatha

* * *

Hagatha entered her cave, carrying a new victim. At least once a month, she used her magic to sneak into the town to nab a victim. Unfortunately, since the time when the old King's daughter was rescue by King Graham, the powers of the good witch had grown, and her forces decreased. The only upside was that parts of Kolyma were still under her control, even though it was just the southern part, as well as the dark castle in the poison lake. The woods were now the homes of some werewolves, which had been the monks of the monastery.

What further hindered her was the good witch. Even though the old one had passed away, the new one was more powerful. It took almost all her power just to be able to snatch a victim from town to make her meals. Occasionally, a person would get nosy and enter her cave, but over all, her meals were sparse. Had she not been resourceful, and had a long life, she would not have been able to last so long.

Just as she threw her latest victim into her cauldron, smiling as the calming spell she placed on the man ended, she watched him splash through the now forming face of Shadrack. She knew the boiling stew would kill the man, slowly, since she still had a disorientating spell on him. However, his thrashing would disturb the image of her superior in the Black Cloak Society. Doing her best to smile, since it was a bit disturbing now, she looked at the image. "Brother Shadrack, didn't you just speak with me yesterday?"

She stifled a cackle as the victim's arm thrust out of the pot, right through Shadrack's eye. However, with the look on his face, she could tell he was upset. "Yes, I did, Hagatha. I had asked how soon the Quartz Tower would be ready. I need you to set things up now. Things have changed here. The son of Graham and Valanice arrived earlier than I initially expected. However, this can be handled. It will still take time for them to get there. However, I want it to take time for them to find that Princess Yvette of Kolyma is in the Quartz Tower."

She was surprised by that. "Shadrack, if you truly want the Quartz Tower to do what it must do, wouldn't it be best for her disappearance to be undiscovered?" The last time the Quartz Tower served it's purpose, the victims family received a vision as their daughter was engulfed in the energies of the tower, which aged everything thousands of years in an instant.

Again, her current victim's arm lunged out of the cauldron, and through the image's nose. Of course, Shadrack seemed not to notice this. "I want King Graham and Queen Valanice to make their way to Kolyma. I want them to watch their failure and then meet their fates. I'm sure you can come up with something fitting."

Hagatha nodded in understanding, and smiled. "I'm sure my minions can give them an appropriate fate. I shall begin when nightfall comes, Brother." She watched him nodded, and saw his image disappear. This time, her victim's head managed to surface, apparently making a last gasp as he expired. Now, with the dead face of her victim looking out, she could truly enjoy her meal, as well as plan for the abduction of Princess Yvette. That was something she was looking forward to, especially since the Princess's beauty surpassed her aunt's.

* * *

IV. Yvette

* * *

Princess Yvette of Kolyma sat in her room. She was staring out of the window, wishing a bit to be elsewhere. Her father had been lecturing about how she should be married now, or at least engaged, like her cousin Rosella. Like always, she tuned him out. She wasn't ready to get married. All of the men that had been suggested to her either didn't seem right, or she didn't have any feelings for. She had heard how her cousin had meet the prince she was going to marry, and hoped to meet a man in the same way. Soon, her father finally said, "Are you even paying attention?"

She turned to face her father, and said, "Of course I was, father. It is just that none of the princes has appeared to be right in my mind. Isn't their any other ways to find a suitable husband for me?"

She watched as he shook his head, and raised his arms in defeat. "I swear, I should have never told you about your cousin's adventures. I sometimes wish your Aunt Valanice had not told me about them." She watched as he then went to the door, and left, saying, "Let's think about it more in the morning."

When the door closed, Yvette turned back to the window and sighed. There had to be more Princes in the world, some even better that the ones she had so far met or even heard of. In fact, for right now, she didn't even want to think about the topic again.

As night was beginning to fall, she saw the first star in the sky appear. Feeling a bit romantic, she looked up at the star, brushed back a lock of her red hair, and closed her eyes. With her eyes closed, she softly spoke. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish that you could see fit to help bring about an end to my father's nagging."

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the starlight had disappeared. In fact, the room seemed unnaturally dark. She started to move towards the door to her room, but stopped when she heard a slight commotion outside the door. Her reaction was to back away from the door, and hide someplace. However, as she went to move, she couldn't. Something was keeping her stationary. She was just thankful that she hadn't gotten ready for bed yet. It would have been unsightly to be caught in a state of undress.

Soon, she heard a scream coming from outside of the door, and then the door flew open. When she saw the hideous face when the figure came in, she knew exactly who it was. It was the ogress witch, Hagatha. As the ugly woman came towards her, she could smell a foul odor, like the ogress had just feasted on some unlucky person. "Princess Yvette, I have a great honor for you."

Before she could respond, she was blinded by a flash of light. She blinked her eyes several times, before she could finally see again. As she looked around, she was no longer in her room. It was a beautifully furnished room, and she saw a window, but it was not her room.

She quickly ran to the window, and gasped as she saw the scene outside had changed. She appeared to be on a solitary island, in an oddly colored ocean. Even the sky had a different tint to it. She also noticed that the building she was in was a crystalline tower. She quickly ran to the door, and gasped as she noticed it was locked. As she backed away from the door, she realized she was in trouble. It was almost like the story her father told her about her Aunt Valanice.

She then walked over to the bed, and sat down. Deep down, she chastised herself for making that wish, but there was no way the stars knew this would happened. She also started to hope her parents would figure out what had happened. Since Hagatha was involved in her being here, she had a feeling that something very bad might happen to her.

* * *

Authors Notes:

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, Sir Robert, and now Princess Yvette all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2. My current choice to make her an ogress is based on her appearance in King's Quest 2, and her nature for cannibalism.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.

And now, to those who have left reviews.

KatyaChekov - Thank you again for the nice review. As you can see now, the return of King's Quest 2 is upon us. I also took a look at some of your artwork. Very nicely done.

Now, tell your friends about this story. It's not over by a long shot.


	8. Bearer of Bad News

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 6: Bearer of Bad News

* * *

I. David

* * *

David was the best messenger in Kolyma, but this was expected of the Messenger of the Royal Family. For many years, he had served as messenger for the family, including during the time when the Old King was ruling. Those had been trying times, mainly since a majority of his family didn't know what he was doing. When he had delivered news to the old king about Valanice's rescue from the tower, the old king was upset. He couldn't show it in front of the Old Queen, but David knew.

That was years ago, and now he had to deliver sad news again. With decades of experience, he knew how to deliver the news, and how to read the person who was receiving it. This time, it was the Old King's son, and the news was about the King's daughter, Princess Yvette.

As he approached the throne, he saw the King looking at him. In that look, he could see that the King was hoping for good news. When he was close enough, he heard the King ask, "Any word about my daughter? Has she been found anywhere in Kolyma, even in Hagatha's territory?"

David shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sire. There has been no sighting of your daughter. People checked all over, at great risk. Even the good witch, Scarlett, tried to locate her in the dark castle, and even trying to see into the ogress witch's lair, but nothing. However, one of Lord Neptune's followers gave word that the tower is occupied again."

He heard a crestfallen gasp come from the King. When he told the Old King that Valanice was in the same tower, he could see a sad look on his face, but in his eyes, there was happiness. With the current King, there was only sadness. He was aware of the secret of the tower, one that no one in the family was aware of, until recently.

After a few moments, the King finally composed himself, and raised his head. "Then the evil witch is trying it again. We will not have long. David, you are our fastest messenger. I need you to get word to Daventry. I fear King Graham and my sister, Queen Valanice, are the only ones who can save my daughter."

David nodded. "It will be done, Sire. I shall have the Royal Wizard prepare a way. Before the end of the day, I will have the message delivered." He watched as the King nodded, and then left the room. Once he was out of the throne room, he ran through the castle, down to the room where the Royal Wizard worked. As he moved, he dodged many people, who weren't really surprised. His reputation of being the fastest messenger was well deserved. Some people had even remarked that he was a blur when he ran.

In almost no time at all, he had arrived at the Royal Wizard's workshop. He quietly opened the door, and entered. Long ago, he had learned not to run through the workshop. At that time, his speed had upset a potion, causing it to spill. If it had been completed, the potion would have been a cure for a curse placed on the monks of the monastery. Unfortunately, the potion wasn't complete, and now the monastery still stood, but the monks were no more.

As he approached the wizard's workbench, the wizard didn't look up, but just said, "You need a door to Daventry, am I correct, David?" He never knew how the wizard knew he was there, but he didn't let it bother him. He nodded, and watched as the wizard pointed to a corner. In that corner, he saw the very thing he needed. As he approached it, he heard the wizard speak again. "Be careful, my mustached friend. There is some dark magic at work. The door will only take you to the border. I suspect a great evil at work, because I believe that it has been contacting Hagatha."

Hearing that statement made a chill go through David's bones. He then opened the magical door, seeing a wooded area on the other side. Before stepping through, he looked over at the wizard and said, "I hope, then, that we can stop this blight before it takes away the Princess." He then stepped through the door, and arrived at the border of Daventry. His uncanny sense of direction immediately allowed him to orient himself, and he started in the direction he felt Castle Daventry was in.

* * *

II. Valanice

* * *

Queen Valanice walked through Castle Daventry, thinking about the events that had transpired over the past few weeks. The kingdom was still recovering after the last of Dahlia's minions left. Some had quickly disappeared after she was shoved into the cauldron, however, the dragon and the giant lingered a bit.

Even though all that had happen because of the evil wizard, Shadrack, the magical nature of it reminded her of Kolyma. Her homeland was very rich in magic. The northern part of Kolyma was ruled by good magic, while the southern part was ruled by dark and evil magic. However, she wasn't aware of the state of things since Graham had rescued and married her. Letters from her brother did indicate that she was an aunt, and she had sent back letters telling about everything. In fact, she had considered writing a letter telling about what had happened involving Dahlia.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard Cale Silver, the new historian call her. "Your majesty, I was hoping to speak with you. I was curious about your homeland."

She turned to face Cale Silver, and smiled. It was odd that he would ask about it when she was just thinking about her homeland, but it wasn't like he could read her mind. She decided it would be all right, especially since it made her feel better about the past few weeks to remember her home. "What would you like to know about Kolyma, Cale?"

She didn't seem surprised when he asked his first questions. "Well, I was wondering about a few things. How is the land set up? What are some of the oldest buildings there? Is the land magical?"

She thought about it for a moment, and finally answered, starting with his last question first. "Yes, the land is magical, however the last time I was there, it was almost balanced. In the northern part of Kolyma, good magic seemed prevalent. There was a monastery, which I believe was hundreds of years old, and the town where the castle also was. In the southern part, it was mostly evil magic. It is in that area that the lair of the ogress Hagatha lives. I also believe that in our lands history, Hagatha didn't work alone, but was working with her sister."

She watched as a surprised look cross Cale's face briefly. "A sister? What happened to her? Do you know the story?"

Queen Valanice leaned her head back and thought about it. It had been a long time since she had to remember the legend of how her family became the rulers of Kolyma. "If I remember right, my ancestor fought the sister, and managed to chase her, and her enchanted hut, out of Kolyma. I do not know what happened to her after that, but she was never seen in Kolyma again."

She noticed that Cale seemed to be writing it down. Once she saw he was done writing, she saw him look up at her. "Are there any structures older than that story?"

As she thought about the question, she realized that there were old structures in the land. "As far as I know, there are two buildings older than that story. The first is the old castle in the middle of the poison lake. As far as I am aware, a vampire still lives there, but I could be wrong. Also, on a small island off the isolated eastern beach, there is a crystalline tower. I think it's older than the castle, but it's hard to tell. It seems so infused with magic that it looks brand new, all the time."

During her talk with Cale, she had started walking towards the throne room. As she approached it, her recollections of Kolyma made her think about her family. She needed to get in touch with them, and soon. However, as she opened the door to the throne room, she saw a very familiar figure talking with her husband and son. Just seeing the mustached face made her realize that it was David, the Royal Messenger of Kolyma. Seeing him made her feel better, but the look on his face, as well as her husband's and son's faces, made her feel like the evil that had attacked Daventry had also struck Kolyma.

* * *

III. Graham

* * *

King Graham looked away from the messenger for a moment when he heard the door open. He wasn't surprised to see his wife, as well as the new historian, entering the throne room. However, he had heard the news that the messenger had given, and he knew it would upset his wife.

As she approached, he could tell she knew something was wrong, especially when she addressed the messenger. "David, it has been a long time since I've seen you, but I can see you don't have good news. What is wrong in Kolyma?" He was glad his wife asked that, since he didn't want to be the one to tell the messenger to repeat what he had just said.

He quietly waited as the messenger took a deep breath, and finally spoke. "I'm sorry to relay this, however, it appears that your niece, Princess Yvette, has been abducted. A search of Kolyma has led us to only one conclusion. We believe that Hagatha has abducted the princess, and has imprisoned her in the same tower that you were imprisoned in. Your brother ordered me to come to Daventry, and ask for your help."

He was certain of how his wife would respond. However, he was also certain that this wasn't an isolated thing. He had been told by Alexander some time back that Hagatha was a member of the Black Cloak Society, and knowing that made him think that the abduction of his niece was Shadrack's doing.

Some of his thoughts were confirmed when Valanice finally spoke after hearing the dreadful news. "Of course we'll help. Let my brother know immediately that we will be there." He watched as the messenger nodded, and in almost the blink of an eye, he was gone. If he hadn't seen it before, he wouldn't have believe any person could move that fast.

He then turned to Valanice, wondering how long it would take them to get to Kolyma. He wasn't even sure how the messenger had gotten to Daventry so quickly, remembering how many large bodies of water he had crossed to get there. Before he could ask the question of how the messenger had arrived, he heard Valanice answer his question before he could even ask it. "David must have used one of the mystic doors, like the one that lead to where the tower was."

He remembered that door, and remembered that once it was shut, the door couldn't be opened again from the other side. It just disappeared from sight. Kolyma must have many of those doors, even one that could get them to Daventry. However, with what ever Shadrack had done, he was certain that the door might not work for them. He let out a sigh. "Well, if those doors are not an option, how will we be able to get to Kolyma? It may be too late if we use normal means."

It appeared to him that every one was thinking about the problem, even Cale Silver, whom had been quiet the whole time. He had attributed this to Cale observing the events that were happening. Graham would admit that for a moment after Dahlia was defeated, he suspected the new historian was part of the things happening. However, now with something happening in Kolyma, he didn't think that Cale was linked to what was happening.

He was broken out of those thoughts when his son, King Alexander of the Green Isle, finally spoke up. "Father, I know it has been a while since I arrived in Daventy. Shamel may be rested enough to transport you to Kolyma." Graham thought about the idea for a moment, realizing that if Alexander was right, then they had their way to Kolyma, and if they were lucky, the djinn could even help in rescuing the lost princess.

* * *

IV. Alexander

* * *

When Alexander made his suggestion, he knew it was a risky one. He wasn't sure if Shamir was rested enough to transport one person, let alone two people. He knew both his parents wanted to go, since it was his mother's homeland. Even he wanted to go, but the simple fact was that if both his parents went, his father may need him to watch over Daventry.

Finally, his mother asked him the very question he was thinking about. "Son, is it possible for the djinn to transport both your father and I? You are aware that it drained the djinn to pass through what ever dark magic is surrounding Daventry now." He had not forgotten that fact, but he was sure Shamir could do it.

He then nodded toward his parents. "I believe Shamir can do it. It may be easier to burst out of the dark magic barrier, than it was to break into it. I doubt it will be like he is breaking out of one and into another." He watched as everyone in the room appeared to nod in agreement.

After a moment, he watched his father stand up. "Son, we will head out tomorrow morning. I know I can trust you to take care of Daventry." He nodded, and he let his father continue. "However, I still plan to be prepared. I fear this might be the work of Shadrack, and if that is the case, we may need to be ready for anything. I shall speak with Chrispin about this. Hopefully, he can give us some things to keep us safe from anything Hagatha might attack us with." He then watched as everyone left the throne room.

As they left, his focus went to Cale Silver, who for some reason, had remained silent, but seemed to be paying close attention to what was happening. He remembered his father introducing him as a historian, but in all the catching up, and then the messenger's arrival, he never found out what happened to Derek Karlavaegen. He decided now was the time to get a few answers.

He followed the new historian, and saw that the young man was heading towards a room in the same area as the old historian's room. Before the man reached his room, Alexander spoke. "Good sir, might I have a word with you?"

He was stunned when the man turned around with a startled look on his face. It was a bit mixed with fear as the young man was clutching at his heart. "My goodness, Sire. You gave me a start. I almost thought you were the bandit who robbed me just as I reached Daventry."

Those words startled Alexander. Apparently not only the people of Daventry were victims of the foul magic that Shadrack had caused. "I'm sorry, Cale. I was not aware of your misfortune. I take it that you then came to the castle after that." He watched as the man nodded.

Before he could even make another statement, the man calmly said, "When I arrived, your father had asked me to take on the position of historian, since the old one had fallen gravely ill." As the words were spoke, Alexander started to realize that Derek Karlavaegen was another victim of Shadrack's evil magic.

He placed one hand on Cale's shoulder and smiled. "It seems that good fortune had smiled upon you. I do hope that this time allows you to be able to move on once Devon is well. I also hope you don't fear traveling again." As Cale smiled, he felt he had to say more. "I'm not a stranger to rough times. Many years ago, I had been abducted, and had to be a servant to an evil wizard. Before my eighteenth birthday, I had found a way to escape and return to my family. I know good fortune will smile back on all of us soon."

He watched Cale smile and then watched as the man entered his room. Once the door was closed, Alexander knew where he needed to go. He turned and made his way through the halls of the castle to the room set aside for Shamel. He needed to talk with the djinn, and hope he was ready to pull off such a transportation. He didn't want his parents to die because of an unready djinn.

* * *

V. Cale (Shadrack)

* * *

Cale Silver listened at his door, until he was sure that King Alexander had left the area. He knew the King of the Green Isle was a bit suspicious of him, so he was glad his act managed to fool him. He didn't need suspicion to be cast towards him now. His plan was still in it early phases. Maybe once he reached the sixth phase of his plan, he could risk being discovered, but now it was out of the question.

When he didn't hear any sound, he walked over to the desk, and pulled out the crystal he used to contact Hagatha. He muttered an ancient spell, and watched as her hideous face came in to view. She appeared surprised to see him, but quickly composed herself. "Brother Shadrack, I have good news. The date is fast approaching, and if things go well, the tower will do its task in a few days. What is even better is that no one can even reach the tower. I changed the inscriptions on the magical door, and hid all the keys in the castle on the lake. No one can reach it."

He shook his head, and then told her the latest news. "King Graham and Queen Valanice are coming to Kolyma. They will be using a djinn to get there. If it still has power, it could quickly ruin the plan. I want you to take some precautions against the djinn."

He watched as Hagatha nodded her hideous face. "Understood. I shall start gathering the ingredients now. I'm sure I can nab a hapless wanderer. Their life force will make for a good source for the spell that will drain the djinn's powers. After that, once King Graham and Queen Valanice are dead, I can tap the djinn of his powers for my own spells."

He smiled and then asked his next question. "And what are your plans for their arrival? Are you going to attack them right away?"

He wasn't surprised when she shook her head. "No. I will make conditions so they will have to head to the castle on the lake. Once there, I will have them taken care of, and also I will have the chance to take out the Good Witch in Kolyma." He was aware of the good witch living in Kolyma, and that the title had moved on to another. That was of little concern to him, since the big plan would take care of it.

He waved his hand over the crystal, and said, "Very good, Hagatha. I will speak to you again later." Soon, her face disappeared, and he then walked over to a table by the bed, and pulled out a book. As he opened it on the bed, and turned to a bookmarked page, he picked at something on his shoulder.

As he did that, he heard Manannan jump on to the bed. The feline former wizard looked at him and sniffed. "You were near that boy that turned me in to this. I didn't know he had arrived. Maybe I should take my revenge now."

Cale held up his hand and shook his head. "It is not time yet, but it will be time soon, brother. First things first, we let Hagatha do what she can. After that, we take care of casting the anti-cat cookie spell. I have found one, but it has certain requirements, which includes the hair of the one who created the cookie." He then held up the item he picked up from his shoulder. "And since King Alexander of the Green Isles was here, I was able to get it easily. If he had not arrived, I would have had to go to the Green Isles to get it."

He then placed the hair on the page, and heard Manannan laugh as he spoke. "Ha. The fool didn't even know we needed the hair. What else needs to be done, and what will happen to the fool?" That he didn't know, but he was looking into the spell. Given what he knew about the Cat Cookie spell, he was sure that it may require the original lab the spell was created in, as well as a time limit the subject would remain human. However, he wasn't telling Manannan that, since for his master plan to work, he would need the wizard to fail. Once that all happened, Shadrack would have his revenge, and the subjects of his revenge were still unaware that he was in their own home.

* * *

Authors Notes:

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, Sir Robert, Princess Yvette, and now David, all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2. My current choice to make her an ogress is based on her appearance in King's Quest 2, and her nature for cannibalism.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.

And now, to those who have left reviews.

KatyaChekov - As always, I thank you for being a loyal reader. If you ever get inspired by my stories to create a picture based off them, I would be honored. I know it was a surprise to you that there might be extended family for the other characters, but since they are never mentioned, it is all fair game.

As always, tell your friends, and any other fans you know. More is going to happen when the characters arrive in Kolyma, as well as some surprises.


	9. Sad Homecomings

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 7: Sad Homecomings

* * *

I. Shamir

* * *

Shamir Shamazel silently waited in the throne room of Daventry Castle. In all his time being a djinn, his good masters had always allowed him to think, so he could insure his magic would work best. This was always the case when a djinn had to break their way through opposing magic. If Shamir was under the control of his former master, the vile Abdul Alhazred, the teleportation would have been easier, but his purposes wouldn't be a noble cause.

That was the thing about djinn's that his current master understood. Djinn's usually were as noble as their master. Only those that had been owned by truly evil people had been corrupted by dark magic. He had even heard of one djinn that had been corrupted by one member of the Black Cloak Society, and longed to be free to cause chaos. He sometimes wondered about the dark djinn, but put it out of his mind as he saw his master, and their parents, entering the throne room.

Shamil waited until they were up to him before he spoke. "Are you both ready for this? I want you to know a little about what you will experience as we teleport."

He watched as his master nodded. "It would be best to listen to Shamir in this case, Mother and Father. If he had not told me what to expect, I might have panicked during the teleportation."

He noticed that both the King and Queen gave him a slightly worried look. He raised his hands and quickly explained. "Normally, the teleportation spell feels like someone has spun you around for a moment. It is briefly disorienting. However, like what we will be doing, we will feel something pushing us out as we spin. That isn't as bad as trying to push our way in through a magical barrier, which makes the spinning worse, because it feels like someone is trying to stop us. The only real bad combination is going out through one barrier and in through another. It's a combination of both, but we shouldn't have to worry about that."

He watched as Queen Valanice nodded. "Tis a good thing that we won't be experiencing that. Besides, I do hope you can help us rescue my niece when we get there. Having you with us should make rescuing her much easier." He did not argue that. There were very few things that could weaken a djinn's magic. The only thing that could severely weaken a djinn's magic was dark magic, like dark magical barriers, cast from very ancient spell casters, and they would have to be ready for it.

He then watched as Alexander handed his father the bottle that Shamir called home from time to time. "If something does go amiss, Shamir can rest in his bottle, however I hope you don't have to use it." Deep down, Shamir hoped for that as well. After all the freedoms Alexander had given him, Shamir really didn't want to return to his bottle.

Once everything was in order, Shamir nodded, and then took both King Graham's and Queen Valanice's hands. "Hold on tight, because we will be in Kolyma in no time." He then focused his powers, and began the teleportation. As he focused on the spell, he felt the familiar sensation of passing through the dark magic barrier. In the blink of an eye, he knew they had passed through the barrier, and were heading for the throne room of Kolyma's royal castle. However, as he knew they were nearing it, he felt it. They were passing thought another magical barrier. As they passed through it, he fought to make sure the effects were minimal. It would take a lot out of him, but it was needed, or else one of his master's parents would be lost. As the throne room came into view around them, Shamir started to feel faint, and when they were finally in the throne room, he realized that somehow, the dark forces that had invaded Daventry had also gone into effect in Kolyma. It was the last thing he thought when a darkness over came him, a very tiring darkness, as he felt his magical body start to collapse.

* * *

II. Graham

* * *

King Graham of Daventry realized what was happening just as the djinn started to collapse. He realized it just as they were teleporting because the very sensation that the djinn was sure wouldn't happen, happened. It had been a painful experience, but his fortitude, despite his age, allowed him to hold on. He was sure that Valanice's resolve came from wanting to help her kidnapped niece. However, he was in better position to catch the collapsing djinn.

As he caught the figure, he glanced around for a moment, and realized they had made it to the throne room of Kolyma's castle. He also noticed that Valanice's brother, King Drake of Kolyma was coming over, obviously concerned. As he quickly noticed the figure, he could tell that King Drake was very different from the old King. While the Old King gave off a fierce presence, Drake, with spectacle on his face, and an average build, gave off that of a kindly, yet wise presence.

Before the young King could say anything, Graham looked at him and said, "We need help here, especially a wizard." He then realized that Shamir's breathing had lessened, and he was worried that the attempt had severely wounded the djinn.

Just as he held the djinn, he heard King Drake shout, "David, fetch the Royal Wizard, and guards, get in here to help them." With everything happening so fast, Graham never noticed the messenger in the room, nor anyone else that had been in the room. However, in mere moments, he realized the guards were helping him lie Shamir down.

As the guards took over trying to comfort the djinn, he stepped back with his wife and brother-in-law, and watched as the messenger came in, followed by a man in black robes. Graham felt a bit apprehensive about it, until the man, whose hair looked a bit slick, looked at the fallen djinn and said, "I take it one of you have the djinn's bottle." When he nodded, the wizard nodded at the figure and said, "Place it by the djinn, and stand back."

When Graham did so, he watched as the wizard closed his eyes, and soon a glowing aura came from the bottle, and encircled the djinn. He half wanted to step towards the djinn, but paused when the wizard looked at him. It even chilled his blood when the wizard said, "I wouldn't do that, Your Majesty. The spell I invoked is an old spell, which will heal a djinn enough so they can eventually return to their bottle to fully recover. It is to protect the djinn, and only the djinn's real master can safely breech it. Otherwise, it will destroy whomever approaches the fallen djinn. Once this djinn is healed enough to reenter the bottle, the protective aura will drop."

As he watched the wizard stand up, he heard King Drake say, "What kind of spell is that, to do something so devastating?"

He was taken back when the wizard calmly said, "An old dark spell, but like all magic, it's applications are all dependent of the actions of the caster." He then saw the wizard looking at all of them, and sigh. "I fear Hagatha is getting aid from her fellow members of the Black Cloak Society. This field was not her doing, but it is boosting her powers. I may only be able to protect the castle and most of the town."

He then noticed that the King looked glum. "Her power has increased since she abducted Yvette. We aren't sure what spell she used, but we do know how she had gotten into the castle."

Graham wasn't surprised when his wife looked at her brother with shock. "You mean she didn't use magic to get in? That makes no sense at all. I was sure she use magic when she abducted me."

He was then surprised when he heard the next words. "There had been an escape passage set up years ago, no one other than the rulers knew about it, but Father made sure Hagatha knew about, since he was in the Black Cloak Society." Graham was shocked when he heard those words, however it explained a few things. He could tell the old King of Kolyma was not very happy at the wedding, but this was something he didn't expect to be the reason for it.

* * *

III. Valanice

* * *

Queen Valanice could not believe what her brother had just said, especially now with what was going on. There could be no way those words were true. She looked right at him, and said in her sternest voice, "That is not funny in the slightest bit, Drake. There was no way father could have been in that vile society. He was a just man."

She was stunned when her brother didn't back down, but stood firm. "A lot came out about Father when he died, dear sister. Not even Mother was aware of Father's dealings with the Black Cloak Society. When she did learn about it, she died of shame. I didn't tell you then because I knew you'd react like this. Now, my daughter, your niece, may pay the price you were meant to pay."

Something in those words made Valanice worry. She had always assumed her kidnapping was linked to her beauty, and from what she had heard about Yvette, she was even more beautify than Valanice at that age. "You mean your daughter was imprisoned for her beauty as well."

She was stunned when her brother shook his head. "No, dear sister, it is nothing like what you were lead to believe, like many of us were lead to believe. After Father died, I learned the truth, and discovered all his plans. It seems he had discovered the history of the tower in which you were imprisoned. It is actually the key part of a very dark magic spell. Every so many years, the stars align right for a power boosting spell to be cast, but it takes the sacrifice of a child filled with magic. And our own family is rich in it, even though we do not use it."

She felt her jaw open as those last words sunk in, and even though she couldn't fathom that her own father would do it, her husband said the very thing that those words meant. "You mean to say your father meant to willingly sacrifice his own daughter. That is inhuman." She had to agree, but if it was indeed true, it mean that Graham had done more than just rescue her from the tower. He saved her life.

She swallow a lump of fear that was growing in her throat, and then looked at her brother. "How soon until the stars are in proper alignment?"

She gasped when her brother answered the quest. "A day at best. When I heard you were bringing a djinn with you, I had hoped you could find a way to her quickly. However, I fear that our last hope would be to contract the good witch of Kolyma."

Those words had puzzled her a bit. Her father had never mentioned a good witch in Kolyma, but as she thought about it, why would he have if he was a member of the Black Cloak Society. She also remember the monastery where she and Graham had been married in. "Why just her, whomever she is? Why not the monks of the Monastery? They should be able to help as well."

She was stunned when her brother shook his head. "Hagatha had gotten rid of them in recent years. Her wolf had turned the last one into a werewolf most recently. Even Scarlett, the good witch couldn't protect them. However, Scarlett will be able to help. Her powers aren't as strong as her predecessor's, but they are strong enough."

She noticed a thoughtful look on her husband's face. She was wondering if he had an idea of who this good witch was. "Tell me, did I meet this good witch on my first visit to Kolyma, when I rescued Valanice." When her brother nodded, she saw a smile on Graham's face. "I had a feeling that old lady had been more than she seemed, and I'm betting her granddaughter has now grown into the title." When her brother nodded again, she remembered Graham telling of a girl in a red hood, and she realized who the good witch was, and knew who they would have to see.

* * *

IV. Hagatha

* * *

Hagatha looked into her cauldron, and watched the scene in the main throne room play out. Inward, the ogress witch was very mad at what had happened. She had not anticipated the Royal Wizard knowing that ancient spell, but his identity was one that always alluded her when she tried to find it. However, that could wait for a later time. Right now, she needed to prepare to capture the two from Daventry, since it was what Shadrack wanted.

For that, she knew she would need her minions. She picked up some odd items she kept around her cave, threw them in the cauldron, and begun to stur it up. Soon, she noticed that the sky was darkening. She smiled, knowing it would allow all her minions to arrive, since many were creatures of the night.

Before she even started casting the summoning part of the spell, she saw the Dwarf and Sorcerer coming in. Both of their eyes were completely glazed over, since she had fully taken their minds and free will long ago. Next to enter was one of the wolves, and from what she could tell, it was the leader of the pack. Even though it was mostly wolf in appearance, it stood upright, like a human. That was a trick that the rest of it's pack couldn't do, since she worked her magic on them.

Once the local sky was completely dark, the last of her minions came in, looking all high and mighty, despite his pale appearance, and the fact that his eyes weren't completely glazed over, nor the wolf's. When they all stood still, she looked at all of them, and smiled, which she could see unnerved them. "I see you have all arrived. We have work to do, and very little time to do it in."

She walked over to the dwarf, and smiled. "My task for you is to find the three keys to the mystic doors, and then cross the bridge to the doors eight times." She watched as the dwarf nodded and ran out, eager to complete his task. She smiled, knowing the bridge's mystical nature would not allow anyone to cross more than seven times.

She then turned to the Sorcerer, and smiled. She looked at the figure, and issued his commands. "I want you to continue patrolling the eastern forest. If you see Graham, Valanice, or Scarlett, turn them into living statues." She watched as the figure nodded, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After that, she looked at the tall pale figure. He was a creature of the night, and she knew what he was capable of. She smiled, noticing his fangs had traces of a prior kill on them, and told him her special commands. "I want you to head to the three doors, and take them to your castle. Once I am done here, I will join you." She watched as the figure nodded, transformed into a bat, and flew off.

When the vampire was gone, she looked at the wolf, who was one of her most loyal minions. She patted it's shoulder, and saw it even wag its tail. "Your task is simple, I want you to hunt down and kill King Graham, Queen Valanice, and that meddlesome Scarlett. I know you've hungered for her for a long time. If they manage to make it to the safety of the Monastery, retreat to the castle. I know you can survive the poisoned waters."

The wolf nodded, and then spoke, which didn't surprise Hagatha. "What about the others, shall they hunt as well?" The voice was rough, but had a good reason for his statement.

She turned to the cauldron, knowing she would have to tell Shadrack of this turn of events, but told the wolf her orders. "After you leave, they are instructed to force Graham and Valanice to the edge of the lake the ferryman will be on. That way, they will have no choice than to walk into a trap." She heard the wolf howl, and then leave, which meant the pack would be hunting soon.

She then turned to the cauldron, and started to put in different ingredients. She wanted to contact Shadrack, and then watch the fun. She still had the remains of the last wayward traveler, and she was sure not all of him was eaten yet. It would make a great snack to watch the Royal family of Daventry, and that goody two shoes witch run in horror. Inwardly, she hoped the wolf would at least catch the Good Witch, and turn her into the last werewolf.

* * *

V. Scarlett

* * *

Scarlett sat in her small cottage, thinking about the recent turn of events in Kolyma. For many years, after the old King's passing, and her own grandmother's passing, her magical powers increased, allowing her to raise a field of protection around the northern part of Kolyma, and a good portion of the western coast. She was thankful that the royal wizard had worked in secret with her grandmother to help keep some semblance of protection while the old King was alive. In fact, she knew it was him who had allowed King Graham of Daventry to seek out Valanice.

However, now that Princess Yvette had been abducted, a change was happening. Of course, the first blow happened before that, when the wolf that tried to take both her and her grandmother, increased the size of his pack, by hunting down the monks when they were outside their Monestary. Eventually, the last monk became part of the pack, and they were somehow locked in the wolf form, while their leader could still maintain a human-like appearance.

She put that out of her mind as she returned her mind to another problem. There was only one set of doors to the tower, for a non magical person to use, and if she figured right, Hagatha was hiding the keys, if not destroying them at this point. There was one other option, but she was sure that wouldn't happen, due to the location the door was in.

The door was on the other side of a bottomless abyss, and the only was to it was a bridge that would collapse after one crossed it seven times. To add to the difficulty, the abyss had been charged with a magical barrier. It would take very powerful magic to punch through it, and hers wasn't that powerful yet. If this had happened a few years later, she would have been able to break through the magical barrier, but not now.

Her musings were cut short when she noticed the sky to the south was getting darker by the minute. Deep down, she knew it was the work of Hagatha, and that usually meant something bad was going to happen. She quickly got up, and ran over to the nightstand by her bed.

As she searched through it, she knew that an attack was coming, and the cottage wasn't completely safe. That evil wolf had already tried to get in during the past. She knew that now she would have to venture to the Monestary.

When she had everything together, she started to wonder if King Graham and Queen Valanice of Daventry had arrived. The royal messenger had arrive back from Daventry saying they were coming, and the Royal Wizard told her they might be coming to her. And if they were venturing here now, they could be in mortal peril.

With that worry in her mind, she ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a few talismans that could repel werewolves. The only down side was they would not keep back the big wolf. She also pulled out a cape her grandmother had. The cape had the distinct charm on it that made anyone think that the wearer was the vampire of the castle in the center of the poison lake. It was different than her own red cape, but she needed to make sure she had it, just in case.

When she had the cape, she froze when she heard a knock at the door. For a brief moment, she was afraid it was the wolf, and then remembered the fiend wouldn't knock. At least she was sure the wolf would not knock on her door, but if it wasn't the wolf, it meant it could only be two people she was expecting, and right now they were all facing a dangerous threat. She quickly put all the items in a basket, not amazed as she was as a little girl at how much it held, and ran to the door. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see the two people she expected there. "King Graham. Queen Valanice. I'm glad to see you, but we need to run towards the monastery. The coming darkness brings a dangerous attack, and this cottage isn't safe." She noticed a worried look on their faces, but she started towards the monastery, knowing they would follow to the safety.

* * *

Authors Notes:

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, Sir Robert, Princess Yvette, David, and King Drake are all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2. My current choice to make her an ogress is based on her appearance in King's Quest 2, and her nature for cannibalism.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

This is the second fic that I'm working on that is based or inspired by games made by Sierra. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses.

And now, to those who have left reviews.

KatyaChekov - Again, thanks for the review, I do hope that this chapter gives some insight to the draining of the djinn's powers twice problem. As always, I do appreciate your loyal reading, and I hope this chapter leaves you wanting more.

As always, tell your friends, and any other fans you know. In the next few chapters, the story will play out, and Shadrack will be starting the third phase of his master plan.


	10. Sanctuary of Shock

Chapter 8: Sanctuary of Shock

--------------------------------

I. Valanice

--------------------------------

Queen Valanice was stunned by two things. The first was the news that an attack was coming. The northern part of Kolyma had always been the safe area. Nothing evil would dare venture to the northern part, at least nothing that would make people flock to the monastery. However, the second thing that shocked her was the appearance of Scarlett, whom she remembered had been a little girl dressed with a red cape and hood. Now, while she did appear properly dressed, she also appeared dressed to attract a man's attention.

She brought her mind back to the situation at hand, and said, "You mean your own home isn't safe? The way my brother's wizard spoke, you were able to keep this all at bay." Before she could say anymore, a loud wolf's howl echoed through the area, and the sky got darker.

When the howl ended, she realized how much danger they were in. She glanced in the direction of the monastery, and started to run towards it. She knew her husband and the good witch were keeping up with her. However, as another howl filled the air, she felt like the building was farther away than it actually was.

As they ran, she heard her husband say to Scarlett, "I trust the monks there will give us sanctuary. It had been nice of them to perform our wedding ceremony years ago." Despite the situation, and the ever darkening sky, the thought of the wedding boosted her mood. She could even see the monks now, beckoning them to get in the monastery. In fact, when the building first came into view, she tried to see if she could see one of the monks there.

She was startled when she heard Scarlett's response. "The only thing left of the order that took care of that holy place is the building. All of the monks had been turned into werewolves by the same wolf that tried to kill me and my grandmother." The shock that statement caused made her slow in pace. She couldn't believe that all the monks were gone. If they were gone, then there wasn't much safety the monastery could provide.

As they neared, she noticed a small figure floating down from the sky, and at first she worried that it might be another attack, but then she noticed that it was a fairy. She then remember that the northern part of her homeland was also under a fairy's protection, but would it be enough.

As the fairy cast a spell on them, and she started to feel calm, she looked over at Scarlett, and asked the one question on her mind. "What happened to the monks? How could a werewolf even get in there?"

Scarlett answered her as they slowed down, and were almost at the monastery. "The very pack of wolves that are chasing us were the monks. The wolf that tried to kill me and my grandmother years ago when you were in the tower, Queen Valanice, attacked and turned all the monks into werewolves. Because of that, they can never enter the monastery again, but they can get very close to it."

Valanice jumped when she heard the near by foliage rustle, and one wolf burst from it, leaping through the air at them. For a brief moment, she felt like her heart would stop, and her life started to flash before her eyes, as the wolf was coming right for her. In those brief seconds, she started to wonder why she even slowed down, allowing this fowl beast a chance to get close enough to them.

--------------------------------

II. Graham

--------------------------------

King Graham started to move towards the wolf that was in mid leap, determined to protect his wife, when the creature froze in mid air. In that brief moment, Graham had remember seeing the wolf many years ago, lurking around the very cottage that was now Scarlett's. For a brief moment, knowing that the wolf had to be supernatural in nature, he was worried that the wolf would indeed take them down. However, just as suddenly as the wolf stopped in mid air, it flew backwards. As it flew, several loud whines were heard and they could hear creatures running away from them.

He then looked up at the fairy, who was floating above them, and realized that she had made sure they were protected. He also remembered that she was the same fairy that had helped protect him many years ago, when he sought out his wife. Before he could say anything to the fairy, he heard Scarlett voice her gratitude. "Thank you, my friend. I was starting to worry that you might not be seen in Kolyma anymore."

He was stunned when the fairy answered. "The dark forces are growing in strength. The old King's wicked ways had been subtle, allowing darkness to get a foothold in Kolyma. With the monks gone, it may only be a matter of time before Kolyma is an entirely evil place. I fear that Hagatha had been waiting for another good victim to sacrifice and heighten her power to unheard levels."

Graham looked over at his wife, who had become pale. For such a long time, they both viewed the tower as only a prison. Now they were more aware of the tower's true purpose, and just how important it was to rescue his niece, Princess Yvette. They continued in silence, until they reached the door to the monastery.

After they had opened the door, he looked at the fairy. "I know you had helped me years ago, would you still be able to offer us some help now?"

He was saddened when the fairy shook her head. "Alas, I cannot. My powers lose their strength the farther they get from this building. You may not be aware of it, but part of the stones in this monastery were from the Kingdom of Eldritch, Land of the Fairies. The monks were thankful for the protection it gave the building, but they have been losing their power over the years." Now Graham realized why the fairy might not be able to offer any more protection. It had seemed that the evil that Hagatha was part of was almost in total control of Kolyma, or on the verge of wiping the good country out.

Before they entered the safety of the monastery, another thought crossed his mind. "Tell me, good fairy, do you know King Oberon and Queen Titania." When the fairy nodded, Graham was sure the idea that just crossed his mind would work. "Then could you go there, and speak with my daughter, Rosella. She and their son, Edgar, will be wed in the near future, and I feel that they may be able to aid in our quest. Can you deliver a message?" When the fairy nodded, he told her the message, and watched as she flew off. Then they all entered the sacred building.

Once inside, they closed the door and a sense of security filled them. They had managed to get to safety, and could now plan out how they could rescue the captured Princess. Then, King Graham remembered that the mystical door that led to the tower could be seen from the monastery. He looked over at Scarlett, and said, "If I remember right, one should be able to see the location of that mystical door from here. Is there a way to get to the bell tower?"

He watched as she nodded, and then led the way to the bell tower. As they all ascended, he heard his wife make a statement. "I think I know what you are thinking. Kolyma might still be under the same curse that Daventry had been under. For years, one could head north only to end up in the southern part of land. We could leave here and cross the old bridge to reach the door."

He was glad his wife could see what he was thinking. It would be the quickest way to rescue their niece, and hopefully they would be able to have some protection as they rush to the door. The only big thing he was worried about was the rickety old bridge that led to the area. However, when they got to the bell tower and looked out, the door was gone from where it had been.

He only looked on in disbelief, until a glittering trail appeared. He looked on, and saw how the trail led from where the door was, and headed northwest of the location. While it was difficult to see details, due to a darkness that surrounded the area, he heard Scarlett announce the location of the door. "I fear that your plan has hit a snag. It appears Hagatha has already had the door moved, and it is now in the same place the last key was hidden in." Graham swallowed, knowing that the door was now located in the castle in the middle of the poisoned lake. They would need a new plan to reach it.

******************************

--------------------------------

III. Hagatha

--------------------------------

Hagatha was upset when she saw the fairy interfere with her plans. She had hoped that the wolves would be able to take care of both the good witch and the Royal Family of Daventry. She was sure that Shadrack would have enjoyed learning that the Royal Family had been turned into loyal werewolves.

However, since the fairy had ruined that, she had other things in mind. Unlike her younger sister, Hagatha always had other plans set up. It was what had allowed her to advance so far in the Black Cloak Society. She had never suffered a major set back, like being turned into a toad.

She sighed and then fished what was left of her last victim out of her cauldron. She would need a snack for the hike to the lake. If things went as planned, both King Graham and Queen Valanice would make their way to the castle on the lake. It would be there she, and her best minions would be waiting.

As she left the cave and headed on her way there, she was not surprised to see both the thieving dwarf, and the sorcerer walking over to her cave. Like all the evils in Kolyma, they answered to her, but they were allowed to do what they wanted. She continued to walk when they approached, and the dwarf said in a gruff voice, "Is this darkness your doing?"

She nodded, and continued toward the lake shore. As she walked, the sorcerer then spoke in a voice that didn't hide the fact that he resented her standing in the Black Cloak Society. "I take it this has something to do with the recent disappearance of Princess Yvette."

She nodded again, noticing the ferryman waiting at the lake shore. "It has everything to do with it. Soon, this country will be one of those lands fully belonging to the Society. And since the current King isn't as evil as his father, it means we get what we can from this Kingdom, before taking it out of the world entirely." She knew that was what Dahlia had been doing with Daventry, before her demise.

Just as she was to step onto the boat, the dwarf spoke again. "I've heard the King and Queen of Daventry are here. Should we relieve them of their valuables?" She shook her head, and noticed that both looked disappointed, but would obey her wishes. Most of evil beings in Kolyma obeyed her without question. Those that didn't ended up in her stew pot.

As the hooded entity started to take the boat to the island, she looked at them. "I want to be sure they arrive on the island. I want them to get so close to victory, that their defeat and transformation into my servants will be delicious." She watched them both nod, and she rode the boat to the other side.

Once on the other side, she walked through the deadly brambles, but as she did so, she killed the poison in all the brambles. She didn't want anything to stop the King and Queen of Daventry from their demise. Once they were in the castle, she would restore the brambles.

Once inside, she walked over to the dining hall, to see both the head vampire and the Alpha werewolf at the table. Both had appeared to be patiently waiting for her, but she could see some worry in the werewolf's eyes. She knew the werewolf was worried, due to his failure to catch his targets.

Before the creature could say anything, she held up her hand. "There is no need to explain. I know the fairy had interfered. Be thankful the blast didn't put you in the lake. Your pack would have been running wild, and I can't waste time corralling them. It took power to get everything done, which means we can no longer have any slip ups."

She then looked at the vampire, who sat there radiating dignity. That was not unusual, but she could tell he was proud. She glanced at him, and instantly the evil creature knew what she wanted to know. "Moving the door was successful. Plus, I was able to make sure all the keys are here, in my casket."

Hagatha smiled when she heard that. It meant that no matter what, the Royal Family of Daventry would come to her. She then waved her arms, and her cauldron appeared in the dining room. "Very good. Now I shall contact Shadrack. If we can, I shall have my sister help us in capturing the Royal Family of Kolyma. Then this land shall be a land of the Black Cloak Society." Her cackled then filled the building, and she started to wave hands around the cauldron, which started to fill with her noxious stew. Soon she would see Shadrack, and relay her imminent success.

***********************************************

--------------------------------

IV. Shadrack

--------------------------------

Shadrack was thankful for the time of silence at Castle Daventry. With King Graham and Queen Valanice in Kolyma, and King Alexander keeping an eye on Daventry, Shadrack could drop his disguise for a bit, and teleport himself to Manannan's lair, or what was left of it.

When they had arrived in it, it was obvious that the lair had been vacant for years. At least vacant of human inhabitants, as he saw what had have been children of the giant spider that had been guarding the oracle's cave. He quickly placed up a sound barrier to make sure he remained undisturbed, and then incinerated the spiders.

Once they were gone, he waved his hands again, and the place started to clean itself up. The shelves righted themselves, and the jars reassembled. Obviously, after Alexander had been done in the lair, the boy had trashed the place so no one could use it again. The truth was that only a wizard of Shadrack's power could fully restore the lab.

While everything was reassembling, and his spell also made the ingredients start to come from all over Llwedor, Shadrack pulled out the tome that held the spell he needed. He knew it would take time for the spell to brew, and he wanted to get this part started so phase three of his master plan could start quickly after the completion of phase two.

However, before he could continue reading any farther, and the ingredients started to fill their repaired jars, he saw the image of Hagatha's head appear in the air above the restored table. "Hail, Brother Shadrack. I bring good news of our plans in Kolyma."

He paused for a moment, knowing he had to act like what ever the news might would be good. The truth was that good news for his plan would not really be the same as her plans. "What good news do you have, Hagatha?"

He inwardly winced when Hagatha announced her news. "Kolyma is shrouded in darkness, except for the old monastery and the castle area. Only my minions, and others who I allow to dwell here benefit by it. Almost every good thing is out of Kolyma. I would like to include the end of the Royal Family of Daventry, but they eluded my werewolves."

Shadrack frowned, but on the inside he was happy. His plan called for the Royal Family to succeed, only to be defeated by him alone at the end. However, he had to play his part. "It is unfortunate, but I'm sure we shall destroy them soon. Besides, they can't rescue the captured Princess. I figure you have moved the only way to that part to the castle on the poisoned lake." She nodded, and he knew that once the tower did it's task, Kolyma would be engulf by Hagatha's dark magic. Kolyma would make a nice addition in the lands controlled by the Black Cloak Society.

Once she continued, he let a scowl cross his face. "I plan to contact my sister, and she should get here way before Graham and Valanice reach the lake. I will have her either land her hut on them once they reach the island, or dump them in the lake, or at least one of them." He didn't like this idea she had come up with.

He quickly shook his head. "No, Hagatha. Bringing her back to Kolyma will be a mistake. It is more important to make sure King Graham and Queen Valanice are captured, and after what had happened earlier, I'm sure your minions want to give a personal touch."

He watched as a hideous grin crossed her face. "Indeed. I'm not sure which one of them should enjoy the feast first. I will follow your wishes, Brother, and here is to the end of Kolyma." She then disappeared from sight, and Shadrack continued his preparations. He knew he had to at least prepare things now, since he was sure something would happen with in the next few hours.

He quickly moved around the room, gathering the key ingredients and moving their jars to the table. He smiled when he noticed that the only thing missing was Manannan, but he would get him soon enough. Now, he had to return to Daventry, or else someone might suspect him not being a historian. Even worse, his identity would be discovered to be Shadrack. He then disappeared from the lair, to appear back in Castle Daventry, in his guise of Cale Silver. He smiled as he opened the door, deep down, knowing phase three would soon begin.

*******************************************

--------------------------------

V. Rosella

--------------------------------

Princess Rosella looked out from the balcony of the guest room in Eldritch Castle. No matter how often she looked at the view, it still struck her with awe. From the balcony, she could see almost everywhere, from the lands of Falderal and Ooga Booga Land, to the far off Green Isles where her brother ruled.

As she looked out, she heard someone come up behind her, but she knew who it was. It was Prince Edgar, the man she was to wed. He walked up behind her, and slowly rubbed her back, which she had started to enjoy lately. It also helped relax her from all the wedding plans.

Recently, they had been figuring out seating arrangements at the reception. There were so many people they wanted to invite, in part the good citizens of Ooga Booga Land, and Falderal. They also knew that they needed to invite her family, but she wasn't sure how to seat everyone. She had even thought about inviting Genesta, the fairy who protected Tamir, and who helped her find the magic fruit that saved her father's life.

She was interrupted from all her thoughts when she noticed a lone figure floating towards them. The figure was one she had never seen before, but something about Edgar's stance told her that he recognized it. As it neared, she could tell it was a fairy, but nothing else was familiar.

When it was close enough, she noticed the fairy was almost as big as a child, but appeared to be around her age, which might not be the case for fairies. She then heard Edgar speak to the fairy. "How fare things in Kolyma? I hope things have started to change for the better." Hearing the name of her mother's home, Rosella realized who the fairy was.

She was stunned when the fairy shook her head. "Alas, things have gotten much worse, especially in the last month. With the kidnapping of Princess Yvette, and the loss of all the monks in the monastery, things have gotten worse. Right now, the whole country is almost shrouded in darkness. It is a very dark day, and may permanently turn dark if the tower is used for it's true purpose."

This started to worry Rosella. She was aware that her uncle was the King of Kolyma, but she hadn't known that her cousin had been abducted. However it had been a while since she heard from her family in Daventry as well. She then turned her attention to the fairy. "My mother had been trapped in that tower. How dangerous is it?"

She went pale when the fairy answered. "It was constructed as part of a dark spell. A victim is placed in the top most room, and when the stars are aligned properly, the powers sap the life out of the victim, as well as the magical potential, and it is said that the Royal Family of Kolyma is full of that potential. In fact, both your mother and cousin are so full of the potential that if Hagatha succeeds, the land of Kolyma is doomed."

She turned to face Edgar, and said, "I need to inform my parents. They need to be aware of what is going on, and to help rescue my cousin." She saw Edgar nod in agreement, and they started to head for the door.

She stopped when the fairy spoke again. "Your parents are there already, Princess Rosella. They are trying to get to the mystical door that leads to the tower, however it has moved since they got to Kolyma. I don't know if they will get there in time." Worry filled her after hearing that. Something about the way the fairy spoke made her think that her parents were in mortal danger. She wasn't sure what to do now, if she should still head to Daventry, or head to Kolyma.

Hope started to fill her when she heard Edgar say, "I have an idea, since time is of the essences, we can use Sirocco to fly down to Daventry, and then to Kolyma. If both your parents are in Kolyma, maybe your brother is in Daventry." Rosella nodded, and realized he was right.

She started to run to the door, and turned to the fairy. "Thank you for telling me. If my father asked you to relay this information, I'll tell him you did." The fairy nodded, even though she had never mentioned it, but it didn't have to be said. She then ran out the door, followed by Edgar. She then hoped their search for Sirocco would not take long.

--------------------------------

Authors Notes:

--------------------------------

I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, Sir Robert, Princess Yvette, David, and King Drake are all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2. My current choice to make her an ogress is based on her appearance in King's Quest 2, and her nature for cannibalism.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

Genesta - Good fairy that Rosella helps in King's Quest 4.


	11. The Dark Lair

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 9: The Dark Lair

* * *

I. Alexander

* * *

King Alexander of the Green Isles looked at the Magic Mirror that adorned the wall of his father's throne room. A few hours ago, his parents, King Graham and Queen Valanice of Daventry, left with his djinn, Shamir Shamezel, for Kolyma. If, as they had believed, the only dark magic at work was just around Daventry, they should have been back by now. However, since they had not returned, he was worried.

It also didn't help that the Magic Mirror remained dark. It remained a sign that something very evil was at work, and everyone was sure it was the Black Cloak Society. He shook his head and continued to pace in the room, all the time fearing the worst had happened to his parents and cousin.

He quickly turned when he heard a door in the room opening. He relaxed a bit when he saw it was the historian, Cale Silver. He had asked someone to tell the historian to come to the throne room, since Chrispin was currently looking into some way to get through to Kolyma. He was wondering if the man knew anything about the history there. "Cale, I had asked for you to come here a while ago, and the messenger said you weren't in your quarters. What was the delay?"

He watched as the history briefly kneeled. "I'm sorry, sire. I had been checking in the library for more information relating to the situation in Kolyma. In fact, I believe I have confirmed some things about the tower, and of Hagatha."

Alexander wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or not, but he walked over to his father's throne, and sat down. Deep down, he figured it would be best to hear what the historian had to say while sitting down. "What have you learned, Cale, and can it help my parents in any way, if we can get word to them?"

He waited for a moment, as the historian pulled out some papers, and sighed. "Well, what I have found does not bode well for the situation. I found the old history of Kolyma, and it seems before your Mother's family arrived there, most of the land was under the grip of two ogress sorceresses, Hagatha and her younger sister, Baba Yaga. While Hagatha used her cave as her center of power, Baba worked from her moving hut. The only thing keeping them from full control of Kolyma had been the Red Witch."

Alexander nodded, realizing how old Hagatha was, and what that mean about her powers. He thought about that as Cale continued. "When your mother's family came to Kolyma, her ancestor vowed to help rid the land of the threat the ogresses posed. It had seemed that the ogresses would abduct a child once a month, but no one knew why. During that last abduction, they managed to chase off Baba Yaga which struck a blow to the sisters' powers."

Alexander rose from the throne, realizing what implications were made by the tale. "So, what ever the Black Cloak Society is doing, it is also allowing Hagatha some revenge, and with her age, most powers might not be able to penetrate the barrier she put up."

He started to pace as a loud wind started to howl. As he paced, he heard Cale say, "I fear the only way to breach those dark forces is to somehow get into the tower, and once night falls, nothing will get in. It may take something as fast as the wind itself to do that."

For a brief moment, Alexander felt crest fallen, until he heard a new voice in the room. "Fast as the wind, like Sirocco?" He turned to face the voice, and was glad to see that it was his sister, Rosella, and her fiancé, Prince Edgar. The sight of those two being there at that moment gave Alexander hope that something was about to happen for the better.

* * *

II. Edgar

* * *

Prince Edgar remained quiet for a moment as he watched a happy reunion between his fiancée and her brother. With all that appeared to be going on right now, a momentary happiness was needed. He looked around the room as Rosella spoke to her brother, "Brother, it's good to see you in Daventry. I trust all is well in the Green Isles right now?"

He watched momentarily as Alexander shrugged. "Tis as good as one should expect. However, I feel something evil maybe coming there soon, since Daventy, and now Kolyma, have fallen prey to a very dark evil."

For a moment, just as his future brother-in-law said that, Edgar's gaze fell on the other man in the room. He wasn't sure why, but the man seemed out of place. That could be that it had been some time since he was in Daventry. However, he put that out of his mind, as he figured it was time to get down to why they had arrived in Daventry. "Alexander, I wished we could have said this was just a visit, however Rosella received a message from your father and mother not too long ago."

He noticed a look of relief briefly cross Alexander, before it disappeared again. "I do hope it was good news when you heard from them. However, I do doubt it." He wasn't sure if Alexander knew the nature of their visit or not, but at this point, something had to be said.

Before he said a word, however, he noticed Rosella looking at the other man in the room, before finally speaking in an authoritative tone, "And who are you? Are you the Historian that my father wrote about?"

As the man nodded, Edgar could have sworn he saw the man's face before, many years ago, when he was under the spell of Lolotte. However, he realized the man couldn't have been the same as that man. This man was obviously younger. Even the voice was different as the man spoke. "Yes, your highness. I am Cale Silver. Your father, and brother, have been asking my help on the current matters. I must admit that I have had to do some research, especially into the Quartz Tower."

Edgar remembered what they had been told by the fairy, and then a thought hit him. "Alexander, Rosella, did your parents ever tell you how they got to the island?"

It was his beloved who answered first. "I heard the story a lot growing up. My father had to unlock this door, which gave him access to a beach on the east side of Kolyma, and then he had to sail to the island. Given how much time is left until it's evil purpose that the fairy told us, they may not make it in time."

Before he could mention his idea, feeling certain it would work, he heard the historian speak up. "If they get past Hagatha they might have a chance, but getting out might be the problem. Hagatha won't go near the tower now. It seems the tower would be destroyed if a large source of Dark Magic would be stuck in it when it did it's deed."

After hearing those words, Edgar knew his plan would work. He looked at Rosella and Alexander and spoke. "I have an idea. However, we will need to head back to Eldrich, and to King Otar. He has something we can use to stop Hagatha. Once we have the item, I'll quickly explain my plan."

He was stunned when Alexander shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to remain here for now. It would not be right to leave Daventry without a ruler right now. I trust you have a good plan."

Edgar nodded. He was certain his plan would work, especially as he revised it to include eliminating the tower so it could never be used again. "If all goes right, the threat of the tower, as well as Hagatha, will never be over Kolyma again." He then turned to leave, with Rosella following him. He knew she would back him up on his plan, and was also eager to learn the plan, but he knew they needed to move and act at the same time, as the day got later and later.

* * *

III. Scarlett

* * *

Some time had passed since Scarlett witnessed the message that King Graham had passed to the fairy that helped protect Kolyma. Since then, the only thing that she had noticed was an odd wind. She wasn't sure what the odd wind stood for, but part of her felt it couldn't be good.

She had remained up in the monastery tower after the message had been delivered, mainly to watch for any problems. With the sky darkening more and more, she was sure that Hagatha was using some very dark magic. At first, she thought the fowl ogress was just creating huge dark cloud. However, she started to think other wise as stars started to appear in the sky.

She then headed down to the church part of the monastery. When she reached it, she saw that King Graham and Queen Valanice were obviously planning their next move. When they looked up at her as she approached, she told what she had seen. "There have been no signs of any attack coming. However, there has been an odd wind, and even though not much time has passed, stars are showing in the sky. I fear that Hagatha is trying to speed up the passage of time in Kolyma. You may not have long to stop her."

She felt a little at ease when Valanice looked at her, and smiled. "The odd wind you heard must have been Sirocco. That means Rosella has received our message." Then the look on Valanice's face changed to one of worry. "But, will she be able to help in time if Hagatha is doing as you claim."

She watched as Graham shrugged. "I don't know if she will get here in time or not. What we may have to do is attempt to get to the island on the poisoned lake, and get to the doors before the night ends." She then watched as he turned to face her. "Do you think you have a protection spell that will keep us safe until we get to and through the magic door?"

Scarlett thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I do have one, and it should keep us all invisible to the senses of Hagatha and her minions. However, the only trick will be getting you across the lake. The ferryman will not see you, but can sense spirits and things unseen, since it is his nature. If you have some treasure, that could get you across."

She was stunned when Valanice removed her earrings. Before she could even consider asking her to reconsider, she heard Valanice say why. "These earrings were given to me by my father. After hearing of how he really was, I'd rather not have them anymore. At least they can be put to a truly good use in helping to rescue my niece."

She watched as King Graham nodded, and then said, "That should cover the fee, especially if the ferryman can't see us. If you can cast the spell now, we'll rush to the ferryman's location. He might just sense two spirits and accept the mysterious fee to get them across."

Scarlett nodded, and raise her arms in the air. Soon, a glow emanated from her hands, and filled the monastery. As quickly as it started, it disappeared, and she felt the spell was working. She then headed for the door, and opened it. "It is done. Now we must rush. If time is truly passing quickly, this night might not last very long at all."

She watched as Graham and Valanice nodded, and they rushed out of the monastery. Outside, the darkness of night coated the land, and even she could feel the malevolence in the air. It was as if the forces of darkness knew that Kolyma was about to fall, and were preparing to accept it.

As they reached and ran along the edge of the poisoned lake, Scarlett noticed some movement in the woods around the lake. A quick glance let her see the thieving gnome running about, as well as the sorcerer. Judging by their movement, she could swear they were searching for someone, instead of random victims. She was again glad the spell was working, and kept them all hidden from view.

When they finally reached the location of the ferryman, she was glad to see shade was waiting. They stopped for a moment, and King Graham looked at her. "Thank you for helping us get this far. If you can, rush back to the castle. They may need some help there."

She nodded, and then watched as both Graham and Valanice entered the boat. As they did, she saw the ferryman hold out a withered hand, and Valanice placed the earrings in it. Soon, the boat started crossing the poisoned lake. She waited for a moment, and started to move towards the royal castle.

Just as she started to move, she was stunned to find that she stopped moving. She tried again to move, but couldn't. She was puzzled by this until a voice said, "Well, the famous Red Witch of Kolyma is stuck. It seems her powers are fading, and will soon be no more."

She tried to turn her head, but couldn't. However, she realized she didn't need to find out who had done this to her. She already knew, and what she wanted to know was how they could have done it. Before she could voice the question, she felt hands feeling along her body, searching for pockets. Finally the voice of the gnome was heard, as he said, "A shame she doesn't have any pockets. I could of added to my collection before Hagatha plans to kill her."

The sorcerer then walked into her view and sneered. "I think she won't kill her just yet. I'm sure Hagatha wants her to live long enough to see last of good in Kolyma get snuffed out." She then heard the evil doers laugh, especially as she realized her magic spell never worked in the first place, and that King Graham and Queen Valanice were truly walking into a trap.

* * *

IV. Graham

* * *

King Graham sat silently next to his wife as the ferryman continued to get them across the poisoned lake. He didn't want to risk saying a word, less their magical cover be blown. He was not sure if the mysterious ferryman was a servant of Hagatha, or just a figure that appeared in Kolyma and only aided the vampire to and from his home.

He decided to stop thinking about that, and how they would handle what was sure to be the riskiest part of the plan. He had figured that the only place Hagatha would take the magical doors was to the island castle, and most likely the basement. Hopefully, with the protection of the magic spell, they would be safe.

He glanced back towards the far shore, and didn't see any trace of Scarlett. Of course, he hoped that she was heading back to the castle to help the people there. He was sure that with all that was happening, the werewolves would be trying something at the castle, and they would need all the help they could get.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the boat reached the shore. He didn't say a word as both he and his wife left the ferry. He didn't speak until they took a few steps away from the ferry. "We may need to be extra careful right now. All the brambles along this path are poisonous. I remember that from my first time here. We may have a break, since I don't see any of the ghostly guards."

He watched as Valanice nodded, and they started along the path. He remember that the path wasn't long, but took time to be sure they were avoiding every poisonous branch that stuck out into the path. As they walked, he heard his wife say, "I hope we will have enough time to find the magic door."

As they neared the castle door, he responded to his wife's statement. "We will. I'm sure that the door is in the basement. We should get by unnoticed, thanks to Scarlett's spell, but it would be better if we don't waste time. We take the direct route down, and move quickly."

When they reached the door, his wife looked at the door, and said, "Let's just hope the spell doesn't fail, and we can get to the door quickly. Given how the dark magic is speeding up the passage of time, any delay would be disastrous." He nodded and started to open the door as she continued. "I do fear that if we get caught, it will be very bad not only for Kolyma, but for Daventry as well."

He nodded, and they quickly entered the old castle. Once they were inside, he quickly closed the door, and remained silent for a moment. They were in the lair of a powerful evil force, and with no aid, stealth had to be their weapon. When he was sure that no one moved, he motioned in the direction he had gone years before.

They quickly passed through a dining room, with no sign of any of the evil forces. He knew there weren't many rooms in the small castle, not that a vampire needed them, but that also meant very little hiding spots. Inwardly, he was hoping they were all part of a move on his in-laws castle. While that might not be good for them there, it would allow Valanice and him to get to the magic door unnoticed.

When they reached the top of the stairs that descended to the basement, he wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. He felt they were very close to the magic door that would take them to the eastern part of Kolyma, where the Quartz Tower was. Then, the next race would be to get to the tower in time.

He had been hoping that something would be there to help them reach his niece, but first thing was to get to the door. As they neared the bottom of the old winding stairs, he felt better about events as he saw the door, and no apparent guards. However, as he motioned to his wife to head towards their goal, something nagged at him saying this was just too easy.

* * *

V. Hagatha

* * *

Hagatha smiled as she saw her prey enter the lower levels of the castle. As she figured, they would come to the castle, knowing it was the place she hid the door. What they were unaware of was that the real door was actually in the next room, and that the door they saw was just a decoy. It was all part of her plan.

When Shadrack had contacted her, she had only to adjust her plan that she was going to set into motion. She had already set things up to arrange the capture of Princess Yvette, and the death of Scarlett, or if the werewolves had failed, her capture. Now the majority of the werewolves were preparing to attack the castle. In fact, the attack was supposed to happen when the Quartz Tower did its evil task.

Now, everything was in place for the final part of the plan, and she was sure Shadrack would be proud. Her plans had started with one kingdom, but now she could bring down Daventry as well, which had become a major thorn in the Black Cloak Society. She even had a fiendish way of doing it. She would send one of them back once they were transformed, under an illusion spell.

She stopped musing on her plans when King Graham and Queen Valanice reached the bottom of the steps, and moved towards the door. That meant that soon it would be time to strike. She had to make sure there was no way for them to escape. Once they were close enough, she'd put the final phase of her plan into action.

She waited for a moment as Graham said, "I haven't heard anything yet, but let's hope if an attack does come, that we are entering the door at that time." She then watched as he started to reach for the door. She knew now was the perfect moment for her forces to strike.

In an instant, she dropped the illusion of the door, as well as the illusion hiding her and her minions from view. In that instant, she saw shock on both her captives' faces. She then made the stairs into a slick slope that nothing could climb. She pointed at them and shouted, "Seize them."

At that moment, the vampire quickly glided over, and in an instant had captured Valanice, and was poised to bite her. She also watched as the werewolf pounced so quickly that is pinned Graham to the floor, and was almost ready to rip the King's neck out. However, she noticed there was still a bit of defiance in the two captives. This was evident when Valanice spoke. "How did you know we were here?"

She cackled, and walked over to the beautiful Queen. "Very simple, Valanice. The spell that Scarlett had cast never concealed you all." When the two had gasped, she knew it was a shock to them. "In fact, after the ferryman brought you over here, my minions had captured Scarlett. The only thing keeping her alive is that I want you all to see your failure."

With the werewolf on top of him, she could see that Graham wasn't worried about what would happen to him, but still was worried about others. "You haven't succeeded yet. You will be stopped. Our family will seek us out when we don't return."

She glanced at Graham, and for a brief moment, thought about placing him in her cooking pot. However, her plans called for him to stay alive, at least in body. "They won't. You see, once the Quartz Tower does its job, I'll have my werewolf bite you, and then you will turn your whole kingdom into my servants. Your kingdom will fall, and Shadrack will be pleased." In that moment, she saw a genuine look of fear cross her two captive's faces. It was the sign she needed to prove to her that her plan would soon succeed. The fact that the winds got louder also told her that even nature in Kolyma was starting to bend to the will of the Black Cloak Society. Deep down, she felt certain that this would be the end of both Kolyma and Daventry.

* * *

Authors Notes:

* * *

As always, I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, Sir Robert, Princess Yvette, David, and King Drake are all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2. My current choice to make her an ogress is based on her appearance in King's Quest 2, and her nature for cannibalism.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

Genesta - Good fairy that Rosella helps in King's Quest 4.

Sirocco - Swift wind from Eldrich from King's Quest 7. Normally seen in the form of a horse.

King Otar - Leader of the Vulcanix Underground from King's Quest 7.


	12. The Tower's Task

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 10: Tower's Task

* * *

I. Princess Yvette

* * *

Princess Yvette sat in the Quartz Tower, and she was worried. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the tower, but she knew each time the sun rose, it could mean her death. She started wondering why no one had ever destroyed the tower after Aunt Valanice's rescue. She then remembered that the only people who knew the truth of the tower were the ones who had planned to use it.

She got up and walked over to the balcony, peering over the edge. She was certain the fall from that height would kill her. However, she was sure that something would have prevented her from doing that. Like before, the wind was really howling, like it could lift a whole person.

The sound worried her more, as she noticed the stars moving across the sky faster than they normally did. It scared her to think that her time was running out, and she felt no one could save her in time, especially as the wind grew louder. In her mind, she could have sworn the end was rushing to her.

She then saw something that gave her hope. It appeared that some of the wind had taken a form that could carry people. As the form neared, she realized that it was true. Coming towards her, on a beast of wind, was her cousin, Princess Rosella, and her cousin's fiancé, Edgar. She quickly backed up as they entered the tower.

She wanted to give her cousin a hug, but she noticed they weren't getting off the beast that brought them to her. She did regain her wits long enough to say the question that was on her mind. "Did you come to rescue me?"

She was overjoyed to hear the answer from Rosella, "Yes cousin, but for our plan to work, you must listen." She nodded, knowing her cousin must have had a plan in the works. Her cousin had been responsible for saving the land of Tamir, as well as Edgars' home of Eldritch, from what she heard.

Princess Yvette watched her cousin look around for a moment, as she spoke. "My parents had come to rescue you, but it appears Hagatha had been up to something big. My father sent a message to me, and we came to the aid."

She was shocked by that. "You mean Hagatha may have Aunt Valanice. That can't be good. My father told me what our grandfather had planned. We can't let that happen. Will you be able to rescue both them and me in time?"

She watched as Edgar nodded. "If the plan we have works, it will. It appears Hagatha has sped up time here, no doubt to make her plans succeed. The plan we have is the only one that has a chance of working, but it requires you to stay here."

She swallowed when she heard that. It wasn't something she wanted to hear. She wanted to be safe. "Are you sure that's the only option? Surely you can get me out of here and at least to the island shores."

She was stunned when Rosella shook her head. "We could, but then this tower could be used again. Our plan is to use some special magical items to make you and Hagatha switch places. If we do this right, not only will you be safe, but the tower will be destroyed as well."

She nodded, understanding what they planned to do. "I think I understand. What must I do?"

She glanced at Edgar as he handed her a strange bracelet. "Put this on, and once the other one touches Hagatha, you will switch places with her. Now, where is the door?"

Yvette looked down towards the beach below, and pointed to the western shore. "Down there, and on the mainland, but hurry. The way the stars are moving, morning will be coming very soon."

She watched as Rosella smiled. "Don't worry, cousin. Sirocco is the swiftest of the winds. We will be at those doors in no time." She then watched as her cousin flew off on Sirocco.

She sighed, hoping that her cousin's plan would work. She then looked out at the horizon, and gasped as the wind blew. The gasp wasn't due to the wind, but the fact that the night was starting to give way to day. She looked then at the walls of the tower, and saw for a brief moment a spark of lightning, which told her that time was growing short, and that the tower was getting ready to do its task.

* * *

II. Valanice

* * *

Valanice was distressed about the situation she and her husband were in. They had been captured by Hagatha and her minions, failed to rescue her niece, and soon would be turned into undead creatures. Right now, their only hope was that Rosella had gotten word and was up to something. The only drawback was that time was racing by, which like everything else happening right now, was caused by their captor, Hagatha.

However, she was thankful that the ogress had felt the need to gloat. She wondered if all the members of the Black Cloak Society were that egotistical. When foes were egotistical, they always told their plans, and unknowingly revealed the flaws in the plans. She was hoping that was the case as Hagatha walked around her, smiling wickedly.

Soon, the ogress stopped and waved her hand at the far wall. Almost instantly, she could see her brother's castle, and the ogress spoke. "I'm sure you'll love to see this. The darkness is about to consume Kolyma, something my sister and I had almost done ages ago. A shame Baba had been so brazen, but it took me years to correct her mistakes. It then took years to slowly corrupt your family, until your father promised you to me. Now that will be rectified, with you becoming a vampire, Graham a werewolf, and your brother's kingdom butchered."

She was glad when Graham spoke as bravely as he could. "That will never happen, Hagatha. Time may be going faster, but before your minions can strike, day will dawn. Your minions will be weakened." She knew Graham was right. It would take a lot of magic to keep the sun from rising.

She was stunned when Hagatha gleefully cackled. "So you would think, but once the Quartz Tower drains your niece, the magic in her will be transferred to me, and Kolyma will always be dark. In fact, it will just start with Kolyma. Shadrack has big plans for your kingdom. I wonder what disaster he'll put on them first."

She was thankful when her husband spoke up. "You've forgotten that there is an army at the castle. They will be ready for an attack, no matter what happens to us." It was conforting that her husband could still feel confident in a situation like the one they were in.

Her happiness ended when Hagatha just cackled. "Their army will only add to mine. Watch as the other werewolves wait around the castle." It was then she noticed the forms of the other werewolves. There were more than she had even thought there would be. Her brother, his family, and all his subjects would be killed, and all because they had failed to rescue Princess Yvette.

At that moments, the winds started to pick up again, and she noticed that the night was starting to give way to day. In moments, her niece would be dead, and her homeland and Daventry would fall into darkness. However, before she could believe it, the magic door burst open, and she could tell this surprised Hagatha as much as it surprised everything else there.

* * *

III. Hagatha

* * *

Hagatha was dumbfounded when the magic door burst open. Only something magically powerful could destroy the three magic doors. She was certain nothing could have done that, especially with her plan moments away from completion. If her plan failed, she was sure Shadrack would drop her out of the Black Cloak Society, just as he had done with her sister, Baba Yaga.

She got over her shock when she saw two people come through the door, mounted on a steed of wind, which had to be the force that destroyed the door. It didn't take her long to recognize the daughter of Graham and Valanice, Rosella, and her husband-to-be, Edgar. However, she was glad to see the extra spell she put on Princess Yvette had kept her in the tower.

She went to command her minions to attack the new arrivals, but was surprised when Rosella pointed a wand at both minions, and they were turned into frogs. She was not too upset about her minions being turned in to frogs, since it would only be a few more minutes until her plan would be successful. There would be no way to get Princess Yvette out of the Quartz Tower.

She cackled again, certain that her plan would succeed. She quickly cast a few fireballs, forcing her captives, and the new intruders back. "It doesn't matter what you do now. Soon it will be too late to stop me. In a few moments, Princess Yvette will be dead, and I will be in total control of Kolyma." To prove her point, Hagatha then shot a fireball that destroyed the wand in Rosella's hand. "Even that weapon is no match for me."

It was during that moment, she noticed something flying through the air. It was small, and wasn't likely to hurt her. In all her years, she had cast many spells to prolong her life, as well as protect her from harmful magic. It would take a very powerful spell to kill her now. She put the object out of her mind, knowing it could not kill her. However, she was distracted from it when Edgar said, "That wand wasn't meant to kill you. It just transforms, just like that teleports."

Hagatha gasped as the realization hit her, right at the same time the object magically landed on her wrist, and wrapped around it. As it did that, everything around her changed. The dark lair from the vampire's home instantly changed to windowed room, a crystalline room. She also noticed how it was decked out for a princess. It was then she looked out a window to see a balcony, and a sky that was just starting to brighten.

All at once, she realized what was about to happen. She tried to move quickly, reaching for the door, only to hear the growl of the creature guarding the door. She started to panic, hoping she could get out, and beg Shadrack to forgive her. She remember that after Baba fled Kolyma, she had traveled around until she heard from her sister from another land, where she had cursed a Baron. During that time, Shadrack dropped Baba out of the high levels of the Black Cloak Society. After that, and she heard of Baba's defeat at the hands of a hero, her sister had been kicked out.

As sparks started to appear, and the sky got brighter, Hagatha knew what was coming, and hoped she could avoid it, even if it meant losing her standing in the Black Cloak Society. She then tried to rush to the balcony, all the time, trying to cast the spell to remove the safeguards. She quickly realized it was too late as the first bolt of energy hit her, and more started to follow. She also realized that Princess Yvette had been rescued, and the Quartz Tower would destroy itself as it killed her. It was the very last thought she had as her body was consumed by the energy of the Quartz Tower.

* * *

IV. Princess Rosella

* * *

Rosella breathed a sigh of relief when she watched Hagatha disappear, being replaced with the appearing form of Princess Yvette. It was all she needed to see to know that the plan had succeeded. However, she waited as her cousin looked around the dank room, and realized that she had been rescued. "Thank goodness it worked. I was close to being part of that evil tower's task."

She watched as everyone gathered round her cousin, and heard her father say. "Indeed. But what happened to Hagatha? Can we afford to relax if she is still around?"

As if to answer her father's question, a blinding flash, and a loud explosion came from the magic door. Those two items told her that the plan had been successful. She smiled as Edgar said the words. "I'd say that the Quartz Tower is no more. Maybe feeding on evil magic was what was needed to destroy it."

She then looked over where the two minions, that were now turned into frogs were. In that moment, she was stunned to see them explode. She wondered if that had been linked to the destruction of the wand, when the whole castle they were in started to rumble. As the rumbling started to get louder, she heard her father shout, "I think when the tower did it's task, it also ended anything Hagatha's magic was still influencing. We need to get out of here quick."

She nodded, and wondered if Sirocco would be able to carry them all in time, until she remember the magic door was still open. She looked towards it, and said, "The door is still open. Let's go back through." She then rushed through, followed by her parents, cousin and Edgar. Soon the gloomy keep was gone, and they were on the shore that faced the Quartz Tower. From the point they were at, she could tell the tower was gone.

After a moment, the door closed behind them, and she breathed a sigh of relief. The swiftness of what had happened made her think that things might be better in Kolyma. She looked over at Sirocco, and then at Edgar. "Do you think we might all be able to ride back to my Uncle's castle? I'm sure we all need to see what had happened." She also noticed that everyone was agreeing with her, and was thankful when Edgar also nodded.

Once they were on Sirocco, they were airborne, and crossing Kolyma. As they crossed, she heard her mother gasp, and the tone of the gasp told her what here eyes now saw. The building they were in was gone. The poisoned late was clean and clear. Hagatha's evil influence was gone. She was also glad that as they neared the castle, everyone had come out to greet them, including her brother's friend, the djinn Shamir.

As they reached the ground, she saw that others were there as well, and while she didn't know them, she could tell her parents were familiar with them. However, the first to approach them was her uncle, King Drake. He looked very happy to see his daughter again. "You all did it. Scarlett had teleported in once her captors disappeared and told us you had succeeded."

She smiled when her mother spoke. "It is good to hear she is alright. We were lucky that Rosella had gotten Graham's message, and had come up with a plan. If she hadn't, this would have been disastrous."

She felt everyone's attention turn to her. She honestly didn't want to tell them about her plan, and how risky it had been. So she decided to politely curtsy, and respond. "It has always been tradition to come to the aid of those who need it in our family. I'm just glad that Hagatha is gone now."  
She then heard the wizard that stood next to her uncle speak. "Indeed. Hagatha's dark magic had been growing over the years. It had a major set back years ago, and now the land is free of it. You've all done a far greater thing then anyone could have. Right after you had succeeded, the djinn made a full recovery."

She watched as the djinn twirled around happily. "Now we can head home when ever you are ready, Your Majesties. I'm sure that the Princess would need some time to recover." Rosella was about to say something, when she remember it was her cousin who the djinn was talking about.

She smiled as her redheaded cousin nodded, and then walked over to her. "Thank you again, Rosella. I wish I can have some adventures like you some day."

Rosella smiled, and then had an idea. "Indeed, but I have a great task for you in the near future. I'd like you to be one of my bridesmaids." There had been a few gasps, but she ignored them, realizing they were a joyful sound. "Then, you will get to see some of the fantastic lands I've seen."

She watched as Yvette nodded in response to her request, and then her father said, "At least this ended on a good note. We shall be looking forward to the wedding then. Now, let's all head home so we can all rest." She and Edgar nodded, and mounted Sirocco again, and as they flew off, she watched her parents and the djinn disappear out of sight.

* * *

V. Shadrack

* * *

Back at Daventry Castle, Shadrack watched the events through a magic crystal. Hagatha's failure pleased him, since it was part of his master plan. The process had given him the second power in the special crystal, and set things up for the next phase of his plan. It even gave him a wicked idea to work into phase four.

As he got up from the table in the quarters he occupied as Cale Silver, he was not surprised to see Manannan jump up onto the table. The former wizard had been privy to his whole plan, and had been watching the scene with him for a bit.

As Shadrack went over to some papers, the cat spoke. "So your plan continues to work, but were all those events foreseen? Did you expect Rosella to come to the rescue, or even offer Princess Yvette a place in her wedding?"

Shadrack pulled out some papers, and nodded. "Not everything was foreseen. However, it allowed me to find out the resourcefulness of Prince Edgar and Princess Rosella. It also allows me the great pleasure of delivering the news of Hagatha's passing to her failure of a sister. She had almost redeemed herself from fleeing Kolyma. To think she had the land of Spielburg under her control, and lost it."

As he turned towards the cat, he noticed it was nodding in agreement. "You never did forgive her for that. You always seemed more forgiving of Hagatha. So how soon do we start on Phase Three."

Shadrack placed all the things he needed right on the table next to Manannan. "Very soon. I want to give them time to think things have calmed down, before restoring you. After that, we shall begin Phase Three. Now, I must continue my charade. Keep quiet until I return, and stay out of sight as well."

With his last words, he left the quarters, and headed down to the throne room. He wanted it to appear that he would be surprised by their arrival, instead of expecting them to appear. He made his way, deciding what question to ask King Alexander, so he would appear to be there as coincidence to the King's arrival home.

As he entered, he noticed that King Alexander was already talking with the wizard, Crispin. He knew the wizard was of advanced age, but he was certain the old wizard wasn't as old as him. As he moved closer, all he heard from Alexander was "That is wonderful news. Hopefully my father will return soon so we can tell him."

At that moment, he saw Alexander turn, and notice he was there. "Ah, Cale, I've just heard some news, and you might like it." Before King Alexander could continue, they were all surprised by the djinn's arrival with the King and Queen. He could tell that Alexander was happy about that as he said, "Welcome home, father and mother. I'm sure your mission was successful."

He watched as Graham nodded and responded. "Indeed, Hagatha is no more, thanks to your sister. I hope nothing happened while we were gone."

Shadrack held his tongue, knowing if he did answer, it might cast suspicion on him. With his cover, knowing the present would be bad. He remained silent as the old wizard spoke. "Something good has happened. Cedric had arrived not too long ago to tell me that Derek is soon ready to return. He might even be able to give pointers to Cale."

He slightly smiled as King Graham said, "That is joyous news. I'm sure Cale would appreciate the pointers. After that, I'll make sure you have safe passage out of Daventry. Does that suit you, Cale?"

He nodded, but he also started planning a change to Phase Three. Derek's return now needed to be indefinitely postponed, and he hoped King Alexander would be in the Green Isles when he started Phase Three.

* * *

Authors Notes:

* * *

And the second phase has ended. I do hope that the loyal readers, as well as those who check it out from the King's Quest Omnipedia, have enjoy this story arc. In the near future, it will be time for Manannan to take his turn.

As always, I include my refresher of all those names standared with the series. I'm sure you might be wondering about some of the names, and with the exception of Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, Sir Robert, Princess Yvette, David, and King Drake are all are from established King's Quest background. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2. My current choice to make her an ogress is based on her appearance in King's Quest 2, and her nature for cannibalism.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

Genesta - Good fairy that Rosella helps in King's Quest 4.

Sirocco - Swift wind from Eldrich from King's Quest 7. Normally seen in the form of a horse.

King Otar - Leader of the Vulcanix Underground from King's Quest 7.

Spielburg - Which this is never visited or seen in the King's Quest series, it is the first land mentioned in the Quest for Glory series. It could be theorized that the settings of both series are divided by a great sea.

Baba Yaga - Ogress who is featured as the main antagonist in Quest for Glory 1, and appears again in Quest for Glory 4. In the second story arc, it is mentioned that she and Hagatha are sisters.

Scarlett - Scarlett was the little red riding hood character in King's Quest 2. In the story, it is suggested that both she and her grandmother are good witches.


	13. Catastrophe

Interlude 2: Catastrophe

* * *

I. King Alexander

* * *

King Alexander of the Green Isles started to relax when Shamir returned them to the castle. After the past two incidents that happened involving his family and the Black Cloak Society, he needed to be back in the Green Isles. He needed to look more into the evil group of wizards, and find out what their master plan was. In fact, it was one of the top priorities.

He started to move to his throne when he noticed a figure standing at the door. It was a figure with whom he was familiar. It was the head of the castle guard, a humanoid dog. "Saladin, I hope all is well."

He watched as Saladin nodded. "It is well, sire. No troubles started in your absence. I hope your family is well." Alexander didn't answer, but the guard dog knew how to read his expressions. "The Black Cloak Society, sire?"

He nodded, trying to keep his face calm. "Yes. It seems that the members of that society seem to know how to cheat death. First the witch, Dahlia, returns from the dead. Then Hagatha repeats what she tried to do to my mother, but to my cousin. We must figure out what we can about them before they strike again." He took a deep breath after that, realizing that he was starting to get worked up. He had to remain level headed, since he was also still working on mending the relationships between the Isles.

What Saladin said next did not help matters. "There may be some difficulty in that, sire. I don't think the prisoner is speaking any more about the Society." Those words worried Alexander. Abdul Alhazred was the only member of the Black Cloak Society that any one he knew of had captured alive. If he was dead now, they would be back to square one. "What has happened to him?"

Before Saladin could answer, a page opened the door, and announced, "Sire, the representatives of the Isles have arrived." He nodded to the page, knowing that he had had Shamir tell all the represenatives to be ready when he returned. He just didn't realize they would be waiting at the door.

He quickly composed himself as the people entered. He didn't need to hear their names as they came in, since they had all become familiar during the talks. The first were the two queens from the Isle of Wonder, Queen Blanche and Queen Ruffina. Following them was Prince Cocteau from the Isle of the Beast. After him, the Arch-druid from the Isle of the Mists entered, his normal scowl replaced by a neutral expression. Finally, Lady Aeriel followed behind him, looking as regal as ever. Sometimes Alexander wondered if all her kind looked so regal.

Before they all reached him, he quietly said to Saladin. "Our discussion will have to wait until later. For now, just inform Cassima I have returned home." As the guard left, he turned towards the arriving delegates.

Before he could say anything, he was stunned to see Lady Aeriel approach and bow. As she did so, he heard what she said. "Your Highness, it is good to see you back. Everyone heard about how the Black Cloak Society had attacked your family, and we hope they are fine."

He nodded. "I thank you all for the concern. It seems now the danger has passed. Luckily, the two attempts had been thwarted." He noticed a surprised look on all their faces, but continued on. "The second happened while I was in Daventry, however this attack was launched on the homeland of my mother. In fact, it was my sister who played a key part in defeating the second attack."

For a moment, there was silence, and then the Arch-druid spoke. "Your highness, since you left, we found out some things about the Black Cloak Society, and it is disturbing. It seems that before that sinister vizier, Abdul, each of our own islands had be plagued by members of that group. Our own tales on the Isle of Mists tells of one named Avis, who tried to summon some dark evils to our land. Luckily, we were able to drive him off, but he had been a member."

Those words made Alexander pause. He then looked around the table, and he could see in everyone's faces that they each had a similar story to tell. He then sat down. "Then it may be best that we tell what we have learned, even from my own experiences. Maybe we can figure a way to expose this group, and bring them down." Soon, everyone started telling their tales. As they talked, Alexander could not help having a feeling of dread. As if something bad was coming.

* * *

II. Derek

* * *

Derek Karlavaegan was feeling better after what had happened at Castle Daventry. He was still unsure what had hit him, but it was enough to send him home to recover. At least when he came home, he was not alone. Cedric, the owl familiar of Chrispin was with him. The owl made for good company, and helped him from going stir crazy.

While he was recovering, he could not work on his historian duties. He had been forced to reread his writings, and doing some edits to them. However, there wasn't much to change, and he would have run out of stuff to correct. This included the document he had been working on when the incident happened.

As he thought about that, Cedric flew into the room, and landed on a chair. The owl looked at him for a moment, before speaking. "Good morning, Darek. I hope you are feeling better today. I had told Chrispin you may be able to return to Daventry soon."

Derek felt some relief in that news, especially with hat he had learned before he had been sent back to his home. That's good. Once I get back, I can tell the King what I have learned from my books. It is regarding the Black Cloak Society."

He waited as the owl flew over to his bedside. He could tell the words had caught the owls interest. He then started to get up as the owl spoke. "Chrispin has been trying to find out information for years. How did you manage to find it?"

He got up from the bed, and started to head out the bedroom door. As they left the room, Derek answered. "It was in one of Manannan's books. It contains the whole history of the group, as well as a list of all members. However, there is something odd about the pictures."

He led the way down to the study, which years ago belonged to the evil wizard. Even after all this time, he did not remove a single book. He had hoped to go through every book, in hopes he could learn more about the horrid youth of King Alexander. Of the books he had been able to go through so far, he only learned about how evil Manannan had been. Each of the books talked about very dark magic, but the one he had left on the desk was the tome he was talking about.

He watched as the owl landed next to it, and looked at it. The cover was black, and one could tell by looking at it that it radiated evil. He hadn't dared open it again since what had happened at the castle, but now that he was feeling better, he was going to chance it. As he neared the book, he heard the owl say, "Is that a listing of the members of the Black Cloak Society? It looks like the book that has the members of the WIT."

He opened the book, turning through the pages until he came to a picture of Manannan. "It is. It shows a picture of members who are still living, while the ones who have died are in gray. See, his picture currently shows that of a black cat." As he pointed at the picture, he was stunned to see it start to shift and change. Soon, instead of looking at a feline face, he was looking at the hard evil face of a man with a long gray beard.

A chill started to go through his body, since he had a feeling what that meant. He had seen a picture change before. Before he could even explain, he heard Cedric go, "Was that supposed to happen? Something about that makes me feel uneasy."

He shook his head, and looked at the owl. "No. I saw that happen before, except it was Shadrack, and he went from an old man to a young man. However, what is worse is that the picture wasn't gray. I fear this means Manannan is returning. We better get out of here before he gets here. This was his home."

He started to get up, but before either could even move, the trapdoor in the room exploded. Derek was not surprised, nor when two wizards emerged from the trapdoor. The one was Manannan, and he had started to point his wand at him. Derek had a feeling what was coming, and expected the other wizard to kill him as well, since it was the young man that was Shadrack. However, that one aimed his wand at Cedric, and red. Once the owl fell, he saw the green bolt come from Manannan's wand, and strike him. With that strike, he realized it was his last sight.

* * *

III. Manannan

* * *

Manannan looked over the dead man that was now slumped over his desk. He found it disturbing that this man had desecrated his home, and even went through his magical tomes. The most disgraceful thing was that they had found his book of Black Cloak members. Of course, it had not been destroyed when he was turned into a cat, but those that went through his tomes had to be punished.

He then looked over at the owl that Shadrack had attacked. He had recognized the owl as the familiar of Chrispin. He let a brief sneer cross his face as he looked at the fallen bird. He knew the bird wasn't dead, but he did hope the plan was to kill it. "That bird is aware of who we are. Are we going to kill it?"

He was not surprised when the other wizard shook his head. "This is only an inconvenience, and I may be able to work this into the master plan." He nodded, remembering the full details of Shadrack's master plan, and remembering what it meant. He was the only person that Shadrack told the master plan to, and he was honored to know about it.

The master plan was for the various individuals who had been defeated by the Royal Family of Daventy to come back for revenge. It was a revenge that would not happen, but feed the spell that would revive them all, and bring an end to the Royal Family. It would also give the Black Cloak Society what it needed to fully rule all the lands, and only one wizard had the power to pull it off.

He turned to Shadrack, and nodded. "Of course, the master plan is important. I was only concerned since the owl seems to know who you are now, or knows enough to tell." He then waved his wand to begin cleaning his inner sanctum. "I take it Alexander knows I am back."

An old wicked laugh came out of the young man's face. It was the only thing that would hint at how old and powerful Shadrack was. "He will realize something is amiss very soon. Right now, the transformation on him is only starting. It will take some time for the spell to take full effect. However, I'm sure he will get here before the transformation is complete. Just don't make his victory too easy. We don't need the Royal Family suspecting something yet."

He nodded, and then looked at the owl again. "So where are you going to take the owl?"

He watched as Shadrack picked up the owl. "There are some dark places left in Mordavia. I shall take the owl to one of them. One where it will be safe. If this owl dies, due to the rule of familiars, Chrispin will die, and I don't want him dead yet." Manannan nodded, and then watched as Shadrack disappeared.

He then left the study, and headed all the way up to the tower. He was glad the telescope was still intact, but had to adjust it so he could survey Llewdor. What he saw angered him. The land had forgotten the feat he had instilled in them. They would all need to remember. He was even sure it would be enough to bring Alexander to the land faster than Shadrack may anticipate. However, as he knew his part in the plan, he knew he would have to fail, but he was not limited to what he did.

He started down to his inner sanctum, knowing who he had to contact. His first step would be to contact the bandits. They had always thrived, and gave him his due. He would get them to start what they did best again. His next call would be to the Gorgon's in the desert. Hopefully, they would be able to turn most of the land into a stone garden, or at least half of it.

* * *

IV. Queen Cassima

* * *

Queen Cassima had been happy to hear that her husband had returned. It had been a trying time for them, especially with the events that had happened in Daventry. It was disturbing to know that the Black Cloak Society was still at large. She was all too familiar with how they operated, having been in the clutches of two of its members. First she had been a servant to Mordack, which had been awful. After that, she had almost been forced to marry Abdul Alhazred. To be honest, she would have preferred being Mordack's servant over that.

Now, she was married to the man she loved, and he was home. She made her way to their room, but she paused for a moment. She had important news to tell her husband, and she wondered how best to say it. It was amazing news, but with past events, she was a little fearful that he would be worried.

For a moment, she paced in the hallway. She needed to figure out if it was better to tell him now, or wait a little bit. Should she tell him right away, or wait for a bit, and give him time to recover from the events that made him go to Daventry. She knew he didn't have time to recover when he got back, remembering all the delegates that were waiting for his arrival. Alexander needed a few moments alone.

Once she made her decision, she was stunned when a loud scream echoed through the halls. The scream came from only one place, their bedroom. Panic started to go through her as she rushed to the bedroom. She noticed all the guards coming, lead by Saladin. Jollo was also rushing to the door. She could see the concern in the court jester's eyes. He had become a true friend to Alexander when he came to the Green Isles.

When they all reached the doors, the bravely opened the door, and was followed into the room by Saladin, Jollo, and Shamir who had just appeared. She looked around, trying to spy her husband, before noticing he was leaning forward, in front of one of the mirrors. From that view, she could have swore nothing was wrong. She cautiously approached though, softly saying, "My dear, what's wrong? We all heard you scream."

The moment he looked up, she saw in the mirror what was wrong. For the most part, he looked normal, but his ears had changed. They were no longer on the side of his head, but on top, and they looked feline. He had started to resemble a race she had seen once when her father was king. However, the look in her husband's eyes told her that his appearance was upsetting him on a deeper level. It was then he spoke. "I think something is wrong. We need to get my parents here. I have a bad feeling that Mannanan is returning."

She nodded, and turned to Shamir. "You need to fetch Alexander's parents, and find mine as well." She then turned to Jollo, who was the only other person in the castle that knew her news. "Jollo, I want you to run into town, and see if anyone may have something to help with this." Once the jester nodded and left, she led Alexander to a bed. "Right now, it is best you get some rest."

She was thankful when he nodded. "It may be wise, but I cannot rest for long. I have the feeling that the cat cookie I had given Manannan has been undone. This must be part of the Black Cloak Societies plans." She then held his hand as he got on the bed and laid down. She gently rubbed his hand, trying to calm him. For a brief moment, she noticed a content look cross his face. However, in that content look, she could also see puzzlement. She had remember that Mordack had captured Alexander in hopes that her husband would undo the spell, and he had no idea how to. After a few moments, she shuddered, and started to wonder. It was the same thing her husband wondered. _Who knew how to reverse the spell? _She then hoped everyone would be brought here soon.

* * *

Authors Notes:

* * *

As always, I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. By now, I'm sure you know that some of the charcaters are original, like Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, Sir Robert, Princess Yvette, David, and King Drake. The rest are established characters from King's Quest. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2. My current choice to make her an ogress is based on her appearance in King's Quest 2, and her nature for cannibalism.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

Genesta - Good fairy that Rosella helps in King's Quest 4.

Blanche - White Queen who is one of the rulers of the Isle of Wonder.

Rubella - Red Queen who is one of the rulers of the Isle of Wonder.

Prince Cocteau - Leader of the Isle of Beast.

Lady Aereal - One of the leaders of the Winged ones on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain.

Derek - Historian character that was developed for the King's Quest Companion.

Avis - This is a reference to to Ad Avis, one of the noteworthy antagonists in the Quest for Glory series.


	14. The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

Chapter 11: The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

* * *

I. Shamir

* * *

Shamir Shamizel appeared in Daventry with Cassima's parents, Caliphim and Allaria, with one purpose in mind. He had been asked by Cassima to fetch both sets of parents because of what was happening. It had a taken a little time for him to locate Cassima's parents, but once he had told them everything, they had agreed to come along.

The next part was difficult. Both King Graham and Queen Valanice had already had dealt with some troubles. He knew that this news was not something they needed now. In fact, he was hoping to appear when they were busy. Unfortunately, they had materialized in the throne room when all was quiet. He was almost startled when he heard King Graham speak. "Shamir, what brings you back to Daventry so soon, and why are you and Allaria here, Caliphim?"

He did not feel at ease when the former King of the Green Isles responded. "Very dire news, Graham. Shamir had found us while visiting with an old friend in Silmaria, and told us that something has happened to Alexander." Shamir heard Graham gasp at that point, obviously in shock about the news.

He then heard Allaria take up the tale. "Shamir told us a little about the situation, that it was linked to some evil magic. He also told us about what had happened to both you and Valanice recently. It seems your hardships aren't over yet."

He was taken by surprise when Valanice spoke. He wasn't even aware she was in the room. "It seems that our family has been targeted by the Black Cloak Society. What have they done to my son?"

Shamir dreaded saying what he knew they had to know, but he had no choice. He sighed. "Something has caused you son to start changing into a cat. No one is sure what started it, and who is to blame. However, it is possible that it is the work of the Black Cloak Society."

He watched as King Graham turned to someone else that was in the hall. "Fetch Chrispin. We will need to consult with him. Maybe he can give us an idea of what is happening to Alexander." Soon the door opened and closed, and there was silence. Shamir was concerned, and hoped that the wizard would be able to assist in the matter. He was certain that he would not be of any assistance.

He could not be certain how much time had passed, but it seemed like an eternity. That long time finally ended when the door opened again, and the wizard entered, followed by the historian Cale Silver. As the wizard approached, he said, "Sire, I heard you needed me. I was just talking with Cale about something odd."

Shamir watched as Graham looked at him, and he knew the King of Daventry wanted him to tell the wizard. "Chrispin, something odd is happening to King Alexander. He appears to be taking on cat features. His ears have already transformed into those of a cat. I believe he also mentioned something about a cat cookie."

The wizard raised his eyebrows, which seemed like a sign that the wizard had an idea. "Very odd. I remember reading about something, but I'd have to check on it. However, if it is what I think it is, it may be linked to one of young Cale's concerns."

At that point, the djinn looked at the other man, and he noticed a slightly worried look on the man's face. "I had been wondering about Derek, who was supposed to be returning soon. It's not that a have not appreciated your kindness," Shamir noticed the man was now facing King Graham, "however, I should soon continue on my journey, unless you are still in need of my services." For a brief moment, Shamir wondered if there was more to the man's statement, but he put that thought out of his head for now. There was a more important matter at hand.

* * *

II. Valanice

* * *

Queen Valanice felt both thankful, and sad, after hearing Cale Silver's comment. He had arrived at the right time, to help them out when Derek had to return to his home. Now that the historian would be back, Cale could return to his journey. She also knew they didn't want to detain him much longer than needed, and that by the time they returned, he would be gone.

She was glad when her husband placed a hand on Cale's shoulder, and spoke. "Don't worry about it, Cale. You have done us a great service, and we will make sure that you are rewarded for it. Derek will be back, and thankful you stood in for him. I just wish you had arrived in calmer times."

His last statement brought her mind back to the important matters of the moment. "Dear, we need to go." She watched as her husband nodded, and joined the them with Shamir. Once they were all together, she could tell he was very worried. It was the same way she was feeling, especially with what had already happened in Daventy and Kolyma. Each time, a member of the Black Cloak Society was behind it. Were they now focusing on The Green Isles?

All of a sudden, she and the others were teleported. Unlike the time they were teleported to Kolyma, where dark magic barriers caused difficulties, the trip to the Green Isles felt like a smooth transition. There was apparently no dark magic surrounding the Green Isles. It was a plus, since it meant The Green Isles wasn't under attack. However, once they appeared, they could see that what ever was happening was focused on her son.

She blinked for a moment, trying to make sure that what was happening was not a trick of her eyes, but it wasn't. Her son was taking on cat like features. He already appeared to have the ears, and even cat whiskers. It was then she gasped, like all the others. It was Caliphim who broke the silence. "Alexander, what is happening to you? You're starting to look like a Katta. What has caused this transformation?"

She watch as her son just shrugged. "I wish I knew. If Abdul has any information, he is not telling. Saladin tried to find out something from him, but it wasn't successful."

Valanice quickly put a loving hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't despair, son. Chrispin is looking into this right now. I'm sure he can find the solution." She was certain the old wizard could do it, and she was sure her confidence would pass into him. In that briefest of moments, she could have sworn she heard a slight purr.

She then watched as her husband, and Caliphim came over to talk to Alexander. She was certain it was to see if he was able to keep up with his duties as King. She was certain that he was going to ask the old King to retake the throne until this crisis ended. She would have listened in, but Cassima was pulling her aside, as well as Allaria. She wondered why this was, and then realized that Cassima was different in some way. She had a slight glow.

Once they were out in the hall, away from the men, she felt certain what it was, but before she could ask, Cassima just nodded and said, "Before either of you ask, the answer is yes." For a moment, all the thoughts of evil magic, and misfortune disappeared. She was going to be a grandmother. She was so overjoyed, that she wanted to talk so loud that all would hear the good news.

Valanice glanced back into the room, and watched the men talk. She was sure they were discussing what to do for the kingdom if the need arose for someone to take over for him. She then looked at Cassima, and softly said. "Cassima, have you told Alexander yet?" For some reason, she wasn't surprised when her daughter-in-law shook her head.

At that moment, Allaria just said, "Daughter, you need to tell him. The knowledge might make it possible for him to fight this dark magic, and maybe even defeat it." She wasn't certain if that was correct, but Valanice just nodded in agreement. She then looked in the room again, and hoped that it would slow down what ever this dark magic was.

* * *

III. Manannan

* * *

Manannan returned to his study after he was sure his home had been purged of the person who had taken over his home. Now he had to return Llewdor back to his control. He was certain that the country had ceased to fear him, but he would rectify that. He knew what Shadrack's master plan involved, since he was the only one who was privy to it, and he knew what had to happen. However, it still allowed him to cause havoc on the land he had controlled years ago.

His first order of business was to contact the Gorgons. He was aware that one of them had been defeated years ago by Alexander. From what he could figure, since he hadn't seen what had happened, Alexander must have used a mirror to reflect her gaze back at her. Even a Gorgon could not survive their own gaze when they activated it.

Luckily, the gaze could not penetrate magical visions. He quickly conjured an image of the Gorgon's lair, noticing the number of Gorgons had not changed, meaning that a new one had joined their ranks. He waited a moment until one of them noticed his image. He was certain it was the eldest of the Gorgon when she addressed him. "Manannan, you have returned. Have you heard of what that whelp did to our sister? You need to have better control of those slave boys."

He held up his hand. "I have learned of that. Since our last talk, that whelp had turned me into a cat. However, I will give you a chance to get your vengeance, and let your newest sister take part in it." He nodded in the direction of the gorgon that seemed to remain in the back.

The other gorgon that had moved forward, and said, "Did you hear that, s-s-s-sister? We can finally turn that whelp into a statue." She then directed her gaze at him, and he noticed for a moment the stone gaze effect flaring to life. Again he was glad the image kept that from happening. "What do you have in mind, wiz-z-z-zard?"

He smiled wickedly, causing all the gorgons to step back. Gorgons were aware he was a member of the Black Cloak Society, and had great powers. "My plan is simple. You will work to turn all the people in the land to stone, except those who do my bidding."

He watched as the Gorgons all looked delighted, except for the one in the back. She was apparently too new to be fully thrilled with what the Gorgon's did. He noticed that she half-heartedly asked her question, as if she was hoping for it to be something he couldn't handle. "Won't that be difficult with our inability to leave the desert?"

Manannan did not flinch at that. In fact, he had anticipated that question. He smiled at the new Gorgon. "Not at all. I have a spell that will make you all able to live outside the desert. Once I invoke it, you will be able to go anywhere. You will know when I cast the spell. I take it I have your allegiance again." When they all nodded, he ended the vision spell.

Now that he had the Gorgons, he left his study, and went up to his telescope. It was still in the place it had always been, except now it was aimed at the heavens. He quickly adjusted the telescope, and found their lair quickly. It was still in the one tree, which he honestly didn't doubt. However, the number of bandits had dwindled. He had enchanted that hideout to internally grow with the number of bandits. Now it looked the same size as it was on the outside. He would have to fix that, in person. In a puff of smoke, he vanished.

* * *

IV. Victor

* * *

Victor, the lead bandit in Llewdor, was not happy. Ever since Manannan's defeat years ago, the bandit's had gone downhill. People were a lot braver, and it was harder to steal things. Even the pirates, who were their second biggest allies, were gone. It was all due to the slave boy that Manannan had at the time. He was the one who had ruined it all.

He looked at the rest of the bandits, both of them, and sighed. "Men, we need to go on the offensive. The people of Port Bruce need to be reminded that we should be the ones in charge of the town." He noticed the men nodding in agreement, and tried to continue. "We need to remind them that we are the ones who call the shots since Man….." A huge ball of smoke appeared in the lair, causing him to stagger back.

When the smoke cleared, Victor was stunned to see the wizard, Manannan, standing there. He could not believe his eyes, until the wizard spoke. "I see your group has shrunk in numbers since my exile."

Victor wasn't sure if he should bow, beg or run, since last he heard, Manannan was now a cat. He decided to get on his knees, and said, "Yes, sir. People don't fear the bandits like they used to. Now that you're back, we can return to the way things were."

He could tell the wizard was happy with his pleading. He still remembered how some of the previous heads of the group didn't grovel, and ended up dead. He remained in the position as the wizard looked around. "Your group of bandits seem almost non-existent. Is it the same with the pirates?"

He hated to do it, but he nodded. "Yes, the pirates are no longer coming to Port Bruce. It had been a sad day for all of us when you disappeared. I hope your return means a return to the way things were."

Victor's spirits rose when the wizard gave a wicked smile. "Indeed it does, and you will have new allies. The Gorgons of the desert will be attacking Port Bruce." For a moment, he wondered if the wizard was joking. "Do not worry, I will give you all protection. As long as you don't betray me, you will not be turned to stone. We will get unlimited access to the wealth in Port Bruce, and any other dwelling in the land."

Victor could tell the others were happy about that. They could finally get back to the way things were. The bandits would have the wealth and respect they had before. Things would go back to normal. However, a quick glance made him wonder if the wizard was hiding something. He knew this had to be expected, but he knew better than to question the wizard. Finally, he nodded. "We'll begin planning now. When the Gorgons move, we'll move."

Once the words were said, the wizard smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then looked at the others, and quickly they moved to the lone table in their lair, and started plotting where each one of them would strike. For the first time, in many years, Victor felt the bandits would return to power in Llwedor.

* * *

V. Alexander

* * *

Alexander paced in the throne room as everyone theorized on what was happening. They had been doing that since all his wife, mother and mother-in-law returned to the room. Everyone agreed it was the work of the Black Cloak Society, especially after the past two attacks on the family. The only thing they couldn't agree on was who was behind this attack. Deep down, he had a feeling it was Manannan behind it, since he had turned the evil wizard into a cat. The only problem was, the wizard couldn't have changed back to human form. He also ruled out Abdul, since the evil vizier was imprisoned in the dungeons.

At that moment, a thought crossed his mind. Abdul might know who is behind it. He looked over at Saladin, who looked at him with concern. "Saladin. Bring Abdul up here. Maybe a brief trip out of that cell will give him some incentive to tell us what is going on." Saladin just nodded, and left the room.

It wasn't long after Saladin left that his father-in-law spoke what had to be on everyone's minds. "Alexander, do you think it is wise to let him out? He probably doesn't know what is happening."

He saw his father nod in agreement. "He is right, son. Something tells me this is the work of someone very high up in the Black Cloak Society. Most likely the same one who revived Dahlia, and if that is the case, it might be Shadrack."

He then heard his mother say, "But does that explain Hagatha's plan to abduct our niece. She wasn't defeated like Dahlia had been, or like other members of the Black Cloak Society that our family has defeated. It is almost as if there is a war going on between this group and us." He wasn't about to disagree with that. It did seem like the Black Cloak Society was purposely targeting the Royal Family of Daventry.

He then looked at his family, including his wife and in-laws, and said, "Right now, we are doing a lot of guesswork. I think we've assumed that each attack has been individual, and suppose to appear coincidental. I'm starting to think that maybe Shadrack is at work, but he's causing old foes to attack us again."

He was almost surprised when there was a harsh laugh, and they all turned to see Saladin had walked in with Abdul in manacles. It had been the prisoner who had laughed. "I would imagine Shadrack would do that, but when he takes an interest in a foe, he adds his own personal touch."

He could tell those words took everyone by surprise, but before they could enquire, an image of Chrispin appeared in the middle of the group. It did not look at Abdul, but it faced him. "Ah, Alexander, I hope your parents are there with you. I think I know what has happened to you."

He blinked for a moment, realizing that an answer was about to be given, and asked the question they all asked. "What is happening, Chrispin, and how do you know?" The fact that they all asked the question simultaneously told him they were all concerned.

The image of the wizards just sighed, and something in that sigh told Alexander that the answer would not be well received. "Well, I was able to do a bit of research right after you left, King Graham, and unfortunately, there is only one spell that would cause this. It's a very old spell, as old as the Cat Cookie spell, and is called Felisicus Undomesticus. It is a very dark spell, but it causes the victim of the Cat Cookie to return to human form, and the caster of the spell to turn into a feline. Luckily, the spell takes time to take full effect, and become permanent."

A chilling thought crossed Alexander's mind. If they did not reverse the spell in time, he would be a cat, and Manannan would be back. He then looked at Chrispin's image. "I take it someone, most likely Shadrack, cast the reversal spell." It was more a statement than a question. After the image nodded, he looked at his family, and then made his next statement. "And that means…"

Before he could finish his statement, Chrispin spoke. "Yes, Manannan is back. And I have no doubt he is back in his home. That means, Derek is most likely dead, and Cedric may be abducted. I had been hoping to hear from him soon." At that moment, Alexander knew his time may be numbered. He also knew the only way to stop it was to return to Llewdor, and defeat the wizard again. However, he was certain that it would also mean fighting Shadrack.

* * *

Authors Notes:

* * *

As always, I hope you are enjoying this King's Quest based fic. By now, I'm sure you know that some of the charcaters are original, like Cale Silver, Brutus, Anne, Geoffrey, Sir Robert, Princess Yvette, David, and King Drake. The rest are established characters from King's Quest. I'll give some basics about the names mentioned in the fic, just to help bring you up to speed.

Graham - King of Daventry. Main character of King's Quest 1, King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 5.

Valanice - Queen of Daventry. Originally from the land of Kolyma. First featured in King's Quest 2. Main character in King's Quest 7.

Alexander - Son of Graham, now King of The Land Of Green Isles. Main character of King's Quest 3 and King's Quest 6.

Rosella - Daughter of Graham and Valanice. Twin sister to Alexander. Main character in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. At end of King's Quest 7, she was courting Edgar of Eldritch.

Crispin - Wizard who helped Graham in King's Quest 5. I know I've misspelled it a few times in this story. As well as Derek's name.

Cedric - Owl familiar of Crispin. Featured in King's Quest 5.

Arch Duke Fifi The Yip-Yap. Ruler of Falderal. Featured in King's Quest 7.

Connor - Hero of King's Quest 8. At the end of the game, he was known as Chapion Eternal.

Sarah - Citizen of Daventry, and girlfriend of Connor. Was turned to stone in King's Quest 8. Released from spell when Connor restored the Mask of Eternity

Edgar - Prince of Eldritch, featured in King's Quest 4 and King's Quest 7. Courting Rosella.

Dahlia - Witch featured in King's Quest 1. In the game, she remained unnamed. This name is from the King's Quest Companion.

Hagatha - Witch featured in King's Quest 2. It is she who was behind Valanice's imprisonment in King's Quest 2. My current choice to make her an ogress is based on her appearance in King's Quest 2, and her nature for cannibalism.

Manannan - Evil Wizard from King's Quest 3. He was changed into a cat during King's Quest 3. He returned in King's Quest 5 in his cat form.

Lolotte - Evil Fairy from King's Quest 4. She was destroyed by Cupid's arrow by Rosella, freeing Edgar from the curse she held him with.

Mordack - Evil Wizrad from King's Quest 5. Brother of Manannan.

Shadrack - Only mentioned in King's Quest 6. A running theory is that he is in charge of the Black Cloak Society.

Abdul Alhazred - The main villian of King's Quest 6. He is currently a prisoner in the land he tried to take over.

Malicia - Main villianess of King's Quest 7. At the end of the game, she was turned back into a baby.

Lucreto - Villian from King's Quest 8 (Mask of Eternity). At the end of King's Quest 8, he was imprisoned in a void.

Shamir Shamazel - The djinn who was forced to serve Abdul in King's Quest 6. In the best ending of King's Quest 6, he serves Alexander.

Saladin - Captain of the guards in King's Quest 6.

Genesta - Good fairy that Rosella helps in King's Quest 4.

Blanche - White Queen who is one of the rulers of the Isle of Wonder.

Rubella - Red Queen who is one of the rulers of the Isle of Wonder.

Prince Cocteau - Leader of the Isle of Beast.

Lady Aereal - One of the leaders of the Winged ones on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain.

Derek - Historian character that was developed for the King's Quest Companion.

Avis - This is a reference to to Ad Avis, one of the noteworthy antagonists in the Quest for Glory series.


	15. Llewdor's Cataclysm

Chapter 12: Llewdor's Cataclysm

* * *

I. Cassima

* * *

Queen Cassima listened as the others discussed how to get to Llewdor. She had heard of the far off land before, mainly from her time being a captive of Mordack. Under the rule of Manannan, it became a haven for various evils, but they had to give in to the wizard. However, as time had passed, things had drastically changed there, but all that was going to be undone with the wizard's return. She wondered if a panic was already rising there, or if there was still time to do something about it.

It was then she caught one of the key points of discussion. Her husband, whose features were becoming more catlike, pounded a fist into his hand. "I wish I had that magic map still. If we had it, we could have tried to make it work long range. It may have even allowed us through the dark magic barrier."

For a moment, she did not think about that, but then recalled what she had heard about the trip to Kolyma. Shamir, the djinn that was now loyal to them, had difficulty crossing it now, but she wondered if he could have passed through it before. She turned to face him, and asked. "Shamir, isn't there a way you could pass through that kind of barrier. I'm sure you had done something similar before."

She heard a sigh escape from the djinn, and also saw everyone turn to face him. From the look on his face, she could see it was a touchy subject. "It is all in the nature of a djinn. The more malevolent ones, who are willing to turn on a master who frees it, can cross a barrier with no problem. A djinn like myself, however, who is bound to serve the owner of the bottle, must subject themselves to the will of the master. When Abdul was my master, I had to do what his dark heart desired, and that allowed me to traverse almost every barrier. Now that King Alexander is my master, his good intentions bind me to good magic."

Her own mother, Alluria, grasped the meaning before she did. "Since you are bound to good, you can only do what good allows, regardless if the intent of something is good in meaning." The djinn nodded, and she continued. "So an act of invading a territory controlled by evil can not be done, without a high cost. It sounds like a big obstacle to pass." There was a murmur of agreement.

It was her husband that hit upon an idea. "As I recall, there are two natural boundaries to Llewdor. A vast desert on the west, and the ocean to the east. Would the dark magic barrier extend far into those areas?" She knew what her husband was getting at. If Shamir could figure where the barrier ended, they could teleport to that point, and then cross naturally.

It was her mother-in-law, Queen Valanice, who voiced a point that bolstered the thought that the idea was good. "As long as there are no settlements in the desert, the barrier might end just inside the start of the desert. It would even end a short distance off the shores of the ocean."

Her husband smiled, which looked odd on the feline features his face now had. "Then that is settled. We will have Shamir teleport us onto a ship that is heading into Port Bruce. Once there, we can figure out the fastest way to scale the mountain to Mannanan's house. We might even be able to get help from the ship's crew."

There were several nods of agreement, but there was one thing filling the room. She turned to face the captain of the guards, Saladin. He was growling, and part of her first thought that it was linked to his canine nature. What she then noticed was that the guard dog was shaking his head, obviously not happy with the plan. She was watching him as everyone turned to face him. He didn't seem to stop growling, but it was quieting. She realized that he had a key point that he had somehow known about, and was about to bring to light.

* * *

II. Saladin

* * *

Saladin quieted his growl when he was certain he had their attention. He knew the King's plan was very good. The only drawback was that he knew the reputation of the ships around Llewdor. While he had never been to the far off land, it had a long history of piracy in the waters. "Sire. I know you've been in that land, but I am fully aware of all the piracy there. Teleporting to a ship could put anyone in more peril. The desert would be the better choice." He could see that some of the people there were acknowledging his point. The only person not talking was Alexander.

After the discussion had died down, Saladin felt Alexander's gaze focus on him, and the guard dog felt unnerved, especially since those eyes had a feline quality to them. "Normally, I would agree. However, I will assume you have never been to Llewdor." Saladin nodded, and he listened as his king continued. "The added risk in using the desert is that it is a Gorgon Desert."

For a brief moment, the room was silent, but Saladin was aware of what Gorgons were, and had known of a few supposed Gorgon deserts. They were always marked by statues, always of those who had foolishly ventured into them. There was also two types of Gorgons, those cursed by the gods, and those cursed by a vile magic.

It was Jollo who broke the silence. "Those creatures usually only roam in threes. The only ones that would travel alone would be the original, Medusa, Eurydice, and Sstheno. Sire, you don't think we are dealing with them."

While he was unsure of how to fully read Alexander's feline face, he could see in the eyes that they would have to deal with those Gorgons. Saladin felt a growl wanting to start. "That is not good. Wouldn't they hide away if one of them had been killed?" He then recalled about the curses. "Unless they had a new one join their ranks."

He saw Alexander nod in acknowledgement. "Indeed. When I was escaping Mannanan years ago, it had been a sole Gorgon that I had turned to stone. I even remember hearing the wizard use those names. The desert will be too dangerous to teleport to. A ship on the ocean will be the best bet, and since Mannanan had been gone for years, the pirates have pulled out. I do know there have been some stories about why the pirates stopped operating in the oceans between Daventry and Llewdor."

Saladin then heard Alexander's father, King Graham of Daventry speak. "I've heard similar tales from the trade ships we've sent out. The pirates started using an area they say has monsters in it. They even found a survivor from one such attack, but the man talked nothing but nonsense. On the whole, the trade ships are safe. I think one might be due to arrive in Llewdor very soon."

Almost instantly, both he and King Alexander turned to face Shamir. It was a credit to him that they both had the same thought as they both said in unison. "Shamir, teleport to that ship. If you can get through, return back so we can go."

As the djinn nodded and disappeared, Saladin could feel the gaze of Alexander on him. He looked at his king, and noticed something. More fur was visible on Alexander, and he could have sworn that Alexander appeared to be shorter. The transformation was accelerating. He was certain his king would need him on this quest. He bowed to Alexander. "Excuse my presumption, Sire, but I felt it would be best if I joined you." For a moment, he watched and waited, hoping his king would accept the offer of help.

* * *

III. Calaphim

* * *

Calaphim, the former king of the Green Isles, watch his son-in-law for a moment, hoping the young man would make the right decision. Saladin had always been a loyal guard, and even knew when things were wrong. Even after the events that led Alexander to be the new king of the Green Isles, Saladin had told him that he was thankful Alexander had proven how treacherous Abdul had been.

Finally, the silence that had filled the area after Saladin's request had broken. "I agree with you, Saladin. It would be best for you to come along. Have your second in command be in charge of the guards here, until we return." He then watched as Alexander look around. It was obvious that the man was looking for another to go on this quest.

He looked at his son-in-law and made a suggestion. "Alexander, may I be so bold to suggest Cocteau, from the Isle of the Beast. He would be ready to come to your aid, and he might be able to bring one of the enchanted items that had been defending his home." Even as he said that last bit, he felt a little unsure about it. Those enchantments had been used to deter people from falling victim to his curse.

He could tell his son-in-law was considering his suggestion, when an unexpected voice volunteered. "I'll go with." It was his daughter. He had known his daughter was able to handle things, since she had been able to survive her time as a servant of Mordack. He even figured she would be able to handle this situation.

The room erupted in protests, the loudest being given by his wife, Alluria, and Queen Valanice. They were both telling her that she couldn't go, not in her state. For a moment, he did not understand what they meant, and then it hit him. He glanced over at Alexander, and he was unsure if the feline face was reflecting the realization of what he just realized. As the commotion continued, he walked over to Alexander, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Congratulations, my boy. You are going to be a father."

After a moment, he saw realization cross the face of his transforming son-in-law. He watched as Alexander looked at Cassima, and he asked the question of temporary disbelief. "Cassima, is this true? Are we going to have a child?" When Cassima nodded, blushing a bit as she did, Alexander let out a shout of joy, which sounded a bit like cat's meow. "That is terrific news. I promise you that I will stop this curse. However, I have to agree with our mothers. It is safer for you to remain here. Besides, you might be able to continue with the peace talks."

Before Cassima could nod, Caliphim turned as Shamir reappeared in the room, smiling. "Good news, sire. I spoke with the captain of the ship that your father mentioned. He said they will be glad to help, since they are almost at Llewdor. However, they can only allow three people. Since I am magical, that does not include me. So who is going with you?" For a moment, silence filled the room, and he could see Shamir's smile fade. For a brief moment, everyone looked around, trying to determine who would be the third person.

The answer came in the form of the doors opening, and a winged figure approached. Caliphim was surprised to see that it was Celeste, the daughter of the Winged Ones leaders. His own brief encounters with the girl had shown her spoiled nature, however he had heard that after Alexander's successful rescue of her, she was now assisting their oracle, and possibly learning some humility. "Sire, the Oracle sent me here to assist you. She had said it was vital for me to do so." He could sense sincerity, as well as a bit of bitterness in the words.

He was proud when Alexander nodded approvingly at the girl. "It is much appreciated, Celeste. And your timing could not have been better." He watched as Alexander, Shamir, and Saladin walked over to her. A part of him wondered if the Winged One's oracle had told her when to arrive, but that thought was dismissed when in a flash of light, the group had vanished.

For a brief moment, Caliphim felt a bit of apprehension about what was happening, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw King Graham was the one who had done so. "It will be alright. My son is strong, and I think the news that he will be a father will only strengthen his resolve." He nodded in agreement, but something still nagged at him. For a moment, he felt like they might all be facing Sam Hein again, at the Isle of the Dead.

* * *

IV. Gisselle

* * *

Gisselle quietly worked, making sure the pub in Port Bruce was ready for the next ship that came in. These days, she didn't mind working there. That was mainly due to the fact that the people who frequented the pub now were nicer than the customers that used to be there. Back then, she and her sister had to put up with the advances of both the bandits that roamed the land, and the various pirate crews that came in.

Just thinking about those dark times made her remember the last time she had seen her sister. It was a day that a ship of pirates came in, but there was something odd about those pirates. They had a wizard on board that had been friends with the wizard Mannanan. He had made some rather forward advances on her sister, and her sister refused. After that, he cursed her, and she fled. She had never heard the curse, but since that day, neither her sister, nor than crew had ever been in Port Bruce again. The latter didn't bother her, since the way that crew sounded, most likely they were part of a cult.

The day after that incident had been the day everything changed. Mannanan's slave boy had gotten rid of the wizard, and as time passed, things became well for all of Llewdor's inhabitants. The pirates fled, and the bandits became more of a joke. She had been amazed then when trade ships arrived from Daventry, and it was heard that the slave boy had been the country's long lost prince. Since then, Port Bruce prospered, and people didn't fear traveling, except in the desert, where the Gorgons were.

She snapped out of her memories when she heard the door open. She wasn't facing the door, but she turned, giving the standard welcome to the sailors they expected in. "Welcome to Port Bruce, weary..." The words had died in her throat when she saw the last of the bandits enter. She didn't feel threatened by them, since they were nothing more than a few scared men. She placed her hand on her hips, and in a cold voice said, "What do you lot want? You can't bum anymore drinks from here."

She was taken by surprise when the lead bandit walked up to her, obviously full of confidence, and grabbed her arm. "You'd be wise to do as we say, Gisselle, unless you want to end up like your sister. Now fetch us some drinks." Before he let her go, she stood in horror as he ripped off the frills on her outfit, shamefully exposing more of her curves than she wanted. "And make sure you keep your outfit like that. You don't want to make Mannanan angry."

All of a sudden, her blood went cold in disbelief. She tried to sound brave, but when she spoke, the fear was in her voice. "You're lying. The wizard is gone." She was thankful she had not stuttered, but the fact that the bandits now believed the wizard was back was insane. It also meant that the pirates would return, and considering how many had entered the cursed area, nobody wanted them back.

The laughter that came from the bandits made the feeling of dread worse. The evil wizard was back. That meant the man who had taken residence in the wizard home was dead. She knew the historian had come back to Llewdor to recover from something that happened in Daventry, and she wondered if it had been the evil wizard's doing. She then put that out of her mind, remembering that the evil wizard had been turned into a cat. She was about to say that, but the lead bandit just smirked. "He may have been gone for a bit, but he is back, and the town is ours. Now, be a good girl, and get us some food."

It took Gisselle a moment before she decided what needed to be done. In an instant, she took the one serving tray the pub had, and slammed it into the lead bandit. The others reacted, but too slowly to stop her. She had ran past them, and into the street. It had to be safer, and if she found someone who could help, that would be better. Everyone could not know that Mannanan was back. If they did, no one would dare leave their homes.

Port Bruce had grown since the day of Mannanan's defeat, and that meant more people. She saw one standing at a corner and ran to them, calling out, "We need help at the pub. The bandits have barged in, claiming the wizard is back." The words stuck in her throat when she saw that the person was a statue. What was worse was the look of horror on its face.

She backed away, unsure of what to do. There was only one thing she knew of that could do that. The Gorgons in the desert, but they could never get to Port Bruce. They were confined to their desert. The only way they could leave was if a dark wizard released them. That thought hit her as she backed into someone. She hoped it was someone who could help her.

She quickly turned, and started to speak, but her voice froze. The person she was facing was someone she had not seen in years. She recognized most of the facial features right away. It was her sister, the one who had fled years ago. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. Her own body was transforming. She was becoming a statue, because her sister had become one of the Gorgons. The last sight she would see was her sister's face, and under the snake hair, and ruby red gaze, she saw fear, and regret. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

V. Alexander

* * *

King Alexander had been thankful for a safe journey. The dark magic that had to be Mannanan's had not reached the point at sea where they joined the ship. Shamir had notified him when they had passed through the barrier, not that any words where needed. He had seen the djinn shudder, and even noticed Saladin trying to steady the djinn. After that moment, the djinn seemed fine, which made Alexander hope that teleporting inside the barrier would not be difficult. If that was the case, it added another option to getting to Mannanan's house.

He turned from Shamir and Saladin to Celeste. He could see an amazed look in the young Winged One's eyes. She had never been outside the Land of the Green Isles, and was obviously amazed. For a moment, he put the planning out of his mind, and said to her, "It is a beautiful sight, isn't it."

He was not surprised when she nodded. He was pleasantly surprise when she said, "I never knew anything could look so beautiful. I always thought of beauty being linked to my kind."

He acknowledged her comment, and looked at the land as well. Years ago, he would have never looked back on the land, even if he had the chance when he fled from Llewdor. Now, he had to admire the beauty of the land. It gave him another reason to stop Mannanan now. "It is beautiful. I've never really had the chance to admire this sight. When I escaped from Mannanan years ago, the only ship that was leaving at the time was a pirate ship, which I had not known at the time. They knocked me out once I stepped aboard."

He heard Celeste gasp, and then she looked at the land again. "Sire, I had never known that about you. You have had more trials that I have in my sheltered life. Maybe the Oracle had been right to send me with you."

There conversation was broken when the look out, high up in the crow's nest yelled. "Ahoy. Port Bruce is coming into…." The shout stopped, and silence rang out, causing everyone to stop and look up at the figure. For a moment, no one knew what caused him to stop shouting.

It all changed when the lookout started to lean over the edge. There was something unnatural about it. Alexander could tell the man was not bending. He could not tell anything else, because the sun blinded his sight so he saw just a silhouette. After a few moments, the figure started to fall. Alexander watched as Celeste flew up to catch the figure, and Saladin said to Shamir, "Shamir, do something to soften the fall if you can."

The djinn nodded, and created an air current to slow the fall, which he could tell Celeste was happy for it. The combination of their efforts allowed them to get the figure to the deck, but when it arrived, he knew things were bad. The look out had become a stone statue. He looked for a moment, and it was the captain that said, "That can't be a good sign. Could the wizard have done that?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think he could have done that from this far. If this is what I think it is, then any plans we might have had have been complicated." He glanced as Shamir, who look troubled. "You may have to do a teleport just as we dock. Will you be able to teleport the whole crew?"

The djinn nodded. "I will, Sire, but it could leave me weakened. I may not be able to help get into Mannanan's house." He nodded in understand, and then looked at the stone lookout. It was the work of a Gorgon. The only way they could have done that was if they were in Port Bruce. That meant they could leave the desert, and would make traveling very difficult.

As the ship neared Port Bruce, he could see several figures standing about, but only a few were moving. It confirmed his worst fears. Now they needed someplace safe to go, so they could all be safe, and plan the attack. For a moment, he was not sure where that would be, but then it came to him. "I've got it. Shamir, when we reach the dock, use your magic to moor the ship, and then teleport us. I know the only place we'll be safe."

He saw Celeste turn to face him. "Where would that be, sire?" The tone in her voice was confident, telling him her past prejudices against non-winged ones seemed to be gone.

He smiled at her, and said, "Actually, it was your idea." She blinked in surprise, and he continued. "Yes. I think your Oracle wanted you to meet the Oracle here, and I know exactly where her cave is."

He watched as Shamir, Saladin, and the crew all joined them. "We are about to moor, sire. Can you tell me the location we are going to?" He did so, remembering every detail he could of the cave, and hoped the giant spider had not returned. When he was done, the djinn's eyes glowed, and he saw the ropes on the side of the craft fly out and tie the ship down. Shamir then said, "Alright, we are off." Soon, a glow surrounded them, and everything changed. The world dissolved, and in that moment, as it dissolved from the sight of the ship to their new location, he had seen the Gorgons boarding the ship. They had escaped just in time, and hopefully, all alive.


	16. The Cat's Many Paws

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 13: The Cat's Many Paws

* * *

I. Saladin

* * *

Saladin blinked, slightly startled by the change of location. He had heard King Alexander command the djinn to transport them away from the ship, but the event had still surprised him. Regardless of that, he quickly gathered his senses, and looked around. He could see the town of Port Bruce was not too far away, and that meant that the Gorgons were also not to far away. He also took note that there was a cave near by. He didn't want to take shelter in the cave, since the Gorgons might be using it as a lair.

His eyes then landed on Alexander, and he could barely contain the gasp that wanted to pass through his lips. Alexander was on all fours, and while he was still human shaped, he had gained a new catlike feature. His king had sprouted a tail. For the briefest of moments, Saladin wanted to give in to the doglike nature that his kind had. However, he held it in. His kind had made peace with those of the Katta ages ago.

He refocused on the situation when he heard Celeste say, "Saladin, there are bears coming out of that cave." He turned to look at the cave, and part of him relaxed, but not totally. Three bears had emerged from the cave, but unlike other bears he had seen over the years, these bears wore clothes. He then remember that Alexander had mentioned that there was a family of bears that lived in a house to the south of Port Bruce.

Saladin moved to the front, just as the lead bear stopped and spoke. "Is one of you King Alexander of the Green Isles?" Before Saladin could ask, the bear continued speaking. "If so, the Oracle is waiting for you. If not, you can still come with us into the cave. The bandits and the Gorgons are kept away from the cave. It's the safest place you can go right now."

Instantly, Saladin went into action. He motioned for Alexander, Celeste, Shamir, and the crew of the ship to head to the cave. He noticed that both Celeste and Shamir were supporting Alexander. Obviously, the newest part of the transformation had taken a toll on the King. He glanced back at the bear, and said, "If you can help, it would be greatly appreciated. King Alexander has fallen victim to some foul magic."

He saw the family of bears rush forward, and start to help with Alexander. This allowed Saladin to cover the rear, since getting the King to safety was his highest priority. He moved backwards, watching the tree line. He knew this would be dangerous, since there would be no telling who would be approaching. The bandits would be easy to dispatch, but the Gorgons were another issue. He was unsure of how far their powers reached.

Once they reached the mouth of the cave, Saladin's ears picked up movement. He was certain it was a person, and he turned to face the direction he was sure the sound came from. As he did so, the youngest of the bears said, "You don't have to worry now. They won't come into the Oracle's cave. The Oracle has placed a special protection on the cave. Not even a Gorgon's gaze can breach it."

Saladin nodded, and he finally sighted the figure. It was certainly coming their direction. While it was far away, he could make out the details that told him what it was. He could see the writhing mass that was the snake hair of a Gorgon. However, he noticed the figure also seemed to be hesitating, as if it did not want to pursue them.

He watched for a few more moments, and then the figure started to back up. He could not be certain if she had seen them or not, but something told him not to worry. There had to be an explanation for the odd behavior, and for some reason, he felt it was something that would benefit them. He then fully entered the cave, and he was stunned by what he saw.

* * *

II. Celeste

* * *

Celeste paused, almost in awe at what she saw. She stood near Alexander and Shamir, but neither seemed phased by what they saw. The cave, which would unnerve any Winged One, was not as small as the outward appearance would suggest. She also noticed the huge number of people in the cave, some human, some nonhuman. It made her wonder how many people in the town of Port Bruce, where the ship was supposed to moor, had been able to avoid a terrible fate.

As they started to move forward, she felt the unmistakable aura of a seer. Since she had started helping the Winged One's oracle, she started getting a new outlook on life. She had put aside the prejudices that her kind was superior to all. It helped open her eyes to the world around her, and since she had also had a vision. It had been a very disturbing one, from the time she was a captive of the Minotaur.

She did not dwell on that, since at the moment, they had to help save the land of Llewdor. She did, however, lock her eyes on the Oracle. This being was not what she expected at all. The Oracle looked like they were part of the cave. In fact, she realized the Oracle might be one with the land of Llewdor. She also noticed that King Alexander did not even seemed phased by the Oracle's appearance, as he just politely bowed, and addressed the Oracle. "Thank you, Oracle, for giving us shelter at the moment."

She saw the Oracle nod, and then heard the ethereal voice. _"It is what was meant to be, and I see that your actions, years ago, are now being paid back. The seers of many lands saw this would happen. They just didn't know who it was to happen too. A great darkness is at work."_

Something about those words snapped Celeste to attention. She recalled something her Oracle had told her before she had volunteered to come with. She kneeled in front of the Oracle, out of reverence, and said, "Oracle, I am Celeste, one of the Winged Ones. Our Oracle had said a great darkness was at work, one that had far reaching goals, but she would say no more than that."

She stopped speaking when the Oracle raised their hand. _"I am aware of the darkness, for it is that darkness that has restored the wizard, Mannanan. Alexander and his family has drawn the wrath of this darkness. Not just once, but many times."_

At that moment, she heard a gasp come from Alexander, which sounded almost like a meow. She glanced at Alexander, who just said, "The Black Cloak Society." She remembered hearing that Abdul Alhazred had been discovered to be a member of that group, but all endeavors to find out any information about the group and its members resulted in little or none.

She then heard the ethereal voice of the Oracle again. _"Yes, a society that has been around for a long time, and quests for power and darkness. It has claimed many lands, infesting them with darkness, and controlling them with fear. Llewdor had been one of the first lands held here. However, in recent years, the group has had many set backs, in part due to your family, but in other lands, like Mordovia, and Speilburg, it was due to the efforts of one man. It saddens me to see the fate of Port Bruce, since the city flourished after shedding its dark past."_

Celeste gasped when she heard that, and looked around at those who were in the cave. Many looked like they were from the city, and as she looked at them, she said, "All of these people are from that town, and that town was..."

The Oracle's voice echoed again, especially as an image appeared on the crystal orb in the center of the cave. _"Yes. It is why it had been a haven for pirates. As time progressed, the people shed their evil, but it was still under the control of the Black Cloak's representative, who for a long time, had been Mannanan."_ Celeste let those words sink in. If the town, and the land, had been a safe haven for those who preferred to cause trouble, then the defeat of the Black Cloak Society's representative would have caused the good people to flourish. Her king had freed this land, and in turn, earned the group's wrath.

She came out her thoughts as the image on the orb in the center of the cave started to clear. While the image was still fuzzy, she noticed that the head seemed to be covered in a writhing mass. As the image became clearer, instinct made her turn her head and shout, "Avert your eyes. It's a Gorgon." She heard several gasps, and noticed people were doing so, even King Alexander.

As they all did so, the Oracle spoke again. _"It is alright. Their gaze cannot pierce the power of my crystal. I should also tell you that this one is not like the others. I felt her remorse when she cast her gaze on her own sister."_ Celeste felt a few emotions go through her at that moment. The first had been shame, since she reacted so quickly to the possible peril, forgetting that the Oracle had already made sure the people were protected. The second was grief, since she was sure that she would feel that if she had hurt one of her own family. She then turned to face the orb, determined she would be relaxed, but brave.

* * *

III. The Oracle

* * *

The Oracle noticed that King Alexander and his party were now putting their gaze onto the orb. He noticed a little apprehension in the guard dog, but he had already told them about the power of the orb. After a moment, when the image was in focus, the Oracle was certain who it was. It was the same one that warned them about the attack. The image then said, in a voice that sounded like it came from in the cavern. "_Oracle,_ _I've done something bad. I don't know if you can fit it. I petrified people of the town. I petrified my own sister."_

He nodded, and just said, _"I am already aware of it. However, you were able to prevent more when you warned me before. For that, you should be grateful. It is lucky, however, that the spell can still be undone. Full petrifaction does not take hold until a complete moon cycle."_

The Oracle noticed relief on the Gorgon's face, as well as the people in the cavern. Then the Gorgon's image faded, and King Alexander of the Green Isles said, "It must have taken a great deal of power to have allowed the Gorgon's out of the desert. Is that what is causing the petrifaction to take so long." The Oracle shook his head, and Alexander looked confused. "You mean that the petrifaction is working faster?"

The Oracle was about to answer when the djinn spoke first. "No master. Djinn's are able to effect the change faster because of our more magical nature. Humanoid creatures, like Gorgon, can effect the change, but only instantly on the surface. Under the rock shell, the body slowly turns to stone. The people turned to stone by a Gorgon are usually dead within days, but they can be saved. It takes a special powder to do that."

He was impressed by the djinn's knowledge, and then addressed King Alexander. _"Your djinn is right, however it does take great power to barrier off the land. It is almost as great and dark as the force sleeping in the darker parts of the ocean. The truth is that the force that cast that barrier was not Mannanan, but his superior, Shadrack."_ The oracle paused as Alexander and his group all gasped in shock, and then continued. _"The dark wizard has been around for a long time, and had suffered major setbacks in the lands of Daventry, The Green Isles, Tanalore, and many others. His Black Cloak Society has been weakened, but not defeated. Even now, he sets the next part of his plan in action."_

The Oracle glanced in the direction of Saladin, the captain of the Guard Dogs, as he growled. "Then we will stop him after we defeat Mannanan. My men will sniff him out, and he will answer for all his crimes. His minion, Abdul, almost tore the Green Isles apart with civil war." The Oracle nodded, knowing a little about that, but also knew that the plan Shadrack had set in motion was not one to stop right away.

Before the Oracle could say something, though, the djinn blinked his eyes, and a panic look crossed his face. "Oh dear. I remember hearing about something from one of the djinns before they went malevolent." The Oracle saw everyone turn to face the djinn, and the djinn focused on the Oracle. "It can't be that what Shadrack is invoking."

The Oracle nodded, sadly. _"I must confirm your fears, djinn."_ With those words, all were facing the Oracle. He knew this news would strike a blow, but if they went uniformed, it would lead to disaster. _"Shadrack has enacted an ancient evil spell. It requires the sacrifice of eight minions, and the results will restore them to a greater power, as well as himself. What is worse is that it relies on the forces of good to dispatch the minions, and with each defeat, the spell gets stronger. I fear that the only way to safely break the spell now is to let it run its course, and then challenge Shadrack."_

The Oracle wasn't surprised when Alexander protested. In fact, the Oracle knew it would happen. "Surely that can not be our only option. There has to be a safe way to stop the spell that is in effect. It can't be that dangerous to disrupt. Couldn't any of the kingdoms' wizards stop it?" The way Alexander spoke reminded The Oracle that the young king had learned a bit of magical skills during his time as Mannanan's servant.

The Oracle nodded, but then turned his attention to something far of. _"It is possible, however, it would require knowing all the details linked to the spell, including how he will bring each of his minions into the plan. Knowing that might allow the wizards to stall the plan long enough for you to strike at him."_ In the moment of silence that followed the statement, the Oracle knew they didn't know those details. That meant that Shadrack still had an advantage, one that the Oracle felt was being exploited at that moment, since from the Oracle's vantage point, he could see some very odd points on the mountains at the far end of the desert.

* * *

IV. Shadrack

* * *

At that very moment, Shadrack was at the ruins of a castle in the mountains. It had been one he had been in before, back when the dark fairy, Lolotte, was around. Of course, now it had been a little bit tricky to get into. To prevent anyone from finding the place, the good fairy, Genesta, had placed various wards to keep those out from the evil place. The only ones who could enter had been those who had entered by walking in. It was known by many that the fairies preferred flying, when they could. Also, Lolotte had many flying minions to bring in her visitors.

Shadrack didn't need any of those, nor did he have any trouble bypassing the guardian measures. He knew the methods used by Lolotte, as well as her own ambitions for power. He was even certain she would have a way to come back from death. Sadly, Cupid's arrow had done a good job of destroying her physical body, as well as any of her hate filled spirit.

He was certain, however, that when Princess Rosella of Daventry shot the arrow, she didn't bother to check for Lolotte's true amulet. He knew Lolotte put that amulet in a safe place; he just didn't know where. He felt the first place to check was in the fairy's bedroom. It was the room she died in, and when she was asleep had been the safest moment to kill her.

He didn't rush in his search, since he had already put wards on the door back in Daventy Castle to deter anyone from bothering the new Royal Historian. This part of his plan had been expected, but he had not expected it to happen so soon. Of course, he had forgotten about the books Mannanan had in his library, and no doubt some of the wards to keep people from looking at them had worn off. That oversight he would have to correct, but for now, he had taken appropriate precautions.

Speaking of precautions, Shadrack stopped, and changed course. He went to the bedroom that had belonged to Edgar. He remembered when Lolotte had abducted the boy. She had told him about how she could keep any fairy compliant to her will by the item she had. It had been a sash that was linked to one of the ancient goddesses of beauty, however, it had been corrupted by her evil. When she wrapped it around an individual, they became ugly and submissive to her. Shadrack knew that would be needed again.

While Edgar's room was now in disarray, he saw the sash right away, and picked it up. It would be perfect for his plan to revive Lolotte, and the time he would enact the plan. He even laughed as he realized how poetic it would be. He then left Edgar's bedroom, and moved to Lolotte's bedroom, almost amazed that while the rest of the castle was in ruins, this room was preserved. He had no doubt it was due to Lolotte's amulet. In fact, he could sense the preservation emanated from the massive dresser in the room. In that moment, Shadrack knew Lolotte had taken extreme precautions to defend the amulet, and it would take time to disable them all.

He stepped back for a moment, and paused, thinking which spell he should first use. After a second, he cast the spell, protecting himself at the last moment from the explosive reaction his spell caused. When the dust cleared, he chuckled to himself, saying aloud, "Lolotte, you crafty witch. You still didn't trust your colleagues." She had been right not to trust them, but in the end, it was going to be one of them that resurrected her. He then started to sift through the rubble for the prize he sought.

* * *

V. Cedric

* * *

Cedric awoke in a place he never wanted to be again; in a cage. The last time he had been in a cage was when he helped King Graham, and ended up caught by the Queen Icebella. At least this time it wasn't freezing, but the dark surroundings didn't offer him much hope. He was certain that the place was the lair of Shadrack, darkest wizard of the Black Cloak Society. He was also certain that if he didn't find a way out of the cage, he would be dead. That was a bad thing, since he was a familiar, and his life was linked to Chrispin's life.

He started to look at his cage, and noticed how old it looked. No doubt it would take a bit of pecking to get through the bars, and he went right to it. Each time he pecked, he looked around, hoping no guards were about. He didn't doubt for a moment that he would have been left unguarded, since he now knew what Shadrack looked like. However, as he pecked more, and made progress, the lack of sound made him think that there were no guards.

It didn't take long before Cedric had managed to peck his way through the old bars. For a brief moment, the owl wondered if this was all part of a trap. He felt certain that Shadrack would not have left him unguarded, unless there was some other trap in place. He took a tentative look around, and then spied the table in a corner of the room. On that table, Cedric saw parchments all over, and despite the risk of recapture, he flew over to check them out.

He landed on the table, on one of the spots not covered, and looked over it. Several of the paper looked like magical maps, each one of one of the major lands in the world. Some of them even had parts glowing on them. Cedric then gasped as he recognized the landforms on the map. "My goodness. That's Daventry, Kolyma, the Green Isles." He then noticed some of the other parchments. Each one had information about all the of foes that the Royal Family of Daventry had thwarted, and something about reviving them.

Cedric shivered, and realized what it meant. He started to fly, when he spotted the last item, and almost fell out of the air in shock. He had heard Chrispin talk of a very dark spell once. He only knew that it could restore many dark wizards to power, but it required the deaths of those who would gain power. His master had said then, that it would take a very powerful wizard to pull the spell off.

He quickly realized what Shadrack's plan was, and now he had a duty to warn the others. Of course, that would mean finding his way back to Daventry. He started to fly higher, and finally spotted a lone window. It was devoid signs of other birds, most likely because they could tell the evil that was in the place. He then flew up to the window and looked out.

After a moment, Cedric grumbled under his breath, "I'm no where close to home. If my guess is right, I must be near, or in, Mordavia. I can't be sure which way to go." He then started flying towards the land in the distance. He shuddered as he recalled the history of the land, but this was an emergency. Everyone needed to know of Shadrack's evil plot, as well as the death of Derek, and the new youthful look on the wizard's face. The people had to know about this, and he was the owl to do it.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

From now on, I'll have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. Check it out at the link in my profile


	17. Catastrophic Actions

Attention: King's Quest is property of Sierra. Most character names are also from the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. Some characters are my creation. This story also takes place after all eight King's Quest games.

Chapter 14: Catastrophic Actions

* * *

I. Shadrack

* * *

Shadrack arrived back at his lair, a little worn out. His search for Lolotte's locket had taken more time than he had expected. The amount of defenses that the evil fairy had put on the hiding spot of the locket had been more extensive that he had initially thought. It was possible that she had decided to try to achieve a higher rank in the Black Cloak Society, and did not want her betters to claim the locket. That had failed, of course, but Shadrack was one all of the order respected. She would have never tried to overthrow him. Now, however, the locket would be put to good use. He needed it for the next phase of his plan, a part that would take a little time to enact, and they had time.

He turned his gaze to the cage that was in the room, and noted that the owl was gone. That did not bother him, since the owl could not teleport on its own. The owl, no doubt, would try to make its way back to Daventry. The odds of that happening, of course, was slim. Shadrack's lair was far from Daventry. In fact, it was closer to Mordavia. If the owl had to rely on flight alone, the bird would not get over the vast oceans.

He put those thoughts aside, and placed the locket on the table. He could sense Lolotte's life force in the thing, and he quietly said, "Now, now, Sister Lolotte." His use of the term used by any of the higher members of the Black Cloak Society caused a slight focus from the locket. "It is Shadrack. You know where I stand in the group." Now he sensed obedience from the life force in the locket. "I am going to allow you the chance to ruin the one who killed you. You will have a chance to possess them, but first I must alter the appearance of your locket. I'm sure only one person will realize it, but by then it will be too late." With those words, he felt elation from the locket, and then began the spell to alter its appearance.

Once that was started, Shadrack let the magic work, knowing it would take a good deal of time. He took that moment to cast another spell, allowing himself to contact Mannanan. Soon, the image of the other wizard appeared in front of him, as if the other was standing in front of him. "How are things progressing?"

He watched as the image smiled. _"Very well, Shadrack. I had the Gorgons and Bandits attack Port Bruce, right at the time of King Alexander's arrival. From what I can tell, King Alexander and his party made it to the Oracle."_ He could see a slight bit of smugness in Mannanan's face, but he figured the wizard deserved it. Being in the form of a cat for a few years should allow some smugness.

He was certain that Mannanan was aware of the importance of the plan, but he felt it best to remind him. "Good, just remember the purpose of the spell. You have been the only one entrusted with this knowledge. I trust you have a way to hurry things along." He knew that by this point, the counter spell of the 'cat cookie' spell would have nearly completed the transformation, and shortly after that, the effects would be permanent.

He was glad when Mannanan nodded. _"Indeed. When we are done talking, I will summon the dragon that had terrorized Daventry for years. It had demanded Rosella as a sacrifice, but it was slain before it could devour her. He will come face me when that threat is made."_

Shadrack nodded, but fumed on the inside. While it was true that each step of his plan was not fully planned out, certain steps required certain individuals to be around. The next phase of his plan relied on Rosella being alive. He stayed calm, though, when he spoke. "Fine. I know you are aware of how complex this spell is. You have also ensured that your part of the master plan will end as it should." He saw Mannanan nod, and then ended the connection.

He sighed, and then looked out of the window. He could have sworn for a moment he saw an owl shaped form flying to Mordavia, over the mountain the one evil entity was entombed. He smirked at the sight, knowing that Mordovia was the opposite direction of Daventry. The only complication that could happen from that owl was running into Erasmus, but that old wizard was too whimsical to be a serious threat. At least too whimsical by himself, but if Erasmus got his own hero to help Daventry, that could be a problem.

Shadrack put those thoughts out of his mind, and then looked over at the amulet. The transformation was happening, but slowly. No doubt, Lolotte had enchanted it. It would take his magic some time to transform the thing, but it would be done. He could even let the amulet go, since the spell would not stop until the transformation was complete. For now, he would return to Daventry, knowing that when the dragon was spotted, it would serve him best for Cale Silver to be seen.

* * *

II. Mannanan

* * *

The second the image of Shadrack disappeared from his sight, Mannanan made his way down to his lab. Even after so many years in the feline form, the place felt the same as it had, even though the historian had altered things. Luckily, all his magical books and such remained on their shelves, but were probably inspected by the late historian. It had been a good thing that they killed him with that foreign spell.

Once he had gotten down to the lab, he walked over to the ancient spell book, and paged through it. He saw all the tell tale markings that Alexander had seen some of the pages, but as he got into the higher numbered pages, he could tell the boy hadn't seen those. Some of them he wasn't about to try, especially as Llewdor was close to 'that' section of the ocean. Besides, the spell Shadrack was doing might be disrupted by summoning those things.

He finally reached the page he had been looking for, and smiled. He had cast this once before, and it had plagued Daventry for years. Alexander had some how managed to destroy it before it could claim its last victim. Once he brought it back, it would destroy Daventry, unless they sacrificed that victim to the dragon. He figured they wouldn't now, but if Alexander failed to be motivated to do his part, the dragon would destroy Daventry, and then move on to where ever Rosella was.

Mannanan took a deep breath, calming himself for this summoning. A three headed dragon was difficult to summon, since the creature had three minds. Each head had its own mind, and they were all vicious. Only one other creature was equally dangerous, and after being a cat for so long, he had new respect for the cat-like demon called Greebo. If you had respect for what you were summoning, it added to the successfulness of the spell.

Once he had everything in place, he began the spell. He felt the air grow cold as the spell continued, and the will of the creature started to fight him. He asserted his control, and the first head bowed to him. Soon after that, the second head bowed. That didn't surprise him, since he had summoned the creature before. The real test would be the last head. It was usually the middle head, where the main brain was. Dragons were one of the most intelligent of magical beings, and it would take great skill to bend the main brain to his will.

It took surprisingly little time, but he had already displayed dominance over the dragon before. The dragon was his again, and he gave it the command he was certain it would obey. "Go to Daventry, and claim the last victim that you were denied. Destroy all that stands in your way." Instantly, he felt the dragon give acknowledgement, and it set its course.

Mannanan opened his eyes, momentarily disoriented. After a few deep breaths, he made his way out of his lab, and up to his telescope. It would not take long for him to locate the dragon, and it would even give him time to calculate how long to give Alexander to show up. After all, it was all part of Shadrack's plan for the Black Cloak Society to get its vengeance on the Royal Family of Daventry.

After a few moments, he trained the telescope on a huge fiery figure flying far north of Llewdor. It was the dragon. No doubt, as it made its way down to Daventry, any dormant, or even the good dragons, might feel the presence. That was of little concern to him. The time was also right that the dark powers in the forbidden part of the ocean was also at its weakest. The dragon would fly by that untouched.

He then turned his attention to Llewdor itself. He knew the mortals of the land would wonder how he knew everything of their lives. No one realized that the telescope, while always aimed at the heavens, could also see what happened in the land. He could see the havoc, as well as the statues that had been the inhabitants of Port Bruce. He even watched as some of the bandits took some delight in vandalizing the homes. Some of the crueler ones even struck at the statues, turning a few into bloody corpses. When he was done, he would call them back.

He then looked around, and found the Oracle's Cave. That prophetic entity was the only bastion of good that remained during his reign. No doubt that when he returned, The Oracle made sure everyone ended up there. In fact, just by looking at it, he could sense Alexander was there, no doubt closer to cat form than before. It would take a good deal of magic to get through, but he could do it. In fact, he would do it twice, since he needed to deliver an ultimatum.

He returned down to his lab, and started to prepare. As he did so, Mannanan wondered what looks would be on the faces of his foes. He could imagine the fear that would appear on their faces when they realized the dragon was coming for Rosella. He could even imagine the anger on Alexander's face when the transforming king realized what it meant. That image he could not wait to see, so he began casting the spells.

* * *

III. Rosella

* * *

In Daventry, Princess Rosella had returned back to the castle with Edgar. She had planned to tell her parents that the big day was fast approaching, and that they needed to start preparing to head to Eldritch, but she had heard from one of the palace guards about what was happening to her twin brother. As they entered the throne room, finding it empty, Edgar said to her, "I can't believe that some sort of spell is turning your brother into a cat. This has to be more of the Black Cloak Society."

She nodded in agreement, but at the same time, she was noticing a pattern. The more she thought about it, the more it worried her. As they neared where her parents would have been sitting, she voice the worrying thought. "There must be more to it, Edgar. First, the witch Dahlia returns. Then, Hagatha abducts my cousin. Now this. The only thing I figure is happening is that the wizard Mannanan has undone the spell my brother cast on him. If that is true, then that means another threat would be on the way." She shivered as she thought of it, and how she had almost been sacrificed to it. She knew that Daventry had been in dire times back then, and even willingly accepted the fate. Edgar didn't need to know about it, nor the other nagging thought in the back of her mind.

They both turned to face the door, as her musings were ended by the sound of the door opening again. She saw two figures come in, both rushing forward, and surprised to see them there. The one she recognized was Chrispin, the wizard who helped her father, and had taken to the shortened version of his name. The other was one she only briefly knew, but heard that the young man was now the new Royal Historian, Cale Silver. As the two approached, however, she heard one of them, Cale Silver, say, "Are you sure? You say a dragon is coming this way?"

At that moment, Rosella felt the bottom drop out from her stomach. With what was happening to her bother now, and her parents not around at the moment, she was afraid to ask the question that was on her mind. She knew she would have to ask it, but she really didn't want to. It took her a moment, but she asked the question in a shaky voice. "What is this about a dragon?"

The question caused everyone to stop. The people of the castle knew the history of Daventry, and the hard choice her parents had to make. Even the new historian knew, and for some reason, that unnerved her more than the news of a dragon. She didn't want to dwell on that, though. Right now, she wanted to know about the dragon. Since no one had answered the question, she started tapping her foot. It was a habit she had gotten into since she was a child, but it usually got someone to answer.

That someone, she noticed, had been Chrispin. "Yes, Your Majesty. A dragon has been spotted heading for Daventry. I have already sent word to your parents, who are still in The Green Isles, and even sent word to the King of Silmaria. I highly doubt it is the same beast that wanted to consume you." Somewhere, in what she heard the wizard say, she could hear what had gone unspoken. He wasn't certain, but with everything that had been happening, she felt he thought it was very likely.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and realized it was Edgar's. She felt a little better when he did that, and part of her felt grateful when he spoke. "Maybe we should returned to Eldritch. You should be safer there, and we can ask the Crystal Dragon down in the Underground to bring aid." She had forgotten about the Crystal Dragon. She would gladly come to Rosella's aid, especially after the help she had given.

That thought froze in her mind as another voice filled the room. _"Did Princess Rosella lose the bravery that made her sacrifice herself all those years ago? That is a shame."_ She turned around, and faced the Magic Mirror. On it was a face of a old bearded wizard, but unlike Chrispin, this face had mean eyes. It was the wizard Mannanan, and the look on his face told her that he was enjoying this.

She also realized that the taunt was meant to upset her, but she did not care at this point. She stepped towards the image and said, "I will not be fleeing from Daventry. That beast will be stopped before it gets here." She had no doubt it would be stopped, and she would not be afraid, not now. She had faced evil ogres, evil cave trolls, and at least two evil fairies, not to mention those weevils and sloks when her parents were away while she was growing up.

Regardless of her beliefs, when the evil wizard spoke again, the malice in his voice made her afraid. _"It will only be stopped if your brother manages to stop me. I'm the only one that binds that creature to this world, and it still wants the meal it had been denied. If you were to flee, it would follow you. Now, either you die and Daventry falls, or your brother comes to face me."_ With those last words, the wizard's image disappeared, and new discussions started. While people talked, Rosella realized the fear had frozen her in place. She also realized something else. Mannanan wanted her brother to face him. Her death was only a secondary prize, or what seemed less likely and more scary, her death was not desired.

* * *

IV. Shamir

* * *

Shamir Shamizel had frozen in place when he felt the summoning happen. It was powerful, and while it was not an attempt to summon him, he knew the beast summoned would be powerful. Of course, that could be any of the dark creatures, including one of pure darkness. For a moment, he sensed a slight feline desire, and an inherent fear of the feline demon called Greebo entered his mind. He hoped that was wrong, since some rumors stated the beast had taken itself out of the game by falling in with some witches.

After a tense moment, he felt the form the summoning had taken. It had three reptilian heads of pure malice, and a hunger that would not be quelled. He could even tell the beast had been denied its last meal, and it now planned to get that meal. That last thought made Shamir look around the cave, and instantly, he figured that the people of Llewdor would be that meal. He even felt the land would burn. He could just tell how long they had, or if they would even be save in the cave.

He turned to Alexander, and did his best not to be phased by the changes that had come over the King of the Green Isles. The man truly looked like a Katta now, but was starting to shrink in size. He had to warn the King. "Sire, I just felt a summoning take place, and I know for certain that Mannanan has summoned a three headed dragon. The beast is flying right now." He heard a collective gasp come from all the people in the cave, including the Oracle. The only person who did not gasp had been Alexander, so he continued. "Sire, that thing is hungry, and it will burn the land to get what it wants. Llewdor..."

He stopped speaking when Alexander finished his statement in a way he felt was incorrect, "is completely safe. I know that beast you are speaking of, and it is not coming here. Mannanan doesn't want to burn this land. He wants another land to suffer." He listened for a moment to hear someone protest, but he had heard the slight commanding tone in Alexander's voice. What the King said was the truth, and they knew it through the tone.

Instantly, he saw concern in Saladin's and Celeste's faces. They were thinking the same thing Shamir was thinking. If the dragon was not coming to Llewdor, it was heading somewhere else, and they both thought that the Land of the Green Isles were the target. While the kingdom was still recovering from the civil unrest caused by Abdul Alhazred, they were not fully ready to unify against the destructive force of a dragon. It was the Winged One who finally voiced the question that was on their minds. "Sire, don't tell us that it is heading to the Land of the Green Isles. There would be no way for the people to safely evacuate."

Shamir felt a bit of relief again when Alexander shook his head, but then felt bad for it when Alexander spoke again. "No. The Land of Green Isles is safe. That dragon menaced Daventry, and it will return there. I had stopped it before it could feast on its last sacrifice victim. It will want to get that victim, my sister Rosella."

In that moment, the cavern went entirely silent, as the implications of that news hit everyone. The kingdom of Daventry would be destroyed by the dragon, and if its sacrifice was not there, it would seek her out, most likely in the kingdom of Eldritch, or where ever the Princess was hiding. No matter what, there would be great devastation, and no decent person wanted to see that.

The silence was finally broken when a harsh voice said, _"That is correct, Alexander, or should I call you Gwydion, for old times sake."_ Everyone turned in the direction of the voice, and saw, facing Alexander, the image of the wizard Mannanan. Everyone froze as the image continued speaking. _"Yes, that dragon is returning to Daventry for you sister. I should also tell you that it won't leave the land alone once it has her."_ At those last words, Shamir could feel a chill go through the cave, but he could also sense one other thing. He could sense anger rising in his master.

* * *

V. Alexander

* * *

Alexander felt his anger rise when he heard Mannanan utter those words, but it continued to rise when the wizard continued speaking. _"Once it is done with Daventry, it will go everywhere your dear sister has been. Tamir, The Green Isles, Eldritch and Kolyma. So many kingdoms destroyed by the simple fact that she had been there."_ Alexander could hear the enjoyment in the evil wizard's voice, and it made him more determined to stop Mannanan.

He stepped towards the image, and a purr-like growl escaped his lips as he spoke. "If you think I will let you get away with this, Mannanan, you are wrong. I will stop you, and make you dispel the dragon." He watched the evil wizard's face for a moment, wondering if the man was taking him seriously; since thanks to that wizard, he was becoming a cat.

He then saw a smirk cross the evil wizard's face. _"The only way you can stop it, Alexander, is to meet me in my home. If you do so before the dragon reaches Daventry, I will dispel it. I will also do so before we speak." _Alexander heard a laugh as the last word was spoken.

That had made him suspicious, or if not that, the feline instincts arriving in him. He then said, in a low growl, "Is that what you want, Mannanan? I chance to finally kill me, as you had planned long ago. Or is there something more you want?" He could imagine what the wizard would want; power and riches that were beyond human measure.

He was actually shocked when the wizard laughed at that. _"Those I can get without your help. It is time you learned that in order to truly defeat a wizard, you must duel them."_ Alexander wanted to protest, but then recalled the duel his father had with Mordack. They had had a true wizard's duel. Alexander was sure, however, that it would not be a fair fight.

He looked at the evil wizard and said, "I take it you will make sure I get there safely. I have a feeling you don't want me dead." He noticed the image of the evil wizard nodded. The wizard wanted this duel, but then why sic the Gorgons on Port Bruce. Something in him started to think back on what the Oracle had said. If the wizard was in on that spell, then the wizard wanted to be defeated. In the same respect, he couldn't let the wizard win now, but if he did, there was a chance it would mess up the spell in a catastrophic way.

As he pondered that, he heard Saladin come over, and the guard dog softly said, "Sire, this is a trap. He knows you can't do much magic in your condition. He will slaughter you." Alexander had not thought of that angle. The wizard could kill him, and then kill himself to further the spell along, until….

He looked right at the guard dog, and asked the question. "Is Abdul still in the dungeon?" When the guard dog nodded, he then said, "Then he won't kill me. If the Black Cloak Society is using some huge spell, it will need Abdul to do something in the future, and he'll want to go after me. Mannanan must be aware of that."

He paused when Shamir had walked over, and shook his head. "He might not be aware of it, Sire. I don't think either of the others were aware of that master spell. Besides, would they have done what they did if they were aware of the spell." It was another good point, but in the end those points could not out weigh the fact that the Dragon was flying towards Daventry at this very moment.

Alexander knew what his answer was. He looked at the image of the wizard. "I will come and fight you, Mannanan." He saw the image of the wizard smile, and then disappear. Obviously, he didn't need to be told were to go. He knew the way to the house by heart.

Alexander, however, did not fully trust the evil wizard, and he beckoned over his entire group. "Listen, I am certain it won't be easy to stop Mannanan. I also won't believe him to have a cottage devoid of traps. I have a plan, and for it to work, I need all of you." He then began to relay the plan to his group. If all went well, Mannanan and the dragon would be gone. After that, they could start figuring out how to stop this master spell, safely.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

I want to thank all my readers for bearing with me as I work on this story. I know there has been a good deal of time between postings, and that is in part due to the many projects I've been working on. Since April, I've been working on a month series on Comic Vine, which is exclusive to that web site. I'm also married and have a child, and those duties have to take priority. I've also had a change in my employment status in the past few weeks, and have begun searching for another job. Still, I am not done with this story, and I plan to do more work on it. Planning for the next chapter will begin shortly after this posting. As always, you can keep track of my work on my writing progress blog, the link found in my profile.

Also, I again hint that the realms of King's Quest and the realms of Quest For Glory are in the same universe.


End file.
